Pour notre Bonheur
by seve2904
Summary: Résumé : Deux femmes que tout oppose vont se contacter pour passer des vacances dans les maisons de chacune. Pas de Magie. juste mon imagination et moi. #ReferenceaufilmHolidays
1. Deux femmes, deux mondes, deux

Résumé : Deux femmes que tout oppose vont se rencontrer et panser leurs blessures du passé

 ** _#Regina #NewYork_**

Jugée comme froide et sans cœur, cette mère de famille célibataire élevant seule son fils à New York n'avait que faire des commérages la concernant. Pour elle, la seule priorité était son fils, bien que celui-ci lui reproche constamment son absence, à tel point qu'il la considérait comme une étrangère. En effet, lorsque sa meilleure amie Tink était chez elle, elle avait souvent entendu Regina au lieu du mot « maman ». Un déchirement : le seul mot pouvant qualifier le regard de Regina.

Pourtant ce jour-là, Regina décida ne pas aller au travail. En tant qu'avocate elle avait du travail, trop de travail. Elle en eut assez et appela Tink pour qu'elles puissent discuter.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Tink arriva en trombe devant chez elle et ne prit pas la peine de toquer.

« Reg', tu es là. »

« Tink, je t'ai appelée donc forcément, je suis ici. »

« Tu marques un point, je t'écoute Tu voulais parler ? »

« Tink j'en ai assez, d'ici, de tout ça… »

« Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? »

« J'ai envie de récupérer mon fils. Il ne m'appelle même plus Maman, Tink. » Répondit-elle, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Je suis désolée mais, tu l'as un peu mérité. »

« Mérité ? Comment ça ? Je fais tout pour lui, il a tout ce qu'il veut! Que veut-il de plus ? »

« Retrouver sa mère, voilà ce qu'il veut. »

Cette vérité Regina ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle avait fait passer son métier d'avocate au détriment de son fils et de son bonheur. S'écroulant dans les bras de Tink qui essayait de la consoler comme elle le pouvait. Elle savait qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle comprenne ce qui détruisait sa famille petit à petit.

Quand Henry rentra de l'école, il découvrit sa mère pleurant dans les bras de son amie. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir du remord. Il se sentait responsable, il n'avait rien fait pour améliorer leur relation depuis quelques années. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et parla :

« Tink, pourquoi elle pleure ? »

« Je pense que tu dois un peu le savoir Henry. »

« Oui, c'est à cause de moi. C'est ça ? »

« Pas seulement, disons qu'elle a pris conscience de certaines choses… »

« De quels genre de choses ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi à te le dire. »

Henry hocha de la tête, comprenant que sa mère était bien plus malheureuse qu'avant et qu'il fallait trouver une solution, mais laquelle ? Même lui ne le savait pas. Peut-être que Tink trouverait une solution avec lui. Il décida de se mettre à ses devoirs mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il entendit Tink partir de chez eux et en profita pour descendre et avoir une discussion avec sa mère. Ou peut-être devait-il attendre le lendemain ? Devant ce dilemme, il décida de mettre ses écouteurs et alluma son iPod pour écouter de la musique, devenue sa meilleure amie au quotidien.

Il parlerait à sa mère le lendemain, après tous les problèmes ne s'enfuiraient pas.

 _ **#Emma #Storybrooke**_

Jeune femme extravertie, Emma était l'opposée de Regina en tous points, excepté sur le plan sentimental. Elle avait bien connu des relations, qu'elles soient éphémère ou non. Il n'y avait eu que Neal, le grand amour de sa vie. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'au jour où elle l'avait vu avec une rousse, s'embrassant comme deux adolescents de quinze ans qui connaissaient leurs premier émois.

Depuis ce jour, elle ne vivait que des relations d'une nuit. Même avec son collègue et ami de longue date dont le surnom faisait référence à Peter Pan. On parlait bien de Killian Hook alias le Capitaine Crochet. Emma ne savait pas ce surnom clairement ridicule lui avait été attribué mais il avait été le premier à l'avoir abordée et ouvertement draguée.

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'entre elle et lui plus rien ne se passait. A force de passer ses journées avec lui, il était devenu un ami, un confident, un frère et il aurait été vraiment malsain de coucher avec son propre frère. Il lui fallait quelque chose de nouveau.

Pour cela, elle était allée voir sa meilleure amie, Ruby, qui avait toujours de bonnes idées. Enfin plus ou moins. Parfois cela se terminait en échec radical.

« Salut Rub's. »

« Hello Emma. »

« Chocolat chaud à la cannelle s'il te plait. »

« Bien reçu chef ! Après tu me diras ce qui ne va pas. »

« Comment tu… ? »

« C'est simple, t'es ma meilleure amie, je suis la tienne, je décrypte ton comportement. »

« Pourquoi t'es pas devenue flic ? Tu aurais été la meilleure.»

« J'aurais passé mon temps à draguer, c'était pas fait pour moi. » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Emma rit doucement.

« Amène moi mon chocolat, inspecteur Derrick »

« Bien reçu... et voilà le chocolat chaud de Mlle Swan ! Bon maintenant dis-moi ce qui va pas. »

« Mon boulot me plait bien, j'ai des amis formidables, mais j'ai un sentiment de vide à l'intérieur de moi, là. » fit-elle en touchant sa poitrine, près de son cœur palpitant.

« Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un qui comblerait ce manque. »

« C'est vrai que j'ai été gâtée avec les hommes.. »

« Emma, essaie de rencontrer d'autres personnes, pas forcément une relation amoureuse, mais une amitié qui tiendrait la route, comme la nôtre. »

« La nôtre, Rub's, elle est comment te dire… particulière sur bien des points. »

« En même temps, tu en as pas deux comme moi ! »

« Ça serait vraiment trop dommage ! »

Elles rirent toutes les deux suite à la réflexion d'Emma.

« Plus sérieusement, j'ai un site qui pourrait t'aider. Avant que tu t'emportes ce n'est pas un site de rencontre. Enfin presque pas. Mais tu peux peut-être établir un lien avec une personne qui n'est pas de Storybrooke. »

« Pourquoi pas, après tout, je suis Emma Swan la désespérée… »

« Hook a dû être dans les parages. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Depuis Neal, il t'appelle comme ça. » répondit-elle en éclatant de rire à nouveau.

« Rub's merci. Je vais prendre ton site et voir les dégâts que je vais encore causer. »

« Surtout prends ton temps, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi? »

« Toi et internet c'est ta plus grande histoire d'amour. » disait Ruby tout en rigolant

« Je sais m'en servir, tu verras tu ne vas pas en revenir ! Allez, je file Rub's ! »

Emma partit en direction de son travail, avec l'adresse internet que Ruby lui avait confiée.

Arrivée à son lieu-dit, elle s'installa à son bureau et regarda pendant une dizaine de minutes ce fameux bout de papier et l'adresse qui l'intriguaient tant. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Déterminée, elle créa un compte pour pouvoir se connecter le soir-même en rentrant chez elle.


	2. La rendre heureuse

**_Merci à toute pour le premier chapitre. Vu le nombre de reviews pour un premier chapitre, je me dis que je m'en sors pas trop mal ( cela a reste a voir avec les nouveaux chapitre)._**

 ** _Je posterais soit le mercredi soit le importe l'heure ( vu mes horaires de travail je devrais gerer._**

 ** _Je remrcie encore une fois ma Beta pour ces remarques, ces conseils et surtout son travail qu'elle fait ainsi que sa patience. Sur ce Bonne lecture._**

 ** _Rappel tous les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas_**

* * *

 _#Regina #New-York_

Le lendemain, après sa discussion avec Tink, Henry était bien décider à voir de nouveau sa mère heureuse. Après tout, elle aussi a le droit d'avoir sa fin heureuse. De bonne heure et de bonne humeur, Henry descendit les escaliers et il allait préparer pour sa mère un bon petit déjeuner. Sachant qu'elle aimait que le café, il avait décider d'appeler Granny pour avoir les fameux croissant, que elle seule en connaissait le secret.

« Bonjour, ici le Granny's, j'écoute ? »

« Bonjour, Granny c 'est henry! »

« Henry! Quelle joie de t'avoir au téléphone! Que veux-tu? »

« Serait-ce possible d'avoir tes croissant pour disons maintenant » disait-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

« Henry, je ne sais pas tu me prend de court »

« Je sais mais c 'est pour maman, elle est triste et je crois fin je suis sur que c 'est a cause de moi »

« Ne dis pas de sottise mais pour toi je vais voir ce que je peux faire, ne bouge pas je reviens »disait-elle alors qu'il entendit dans le combiner, Granny parler a une serveuse pour pouvoir livrer ses croissants « Henry, Belle va te l'ai apporter, elle s'est proposer »

« Merci Granny ! je te jure que je te revaudrais ça et bien sur dès que j'ai mon argent de poche je te les payerais »

« Henry »rigola-t-elle « pas la peine je te les offres contre un coup de main de temps en temps »

« Avec plaisir, je te laisse Granny et encore Merci ! » avec un sourire expressif sur le visage, il raccrochait a la vieille dame.

Dix minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. C'était belle. Apportant les croissants qu'Henry avait demandé a Granny quelque minutes plutôt. Il avait demandé à Belle si elle voulait restée, mais elle devait aller travailler à la bibliothèque, cela serait pour une prochaine fois.

Dès qu'elle fut partit, il préparait le plateau. Celui ci avait une tasse de café dans son bol préféré, ses croissants préférés mais aussi trois belles roses rouges cueillit fraichement le matin même.

« Henry, que fais tu? »

« Tiens maman, je t'ai préparée un bon petit déjeuner. Dommage que tu te sois levée avant, je voulais te l'apporter dans ta chambre » répondit il avec un énorme sourire.

« C'est très gentil Henry, je te remercie sincèrement cela me fait énormément plaisir. Pourquoi m'as tu préparer ça. » une petite larme coulait de sa joue.

Devant ce fait, Henry sut qu'il fallait bien plus qu'un petit déjeuner préparer pour vraiment voir sa mère de nouveau heureuse.

« Justement pour te faire plaisir. Je me suis aperçue que j'étais pas super sympa ces derniers temps. Je veux me rattraper te voir heureuse. »

Regina n'avait pas pu contenir ces larmes et serrait fort son fils. Elle retournait dans sa chambre, attendant Henry et son plateau.

« Henry, j'aimerais avoir mon petit déjeuner »,

Henry comprit de suite et un sourire se dressa sur son visage. Il ferait tout pour que sa mère soit heureuse. Cela passait aussi par l'amour, il fallait qu'elle retrouve foi en l'amour. Avec ces derniers amants c'était pas gagner. En attendant son petit déjeuner, Regina travaillait sur son ordinateur ou plus exactement sur les dossiers qu'elle devait plaider.

Henry arrivait avec le plateau, quand il vit sa mère travailler.

« Déjà au travail? »Dit-il avec une mine déçue.

« Henry, il le faut bien ça fait deux jours que je suis pas allée au travail »

« Tu pourrais travaillée plus tard ou cette après midi »

Regina regardait Henry. La seule chose qu'elle pu faire c'était de fermer son ordinateur pour faire plaisir a son fils.

Après le petit déjeuner engloutit, elle s'était remis au travail. Deux heures de travail intense avec des dossiers plus ou moins complexe, elle s'accordait une pause. Au même moment, Tink toquait à la porte et Henry lui ouvrit la porte.

« Tink ! »

« Salut Henry, ca va mon petit »

« Je suis pas petit, j'ai grandi de ça » lui montrant avec son pouce et son index ce qui déclencha un fou rire de Tink.

« Ta mère est là ? »

« Elle travaille dans sa chambre » avec un air déçue sur le visage

« Je travaillais Henry, je viens faire une pause. » Henry abordait un nouveau visage, celui d'un jeune adolescent heureux que sa mère commençait à changer.

« Tink, comment vas-tu? »

« Très bien, je suis passée te voir un petit moment. »

« Je suis ravie, j'ai des choses à te dire »

« Oh des potins ! »

« Non mais pour toi ca va être des potins de toute manière. »

« Hey, je raconte pas ta vie à tout le monde. » ce qui faisait rire Regina

« Tink tu sais très bien que tu ne peux garder un secret de plus de 10 minutes ! . »

« Ba merci de la confiance. » un nouveau fou rire suivie des deux jeunes femmes ainsi que de l'adolescent.

« Sérieusement, notre petite discussion ma poussée à changer de vie je crois. »

« C'est a dire »

« J'ai toujours fait de ma priorité mon travail délaissant mon fils qui me la démontrer par son comportement. »

« Que compte tu faire »

« Pour le moment, je ne sais pas. Je vais moins travailler ou du moins travailler à la maison »

« C'est chouette pour Henry ça !. »

Henry qui avait suivi la discussion sans émettre son avis pris la parole pour exprimer son avis

« Oh oui maman! mais tu peux aussi trouver le grand Amour. »

« Henry, je t'ai toi dans ma vie, j'ai plus besoin du grand Amour. »

« Ouais mais un jour ca ne te suffira plus » rétorqua Tink.

« Tink, j'ai assez souffert des deux précédents qui m'ont servis de petit amis. »

« Justement ! Maman ta le droit d'être heureuse, même si je devrais te partager avec mon futur beau papa. »

« Depuis quand tu a muri »

« Depuis le fait que je me suis aperçue que je t'ai rendue triste. »

« Regina, Henry a raison. Trouve toi quelqu'un ça ne coute rien d'essayer. »

« D'accord, je capitule! Vous avez une idée je suppose.»

Henry et Tink se regardaient mais aucun des deux n'avaient prévus que Regina capitule aussi vite. C'est alors que Tink se souvenait d'un site d'échange à distance. Le principe c'était de s'échanger leurs vie, maison, entourage et bien d'autres encore. Elle écrivit l'adresse et le tendit a Regina.

Après plusieurs heures de conversation, de rire et d'émotion, Regina et Henry se couchaient respectivement dans leurs chambres. Avant d'éteindre la lumière, Regina regardait le bout de papier que Tink lui avait tendu. Après tout pourquoi elle n'essayerais pas demain, personne ne sait ce que demain est fait .

 _#Emma #Storybrooke_

Après être rentrée chez elle, Emma avait complétement oublier d'aller s'inscrire sur le site que Ruby lui avait donner. La journée avait vraiment été fatiguante. Elle avait pris une douche et c'était coucher directement.

Le lendemain, elle s'était rendu à son travail ou l'attendais Hook.

« Salut jolie cœur »dit-il avec un regard charmeur.

« Arrête ton charabia à deux dollars. »fit-elle avec un clin d'œil

« Si on peut plus blaguer. »

« Hook, tu me le dis tous les jours, sa devient lassant. »

« Certes, alors prête pour une nouvelle journée » excité comme un enfant qui avait reçu son cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance.

« Non pas vraiment. »

« Enthousiasme n'est pas ton fort. »

« C'est vrai que arrêter des ivrognes au bar ou travail Ruby c'est gratifiant. » d'un ton ferme et sec

« Emma que t'arrives-t'il? »

« Je sature Hook, j'ai besoin de vacance. » Toujours sur le même ton mais sa voix s'élevait dans la pièce.

« Emma, je sais que tu sature mais c 'est pas une raison pour commencer a m'engueuler ! »

« Désolée. » dit-elle avec les larmes qui montaient aux yeux.

« Écoute, prends des vacances. »

« Tu me fais rire, tu sais très bien que Gold me les refuses à chaque fois! »

« Oui mais cette fois ci tu en a vraiment besoin ou tu va commettre une bavure. »

« Il ne cherche que ça »S'énervant de plus en plus

« Calme toi j'appelle Ruby si tu veux? »

« Non ca va aller je la rejoins tout a l'heure. » d'un ton plus calme

« Si tu veux, je peux plaider ta cause auprès de Gold! »

« Merci Hook mais meme avec ça j'en aurais pas! »

« Alors mets toi en arrêt pour dépression. »

« Tu as de ses idées toi! »

« Et je me ferais un plaisir de dire a tout le monde que c'est ce charmant Gold qui t'y a poussé »

« Et la tu te fais virer. »

« M'en fiche. Emma tu t'es regarder dans une glace se derniers temps ? »

« Non pas spécialement. »

« Il faut que tu partes de cette ville pendant un petit moment. »

« Et comment je fais? »

« Ba je sais pas... »

« Hook je t'adore tu le sais bien mais je peux pas partir comme ça dans une ville que je connais pas ! »

Ruby arriva a ce moment là. Elle regardait les deux coéquipiers. Il fallait agir au plus vite pour Emma. La dépression la guettait.

« Salut mes chéris! »

« Hey Rub's! » avec un petit sourire en coin, comme si elle la remerciait de sa présence.

« Bonjour jeune demoiselle » Hook fit une révérence et un tendre baiser sur la main de Ruby.

« Dragueur va! » ce qui déclencha un fou rire magistral des trois amis.

« Comment va tu Emma? »

« Très bien et toi! »

« Foutaise! » Hook avait repris la parole et l'avait crier

« Hook ! » Emma étonner du ton qu'il avait pris

« Emma, j'ai envoyer un SMS a Ruby voilà la raison de sa présence! »

« Exact maintenant Emma, tu va venir avec moi et ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Et mon boulot tu y penses! » d'un ton ferme et sec. On sentait la colère et l'amertume dans sa voix.

« Je m'en contre fiche tu vois, maintenant tu viens avec moi chez moi. On va te trouver quelque chose pour toi afin que tu puisse prendre des vacances. Si tu parles de Gold j'en fais mon affaire. Il me doit quelque service. »

Face à ses mots, Emma les regardaient. Les larmes firent leurs apparitions et elle s'effondra parterre. Hook et Ruby se précipitèrent sur Emma pour la relever. Ruby la pris dans ces bras pour pouvoir calmer ses sanglots qui se renforçaient. C'était décider, elle ne viendrai pas travailler sans quelle est pris de vacance. Hook appela Gold pour dire qu'Emma était malade et son état de santé nécessitait des vacances. Bien que en colère au début, il se ravisa quand Ruby pris le téléphone et lui rappelait les nombreux services qu'elle lui avaient fournis avant et pendant son mandat. De là, Gold entendit au téléphone des sanglots. Il se doutait que c'était Emma et la tristesse s'empara de lui. Il avait mal pour elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait envers son employée. Il lui accorda alors des vacances, combien de temps il ne savait pas. Il devait faire le point avec la direction des ressources humaines de la ville. Ruby le remercia pour l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

De la, elle avait emmener Emma chez elle pour qu'elle se repose. Dieu qu'elle en avait besoin. A peine arriver qu'Emma s'effondrait sur le canapé et dormi directement, sans un mot. En voyant cela, Ruby la couvrit d'un plaid et la laissa dormir le temps qu'il faudra.

C'est après 5 heures de sommeil bien mérité, que la blonde se réveillait.

« Ruby? »

« Dans la cuisine! »

« Merci pour tout. » on pouvait voir sur son visage les traces laissées par des larmes dévastatrices.

« Je suis ta meilleure amie,Non. Alors en tant que telle, tu n'as pas besoin a ma remercier. Tu aurait fais pareille pour moi. » Pour toute réponse, Emma pris Ruby dans ces bras.

« Et puis tu as du temps maintenant »

« Comment ça ? »

« Avec Hook, on a réussi à avoir des vacances pour toi. Gold a accepter la requête. »

« Quoi! » avec un air d'étonnement

« Emma, ce qui s'est passer au commissariat tu te rappelle? »

« De mettre donner en spectacle devant mes meilleurs amis...Oui » Toujours le visage miné.

« De la on a appeler Gold. Grâce au service que je lui avait fournis, il m'a accorder cette faveur. Hook doit m'appeler pour savoir combien de temps tu es en vacance. »

« Je sais pas comment vous remercier! »

« Moi je le sais! »

« Comment? »

« Pars en vacance loin d'ici, n'importe ou mais loin de cette ville! »

« Comment je vais faire ! »

« Tu te rappelle du site que je t'avais donner? C'est un site de Cotage. C'est a dire que celui ou celle avec qui tu rentrera en contact, vous devrez vous échangé maison et vie pendant un temps défini. »

« Et si j'aime pas cette ville? »

« Tu aura le choix de revenir selon les clauses que vous aurez définis. »

« Et si la personne veux pas venir a Storybrooke, mais acceptes que je viennes? »

« Comme j'ai dis sa sera selon vos clauses »

« Ouais.. je reste sceptique! »

« Emma tu n'as rien a perdre et personnellement je n'ai pas envie de te revoir comme je t'ai vu aujourd'hui. Je veux te voir heureuse Emma! »

« D'accord j'accepte! »

« Hallelujah mes sœurs! » ce qui déclencha un fou rire des deux jeunes femmes. Le premier d'une longue série

« Merci Rub's, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi » la prenant dans ces bras

« Surement rien de bon ! »

Après cette journée éprouvante des deux côtes, Ruby avait pris une semaine de vacance pour pouvoir s'occuper d'Emma et de son futur voyage. Malgré ses airs décontractée, elle s'inquiétait énormément pour Emma. Elle espérait qu'au fond d'elle, Emma rencontrerait une personne qui pourrait la rendre heureuse, même si pour ça elle devrait partir de Storybrooke. Qu'importe. Du moment que sa meilleure amie serait heureuse, peu importe ou elle vivrait, elle sera toujours avec elle.


	3. La connaissance

_**Bonjour a tous . Désolée du retard que j'ai eu. Petit souci d'internet! Pendant une semaine mais tout est regler . Voici le chapitre . Bien entendu aucun des personnages de OUAT ne m'appartient**_

* * *

#Regina #New-York

Regina avait connu un sommeil lourd. Sans pensées négatives, sans préoccupations. Elle se réveilla avec un sourire heureux. Elle se leva, tira ses rideaux et découvrit un soleil magnifique. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais en ouvrant ses fenêtres et se dit que la journée allait bien commencer.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Les fous rires, l'histoire d'internet et surtout Henry heureux avec elle.

Elle prit la décision alors qu'elle devait vraiment changer pour son fils, pour elle, pour leur bonheur à tous les deux. C'est alors que lui revint le site internet que Tink lui avait passé.

Dans un élan de bonheur, elle prit son ordinateur, tapota l'adresse et cliqua dessus.

Elle y découvrit plein de maisons magnifiques mais encore trop près de New-York. Elle écrivit dans la barre de recherche « Ville Très loin de New York » et le résultat fut rapide.

En effet, elle ne trouva que cinq pages et trouva cela encore trop grand. Elle enregistra la page dans ses favoris car il était temps d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner et de réveiller Henry.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'Henry était déjà levé et préparait à nouveau le petit déjeuner. Ce qui fit rire Regina fut la manière dont il le préparait. L'adolescent avait mis un CD et dansait sur une musique assez rythmée : Sugar des Maroon 5. Elle resta là à le contempler.

Regina n'en pouvait plus des pas de danse de son fils, elle éclata de rire. Henry se rendit compte qu'elle était là quand il se retourna. Il avait honte d'avoir dansé devant sa mère. Plus Regina rigolait plus il était gêné.

« Ca va maman ! »

« Oh oui Henry, ça va très bien ! » rigolant de plus belle.

« Arrête maman, je me tape la honte là. »

« Ouais mais tu as illuminé ma journée ! »

« Tiens ton café. » qui avait durci le ton

« Henry, ne fais pas la tête. J'ai aimé te voir danser, mais revois les chorégraphies. » essayant de retenir un fou rire.

« Très bien, donc tu m'apprendras à danser quand j'irai au bal du lycée ! » dit-il avec un sourire vainqueur.

« Heu...tu n'es pas encore au lycée tu as le temps Henry ! » commença-t-elle à s'affoler quand Henry partit dans un fou rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait réussi à prendre sa mère en photo avec son visage complétement décontenancé.

« Comment je t'ai eu maman ! » rigolant toujours plus fort.

« Rigole, tu rigoleras moins quand je partirai en vacance et toi pas. »

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Henry. Pour lui les vacances avec sa mère étaient sacrées.

« Tu peux pas me faire ça ! » Regina rigola de plus belle, elle aussi s'était prise au jeu de la photo. En regardant les deux photos, ils eurent un fou rire commun. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

« Tu parlais sérieusement pour les vacances ? »

« Oui. Il est temps que je prenne du temps pour nous deux. » Elle arborait un sourire en disant ça. La seule réaction d'Henry fut de se jeter dans ses bras. Ce geste aussi était devenu très rare.

« Allez viens, on va choisir cette fameuse ville. »

Elle partit dans sa chambre pour pouvoir ramener son ordinateur dans le salon. Elle chercha dans ses favoris l'adresse du site. Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Henry refusa toutes les villes que mentionnait la page internet quand soudain Henry se leva avec un sourire de bonheur sur le visage.

« Là ! »dit-il en laissant exploser sa joie.

« Storybrooke, c'est une ville ça ? »dit-elle se posant la question.

« Oui, apparemment c'est assez loin d'ici et puis on pourrait prendre du temps pour nous deux. »

« Oui… Mais quand même, c'est assez loin » rétorqua Regina qui resta sceptique sur la destination.

« Maman, on en a besoin. On sera coupés du monde en quelques sortes. »

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Henry. » le regardant droit dans les yeux

« S'il te plaît, Maman. Fais-le pour moi. » Il avait en place le visage auquel personne ne pouvait résister.

« D'accord je contacterai la personne qui est en charge de cette maison. »

« Merci maman !» laissant exploser sa joie de nouveau. Il sautait partout. Une nouvelle destination pour les vacances. Un Nouveau Départ pour eux. Storybrooke la ville où il pourrait retrouver le bonheur de sa mère.

#Emma #Storybrooke

Le lendemain chez Ruby, Emma se réveilla brusquement. Ruby avait mis la musique au maximum, profitant de ses jours de vacances. Lorsqu'Emma descendit au niveau du salon, elle découvrit Ruby en train de danser. Un fou rire s'empara d'elle. Ruby se retourna avec un sourire sur le visage. Elle alla chercher Emma pour danser ensemble dans le salon. Emma refusa mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Ruby, elle l'embarqua quand même. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent toute les deux à danser sur du Charlie Puth et Meghan Trainor avec Marvin Gaye. Quand la chanson fut finie, elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Emma alla regarder l'heure quand elle constata que le petit déjeuner allait se transformer en déjeuner. Elles avaient dormi toute la matinée, il était déjà midi trente.

« Eh bien, on n'a pas fait semblant de dormir ! »

« Emma, lâche-toi, t'es en vacance. On en avait besoin aussi. Au fait Hook a appelé. Tu as un mois de vacances. »

« Eh bien dis donc, Gold n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. N'empêche que ça fait du bien de dormir aussi longtemps. » dit-elle encore à moitié endormie.

« Ouais mais Charlie Puth m'a bien réveillée. » répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ouais c'est sûr ''Let's Marvin Gaye get it on'' ça donne la patate !» essayant de retenir un fou rire.

« Rigole toi, pendant ce temps j'ai inscrit ton appartement sur le site quand tu dormais encore. »

« Tu as fait quoi ?» en haussant le ton

« Oui j'ai pris les devants et me regarde pas comme ça c'est pour ton bien. » toujours calme devant le ton d'Emma.

« Oui mais tu aurais pu me le dire avant ! » toujours aussi paniquée.

« Tu as quoi à paniquer comme ça ? Ton appart n'est pas aussi bordélique à ce que je sache ! »

« Non mais il est peu meublé… » fit-elle, diminuant le ton qu'elle avait employé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Des meubles ça s'achète. Des murs ça se refait. Ne stresse pas pour rien. » Rigola-t-elle devant la panique d'Emma

« Enfin bref tu as des nouvelles alors ? » s'exclama-t-elle, sa confiance éveillée.

« Effectivement, ton appart a plus à quelqu'un finalement. » levant un sourcil.

« Tu rigoles ? »répondit-elle étonnée.

« Je t'assure que non, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas ouvert la conversation. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. C'est ton appart pas le mien. »

Elle avait coupé court aux questions qu'Emma pourrait poser.

« Ouais… Où est ton ordinateur! »Ruby rigola quand elle lui montra où se trouvait l'objet en question.

Emma se précipita dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. En réalité elle voulait savoir à qui elle allait prêter son appartement. Elle voulait laisser une bonne impression à la personne qui allait loger chez elle.

« Ruby ! » cria-t-elle tel un sanglier rappelant sa meute.

« Quoi ? Pas la peine de crier ! J'étais juste à côté tu sais ! » dit-elle en lui désignant la pièce.

« Désolée, mais comment on répond je comprends rien à ton truc là… »

« Emma tu fais juste 'répondre aux messages' » Rigola-t-elle devant le manque de curiosité en matière d'informatique.

« Donc je fais répondre et …? » répondit-elle comme si cela était son premier rencard.

« Et tu attends que la personne te réponde ! Ce n'est pas compliqué ! Je commence à croire que ta couleur déteint sur tes neurones. »

« Hey ! » rétorqua-t-elle en lui balançant le premier chiffon trouvé.

« Répond lui rooohh. Faut tout lui faire » dit-elle tout en allant dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre sa douche.

Emma était devant l'écran. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pourtant le message était clair.

' _'Bonjour,_

 _Je suis Regina Mills, je vis à New-York. J'aimerais discuter des conditions pour pouvoir échanger nos appartements respectifs. Répondez-moi s'il vous plait._

 _Cordialement._

 _Mme Mills''_

Bloquée devant son écran depuis dix minutes, c'est avec une petite tape sur la tête qu'Emma comprit qu'il était temps de lui répondre.

 _''Bonjour,_

 _Je suis Emma Swan et je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous avez pour mon apparemment que je qualifierais de désastreux. J'aimerais connaître vos conditions mais aussi vous connaître. Je n'aime pas trop laisser des inconnus s'immiscer dans mon appartement sans avoir la moindre information (déformation professionnelle désolée)._

 _Cordialement_

 _Mlle Swan, shérif de Stroybrooke._ _''_

« Tu lui as répondu. Il était temps ! » dit Ruby qui commençait à préparer le repas.

« Oui c'est fait Maman. » répondit la blonde en se moquant d'elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Mon enfant tu vas avoir des problèmes si tu continues à te moquer de moi comme tu le fais !» Ce qui déclencha un fou rire entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Ruby merci. Ça va me faire du bien de partir de Storybrooke. » La regardant dans les yeux.

« Je sais. Si j'avais pu je t'aurais accompagné. New-York tu te rends compte !»

« C'est sûr que là, question éloignement je suis gâtée. » Dit-elle ironiquement.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » la question piqua la curiosité d'Emma.

« Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle veuille venir ici, à Storybrooke. »

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. On a tous nos soucis Emma. Elle veut peut être reprendre un nouveau départ ou échapper à quelque chose. »

« Ouais c'est vrai. J'ai envie d'en connaître un peu plus sur elle, après tout, je prête mon appartement ! »

Sa réponse déclencha un énorme fou rire à Ruby qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« Shérif Emma Swan, t'es en vacance pas au boulot ! » Rigolant de plus belle.

« Que veux-tu j'ai le métier dans la peau. » dit-elle avec un sourcil levé avant de partir dans le fou rire de son amie.

Après avoir déjeuné, les deux jeunes femmes étaient sorties faire du shopping tout en rigolant. Elles aperçurent Gold au détour d'une rue. Le comportement d'Emma changea immédiatement. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était le sourire de Gold et le petit bonjour de la main qui lui était adressé. Étonnée, Emma fit de même par pure courtoisie. Décidément depuis quelques jours, plein de changements s'opéraient dans sa vie. Ces changements, elle en avait besoin. C'était une toute autre Emma Swan qui reviendrait ici dans quelques semaines.

Le fait que Regina puisse la contacter pour son appartement avait rendue Emma de plus en plus curieuse. En rentrant, elle décida de lui écrire un second message. Elle fut surprise que Regina lui ai répondu aussi vite.

#Emma et #Regina #Conversations

 _''Bonjour Miss Swan,_

 _Pour tout vous dire, je suis d'accord avec vous. Je n'aime pas non plus laisser ma maison à de parfaits inconnus mais je vais décrire un peu ma vie. Regina Mills, trente-huit ans avocate depuis quinze ans à New-York. J'ai un fils qui s'appelle Henry et qui a douze ans. Je dois vous contredire sur un point. Votre appartement n'est pas aussi désastreux, il est juste … épuré. Si je vous ai contacté, c'est pour pouvoir me retrouver moi, ainsi que mon fils qui doit retrouver la mère qu'il avait autrefois avant que le travail ne prenne une place trop importante dans ma vie. Pourquoi Storybrooke me direz-vous ? Demandez à mon fils pourquoi il a choisi cette ville. Selon lui, c'est un nom 'super bizarre' qui vaut le coup d'être visité et habité. Vivre là-bas est une tout autre histoire._

 _Et vous, quelle est votre histoire ?_

 _Cordialement_

 _Mme Mills.''_

Emma y répondit aussi vite qu'elle put.

 _''Bonjour Regina,_

 _Au moins quelqu'un est d'accord avec moi. Moi c'est simple. Emma Swan Shérif de cette ville depuis cinq ans. J'ai trente-cinq ans, pas d'enfant. J'ai aussi constaté que mon appartement n'était pas trop meublé, cela est dû à mon ancienne vie. Cela revient à dire que je déménageais souvent alors pourquoi avoir des meubles à soi ? Pourquoi j'ai déménagé autant allez-vous me demander. C'est facile. Je suis orpheline et je vivais de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans où j'ai pris mes bagages et je suis partie. J'ai besoin de changer d'air après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours au commissariat. A force de trop travailler, j'ai fait un burn-out. Le Maire de la ville ne m'avait pas accordé de vacances depuis un an, j'ai craqué. Je me demande pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, si sa se trouve, vous vous en fichez._

 _Cordialement_

 _Mlle Swan Emma''_

Regina était partie lorsqu'Emma lui répondit. C'est en rentrant deux heures plus tard qu'elle découvrit un message de sa part. Elle le lut et fut frappée par la détresse de cette femme. Elle se disait qu'elles avaient des points en communs. Elle regarda l'heure qu'il était.

Dix-neuf heure trente, elle se demanda si elle devait lui répondre tout de suite ou après. La question ne posa plus quand Henry vint dans la cuisine en disant qu'il avait faim.

Elle avait la ferme intention de connaître Emma. Après tout, elle n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu en la contactant sur le site. Elles pourraient peut-être devenir amies ? Mais cela était une autre histoire.


	4. Sa commence mal

_**Coucou a tous. Merci pour les reviews. Pour info le chapitre est en train d'etre corriger par ma beta. Désolée pour le retard également j'ai eu un soucis de connexion internet.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous.**_

 _ **Disclammer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient .**_

* * *

#Emma et #Regina #Conversations

 _''Bonjour Miss Swan,_

 _Certes vous avez un lourd passé. Sachez que je n'apprécie pas que les personnes se plaignent ainsi pour obtenir de la compassion._

 _J'ai également un lourd passé, notamment avec le père d'Henry. Pourtant, je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits. Ayez de la retenue envers une inconnue. Je ne vous connais pas et le peu que d'informations que j'ai sur vous me dissuade de poursuivre la discussion._

 _Cordialement_

 _Mme Mills''_

Quand elle lut le mail en question, Emma n'en crut pas ses yeux. Comment osait-elle la juger sur ce simple fait ? Certes, elle en avait dit un peu trop voire beaucoup. Cela n'était pas une raison de juger les gens sans raison. Elle s'était dit qu'elle était différente des autres personnes qu'on pouvait rencontrer sur ce genre de site. Elle ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle décida de ne pas lui répondre tant qu'elle était encore en colère.

Elle contacta Ruby pour aller cinéma. Ruby lui proposa une autre sortie en dehors de Storybrooke. Ce fut dans une soirée, qui lui était encore inconnue, qu'Emma se laissa embarquée.

De son côté, Regina se disait peut-être qu'elle avait été trop loin dans ces propos. Si seulement son patron ne l'avait pas appelé avant qu'elle envoie le mail… En effet, le directeur du cabinet avait appelé Regina pour lui faire part de son mécontentement. La raison : ses absences répétées, les dossiers en retard et bien d'autres choses encore. Très énervée contre lui et non contre Emma, elle avait laissé passer ses émotions sur Emma.

Depuis l'envoie du mail et l'heure tardive qui s'annonçait, elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Emma n'avait pas répondu. Il était vingt-deux heures. Mettant sa fierté de côté, elle se décida à lui envoyer un autre mail. C'était sans compter l'arrivée d'un adolescent accroc aux séries et surtout à une série en particulier : Grey's Anatomy.

« Maman dépêches-toi ! Ça commence !» sautillant partout dans la maison.

« Henry, c'est juste une série. »

« Non justement c'est plus que ça ! » en la regardant d'un air outré.

« Pour moi c'est une série comme les autres. »

« 'Man, elle a plus de 11 saisons, des couples se sont formés, se sont défaits mais c'est ça qui fait le bonheur de la série. »

« Oh mon dieu, mon fils est accroc a une série ! Que vais-je faire de toi » en levant les yeux vers le ciel

« Déjà regarde-la avec moi ! » avec un grand sourire qui allait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Hors de question ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu aimerais certains couples mais je parie à coup sûr que Merder te plairait. »

« Merder ? » en fronçant les cils

« Faut-il vraiment que je te fasse voir toute les saisons ? OK. » se levant du canapé.

« Henry que fais-tu ? »

« Marathon Grey's Anatomy et non tu n'y couperas pas ! »

Henry s'assit de nouveau dans le canapé en appuyant sur play. Au bout de trois épisodes, Regina s'était épris du couple que formaient Meredith et Derek.

C'était sans compter la surprise que la saison trois annonçait. Oui elle l'avait reconnue. Celle qui jouait Callie Torres n'était autre que Sara Ramirez, sa cousine. Henry ne l'avait pas reconnu puisqu'elles s'étaient perdues de vue depuis des années. Elles restaient toujours en contact par lettres postées mais ce n'était que quelques fois dans l'année.

Depuis cette surprise, elle n'avait plus du tout suivi les épisodes et encore moins la saison.

C'est Henry qui la ramena à la réalité.

« Qui y'a-t-il Maman ? »

« Ce n'est rien Henry. »

« Arrête de mentir ! » dit-il sur un ton sec et franc.

« Henry baisse d'un ton de suite! » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Désolée maman, mais je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Ça me rend triste… » en baissant sa tête pour regarder ses pieds.

« Henry je te dois la vérité. »

« Je ne vais pas aimer je crois.»

« Henry. En ce moment pour toi comme pour moi les choses changent. Pas dans le bon sens. De plus notre relation est ou était devenue compliquée. Heureusement tu m'as fait comprendre certaines choses. La plus importante est toi. Je t'ai délaissé pour un travail que je n'aime plus. Tink a eu une idée. Une sorte d'échange de maison avec une inconnue. »

« Qui c'est ? »

« Elle s'appelle Emma Swan, Shérif de Storybrooke, tu sais la ville super bizarre que tu as adoré comme par magie. »

« Ah c'est donc ça, ton projet. »

« Oui et tu es une tête en l'air car je te l'avais déjà expliqué. »

« Ah bon ? » fronçant des sourcils ce qui fit éclater de rire Regina.

« Oui. J'ai été un peu brusque avec elle. Je lui ai mal parlé. » ajouta-t-elle avec un visage triste.

« Fais lui tes excuses, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Pourquoi tout est si facile avec toi ? » avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Hum… parce que je suis intelligent ! » bombant le torse tel un déclenchant un rire chez Regina. Elle le prit dans ses bras et commença une série de chatouille envers le jeune homme. Après la série et la discussion avec Henry, elle décida de faire ses excuses à Emma.

'' _Bonjour ou plutôt Bonsoir,_

 _Je vous écris une seconde fois pour m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû vous juger comme ça. De plus j'ai juste reporté ma colère sur vous alors que j'aurais dû la faire sur mon patron. Pardonnez-moi. Écrivez-moi. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâchée contre moi. Je ne referai plus la même erreur._

 _Cordialement._

 _Mme Mills''_

Emma, elle, était toujours en colère. Personne ne l'avait jugé aussi sévèrement. C'était sans compter Ruby, qui avait vu l'état dans lequel Emma se trouvait. De fil en aiguille, elle se retrouva embarquée dans une boite de nuit. Elle ne connaissait pas ce night-club. Elle ne voulait pas danser. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Regina Mills. Elle semblait pourtant agréable. Elle avait déjà des projets en étant à New-York mais ses chances étaient compromises maintenant. Elle repéra le bar. Elle commanda des shoots de téquila. Cinq au total. Le barman, la regarda avec un sourire malicieux.

« Mlle ? Pourquoi une aussi belle dame que vous reste là, accrochée à mon bar ? »

« Parce que j'adore la téquila. » décrochant un fou rire de la part du barman.

« On me l'avait jamais faite avec autant de pessimisme ! »

« Je suis pas pessimiste ! » rétorqua-t-elle en relevant la tête.

« Quel est le problème ? Un barman écoute toujours les problèmes des autres. »

« Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous le dire ? D'abord Mr le barman. »

« Le barman s'appelle Graham. »

« Et la demoiselle s'appelle Emma. »

« Alors racontez. » en servant un Get 27 « cadeau de la maison ».

« On m'a sévèrement mal jugé, par d'autres personnes ça m'aurait même pas atteint. » expliqua-t-elle en buvant un coup sec.

« Et pourquoi le contraire avec cette personne ? »

« J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait se comprendre vu nos passés en ''commun''. »

« Tu sais parfois on pense être comprise sur certaines choses. Peut-être qu'il est coincé ? »

« Elle. C'est une femme. »

« Et quelle est la différence ? Elle est peut être coincée ? » fit-il, rigolant de nouveau.

« A voir. Si c'est ça je sens que je vais m'amuser ! » rit-elle de concert.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis quelqu'un qui décoince tout le monde ! »

Elle éclata de rire suite à sa réponse.

« Je vois. On va arrêter l'alcool. Go coca cola maintenant. »

« Oh bah pourquoi Gramy ?»

« Gramy t'es sérieuse ! » dit-il choqué.

« Ça te va bien » se moqua-t-elle comme une fillette de six ans.

« Ok. Où est ton amie ? »

« Là ! » criant comme si elle avait fait la découverte du siècle.

Graham se fit remplacer au bar. Il alla en direction de Ruby qui dansait langoureusement avec un homme. Il demanda à l'homme de partir pour qu'il parle à Ruby. Ce qu'il fit.

« Bonjour, je suis le barman. Emma est bien alcoolisée. Elle est comme une fillette de six ans qui voit des crayons de couleurs pour la première fois. » Ruby rigola à la comparaison qu'il venait de faire.

Ruby la regarda. Elle se désola du spectacle qui avait lieu. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, emmenant Emma avec elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, en taxi, Emma dormit. Pire elle ronfla. Ruby rit dans sa barbe et se dit qu'il lui fallait une preuve. Elle savait qu'Emma allait nier les faits le lendemain.

Elle prit son portable, la filma et enregistra cette séquence.

Le lendemain matin, Ruby était déjà réveillée depuis une bonne heure quand Emma se leva. En voyant son visage et sa coupe de cheveux, elle explosa de rire. Emma rechigna ce qui fit encore plus rigoler Ruby qui prit une photo.

« Ca va pas d'être aussi joyeuse ! » protesta-t-elle, encore dans le brouillard.

« Emma, tu sais je te remercie pour hier soir. » fit son amie avec un sourire malsain.

« Je vois pas en quoi, j'étais bourrée… » s'exclama Emma.

« Bah justement, dans le taxi... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Emma la coupa.

« Quoi ? j'ai fait quoi ? Ruby je me rappelle de rien ! Aide-moi ! » Ruby éclata à nouveau de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Emma.

« Non tu ronfles mais un truc de malade Emma. Limite t'es le moteur de ta poubelle jaune. »

« JE NE RONFLE PAS. T'as du mal entendre. » C'est à ce moment que Ruby sortit son arme fatale et la montra à Emma.

« Non c'est pas vrai ! Je ronfle comme une locomotive ! » les yeux sortant de sa tête. Ruby n'en pouvait plus. Que ce soit la vidéo ou la tête d'Emma.

« Puisque c'est ainsi » dit-elle avec un air hautain « Je vais dans ma chambre et je pique ton ordinateur. » elle courut vers l'ordinateur en question, le prit et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Une fois enfermée, elle vérifia si Regina lui avait envoyé un autre email. Ce qui était le cas.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle s'excusait. Regina savait qu'elle l'avait blessée. Elle allait ramer pour se faire pardonner. Après tout ce n'était qu'une inconnue pour elle.

 _''Bonjour Regina,_

 _Je dois te dire que tu m'as vraiment blessé. Chaque histoire est différente. Je me suis confiée à toi sachant que tu pouvais vraiment me comprendre par rapport à mon entourage. Je me suis encore trompée. Peut-être qu'au final, cette histoire d'échange ne devrait pas se faire. Pour ta gouverne, je ne veux aucune compassion ni pitié._

 _Tu devrais apprendre à t'ouvrir plus aux autres plutôt que de rester comme une vieille mégère chez toi. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Réagis un peu. Tu es en train de perdre ton fils et c'est lui qui t'as mise devant le fait accompli. Tu t'es perdue et devenue coincée. Désolée d'être blessante mais tu dois te réveiller ! C'est important._

 _Recontacte-moi quand tu auras décidé de vraiment changer les choses._

 _Emma''_

Emma était fière d'elle. Elle avait dit la vérité. Elle savait qu'elle allait recevoir un mail dans le même style avec des mots blessants. Elle serait blindée. Ses mots l'avaient vraiment touchée. Ce que Ruby ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait pleuré après être allée se coucher pour ne pas être entendue. Comment une femme avait pu devenir aussi froide et sans cœur ? Certes son erreur était de s'être dévoilée trop rapidement. Elle ne referait pas la même erreur. Une seule fois avant elle, elle avait baissé sa garde. Neal. Elle l'avait aimé, d'un amour tellement fort qu'on aurait pu croire au grand Amour. C'était sans compter Tamara. Cette femme métissée lui avait volé son cœur. Il avait quitté Emma comme une moins que rien. Depuis elle s'était forgée une carapace que seuls Ruby et Hook avaient réussi à percer en quinze ans d'amitié.

Ils étaient les seuls fidèles. Ils avaient même déménagé pour toujours rester avec elle.

Elle attendait impatiemment la réaction de Regina suite à son mail.

Excitée et inquiète à la fois. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait quand même pas été trop loin. Pour cela elle alla voir Hook.

« Ma belle, que me vaut ta charmante visite alors que t'es en vacances ? »

« C'est tout vu, je viens voir l'apollon qui me sert d'amis … quoi que t'as grossi quand même. »

« Hey sois pas si méchante ... C'est la tarte que Mary Margaret a fait, un vrai délice. » se frottant le ventre pour dire qu'il avait bien mangé.

« Ventre sur patte ! » ce qui provoqua un fou rire entre les deux amis.

« Em', que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi sérieux, tu me fous la frousse ? »

« Je suis le meilleur pour ça. »

« Ruby m'a inscrite à un espèce de programme d'échange de maison, 'fin bref. Une personne a trouvé mon appart sympa... Elle s'appelle Regina. Nos histoires sont assez semblables. Nous échangions par mail. »

« Échangions ? Ce n'est plus le cas ? »

« J'y viens. On se parlait bien jusqu'à hier ou elle m'a reproché de chercher de la compassion à cause de mon histoire. Ses mots étaient blessants et le sont toujours. » expliqua-t-elle en essuyant sa petite larme

« Je crois Emma que tu fais un transfert. Je m'explique. Ce qui s'est passé avec Neal, tu crois que Regina fera pareil. Même si ce n'est que de l'amitié. »

« Je lui ai envoyé une réponse assez blessante aussi. » voyant le regard de Killian elle ajouta « Me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais comment je suis quand je suis attaquée de plein front. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire de même. T'as écrit quoi ? »

« J'ai fait une copie sur mon portable attends ...Tiens, lis. »

 _''Bonjour Regina,_

 _Je dois te dire que tu m'as vraiment blessé. Chaque histoire est différente. Je me suis confiée à toi sachant que tu pouvais vraiment me comprendre par rapport à mon entourage. Je me suis encore trompée. Peut-être qu'au final, cette histoire d'échange ne devrait pas se faire. Pour ta gouverne, je ne veux aucune compassion ni pitié._

 _Tu devrais apprendre à t'ouvrir plus aux autres plutôt que de rester comme une vieille mégère chez toi. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Réagis un peu. Tu es en train de perdre ton fils et c'est lui qui t'as mise devant le fait accompli. Tu t'es perdue et devenue coincée. Désolée d'être blessante mais tu dois te réveiller ! C'est important._

 _Recontacte-moi quand tu auras décidé de vraiment changer les choses._

 _Emma''_

« Eh bien, elle a dû te foutre en rogne pour que tu lui aies répondu ça. » Etonné de la réaction d'Emma.

« C'est trop ? » fit-elle, inquiète.

« Tu verras ce qu'elle répondra. C'est quitte ou double. Soit elle réagit et renchérit avec des mots blessants, soit elle prend tes mots et se décide à changer. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je ne sais pas Emma. C'est sûr que là tu t'es mis à son niveau. Tu crois pas qu'elle devrait être mal en ce moment en lisant tes mots ?» levant un sourcil.

« Bah elle sera au moins dans l'état où j'étais quand elle m'a balancé les siens. »

« Têtue comme un mulet ! »

« Elle m'avait renvoyée un mail après pour s'excuser. »

« J'ai cru deviner. Tu devrais faire pareil. »

« Non. Si ça peut la faire changer. »

« A force de jouer avec le feu on s'y brule rappelle-toi de ça, Em'. »

« On verra. Je te laisse Kill' ! » Rigolant du surnom qu'elle lui avait trouvé il y a de cela quinze ans.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça c'est énervant à la fin ! » S'énerva-t-il devant ce surnom débile.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Kill. » rigolant de plus belle et partit.

A ces mots Killian sourit tout de même.


	5. La rencontre

_**Bonjour !**_

 ** _Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu. Voici le nouveau chapitre la rencontre. Ma beta m'as corriger deux chapitre dont celui ci donc je pourrais postuler le prochain chapitre en temps et en heure la prochaine fois. Je souhaite vraiment que vous me laissiez vos impressions pour m'améliorer !_**

 ** _Je ne dis pas que j'écris mal, mais j'ai la sensation d'aller un peu trop vite et que du coup j'oublie peut être des détails qui pourrait être essentiel._**

 ** _Bien sur tous les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas_**

* * *

 _ **#Regina #New-york**_

Après avoir regardé tant bien que mal sa cousine réussir sa vie d'actrice, elle se décida à l'appeler. Avant ça, elle vérifia ses mails. Elle vit la réponse d'Emma. Elle hésita à l'ouvrir. Elle avait peur de sa réaction puis elle se décida à l'ouvrir. Elle lut les mots d'Emma. A chaque mot, phrase, ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur ses joues. A ce moment-là, elle s'aperçut que ses propres mots résonnaient dans ceux d'Emma. Elle ferma son ordinateur d'un geste vif et s'écroula sur son lit. Henry entendit les sanglots depuis sa chambre. Il se précipita vers elle. La voyant ainsi, il se décida à appeler Tink. Un petit quart d'heure après son appel, elle arriva et entra en trombe dans la chambre de Regina. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à épuisement de celle-ci. Henry impuissant devant cette situation, prit l'ordinateur de sa mère et lut le mail en question.

Il comprenait pourquoi sa mère était autant bouleversée. Pris par la colère, il écrit un mail à Emma Swan.

 _Bonjour Madame Swan,_

 _Je me nomme Henry George Mills, fils de Regina Mills. Vous écrivez à ma maman depuis quelques temps. Aujourd'hui ma maman est triste et je crois que c'est à cause de vous. Vous l'avez blessée et je protège ma mère malgré nos petits différends. Je voudrais que vous vous excusiez, votre mail était déplacé elle s'était excusée. J'étais content de savoir qu'elle avait une amie en dehors d'ici. Elle aussi s'est trompée sur vous._

 _Henry Mills_.

Il remit en place l'ordinateur et alla dans sa chambre. Elle dormait dans les bras de Tink. Quand elle le vit, elle s'extirpa des bras de Regina pour la laisser dormir dans son lit. Ils la regardèrent dormir. Sur son visage on pouvait voir les traces que les larmes avaient laissées. Tink referma la porte. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Henry soucieux, était dans ses pensées quand Tink lui parla. Tout à coup, Henry éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Tink. Elle pensa que cette Emma Swan faisait des ravages qu'elle aurait bien voulu éviter. La colère était en elle. Comment avait-elle pu faire pleurer sa meilleure amie ainsi que son filleul ?

Pour le moment le plus important était de le calmer.

« Henry, calme-toi. »

« Non, elle a fait du mal à maman. Je peux pas supporter ça. » pleurant plus fort.

« Henry, on ne connait pas toute l'histoire. »

« Même. Elle est déjà triste car on se dispute souvent… » essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

« C'est différent. C'est ta mère Henry et peu importe ce que tu dis ou fais elle sera toujours là pour toi. »

« Tu crois ? » se calmant peu à peu.

« Oh oui. La seule chose qu'elle veut voir heureux plus que tout c'est bien toi. » lui offrant un sourire de confiance.

« Mais j'ai lu le mail d'Emma, elle a été méchante ! » la colère prenant dessus sur les larmes.

« Henry comme je te l'ai dit, on ne sait pas toute l'histoire. A présent je te fais à manger et tu files faire tes devoirs. »

« Et maman ? »

« Je m'en occupe. Une marraine sert à prendre soin de son filleul et de sa mère ! »

« Merci Tink. »

Henry partit dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs même s'il n'en avait pas. Pendant ce temps, Tink fit à manger et réfléchit à comment elle pouvait les sortir de là. Elle n'avait pas de solution. Peut-être couper tout contact avec cette Emma Swan ? Elle se rappela que Regina était heureuse ces derniers temps. Henry y était pour quelque chose c'est sûr mais Emma aussi. Elle était dans une impasse.

Henry avait fait ses devoirs, partiellement. Il regarda par la fenêtre tomber la neige. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se disait qu'il ferait tout pour rendre sa mère heureuse, même lui trouver un compagnon. Il avait sa mission. D'habitude il avait toujours un nom adéquat pour ces missions mais rien ne venait. Il soupira. Il releva la tête et trouva : opération happy ending.

 _ **#Emma #Storybrooke**_

Après avoir été rendre visite à Killian, Emma s'était dirigée le plus naturellement vers le bar ou elle avait passé la soirée avec Ruby. Elle alla directement au bar et reconnut Graham. Il la reconnut également.

« Hey, Salut comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?»

« Salut, bah ça peu allée, sers-moi une tequila. »

« Je vois. Toujours le même souci avec Regina ? »

« Oui, ce coup-ci je pense que je suis la méchante. » buvant un coup sec.

« Pourquoi, tu n'as rien fait je me trompe ? »

« Oui et non. Je lui ai répondu de la même manière qu'elle. » évitant son regard.

« Emma, si tu joues à ce jeu ne viens pas te plaindre. »

« Je sais, le pire c'est qu'elle s'était excusée ! »

« Tu déconnes la ! Comment veux-tu avoir une amie avec ton attitude… »

« Oui papa je le sais ça ! »

« Emma je te connais pas tant que ça, mais je t'ai déjà cernée. »

« Ah oui et vas-y dis-moi ce que tu penses savoir ! »

« D'accord. Tu as un passé assez chargé. Tu t'es toujours débrouillée toute seule. Tu te coupes littéralement de la vie sociale à part tes deux meilleurs amis. Niveau relation ça doit être catastrophique. Alors je me trompe ? »

« Euh… Bah c'est que ... »

« Je t'ai connu plus éloquente. » avec un sourire en coin.

« Il n'y a que Ruby et Killian qui ont su me cerner à ce point.» baissant la tête.

« Bah maintenant je le suis aussi. »

« A ton avis je fais quoi ? »

« Va la voir à New-York. »

« Mais t'es dingues ou quoi ! » posant le verre d'un coup sec le brisant.

« A mon avis elle est au même point que toi hier soir. » la fixant.

« Genre je me pointe et je dis Emma Swan la femme qui vous a envoyée balader ! » criant un peu plus fort.

« Non, Emma Swan la coincée des relations sociales. » éclatant de rire.

« C'est pas marrant ! »

« Au contraire c'est une bonne idée.» intervint Ruby.

« Je connais même pas son adresse ! »

« Ca se cherche. » disait Graham

« Je tape Mills Regina ? » demanda Emma

« Elle t'a dit qu'elle travaillait dans un cabinet d'avocat. Ça doit être facile. » dit Ruby en buvant son Martini.

« Vous êtes des dingues, je m'en vais ! »

Elle but son dernier verre et partit à une vitesse folle.

Elle prit un taxi pour rentrer chez elle. Elle vérifia ses mails et trouva celui de Regina.

Elle l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle lut lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Son fils avait pris la défense de sa mère. Comment était-il possible qu'un gamin de douze ans soit aussi intelligent ? Elle avait appelé Ruby et Killian qui ne répondaient pas. Les mots de Ruby et Graham résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ouvra une page internet et chercha le nom de Mills Regina. Elle trouva. Sur Wikipédia, on la surnommait le requin. Elle ne laissait aucune chance à ses adversaires et gagnait presque toute ces affaires. Elle chercha l'adresse personnelle mais en vain.

C'était décidé. Elle voulait repartir sur de nouvelle base avec elle. Pour cela, elle attrapa sa valise mis quelques affaires en vrac et la ferma.

Elle descendit vers sa voiture et y mit sa valise. Elle remonta et laissa un message sur un bout de papier à l'attention de Ruby et de Killian concernant ses intentions.

Elle leur laissa quand-même un sms puis partit en direction New- York.

Après des heures passées sur la route, elle trouva un petit hôtel pas trop cher. De là, elle alla dans la chambre qu'elle avait réservé sur une aire d'autoroute. Certes ce n'était pas un cinq étoile mais cela serait suffisant. Elle décida de dormir quelques heures avant de continuer ses recherches. Le mail de son fils l'avait vraiment bouleversée, mais aussi les paroles de Graham et Ruby.

 _ **#Regina #New-York**_

Après avoir dormi plus de deux heures, elle se réveilla enfin. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit la tête baissée. A croire que le sol pourrait la consoler. Elle repensa aux mots de Miss Swan. Malgré le ton et les mots employés, elle se disait qu'elle avait raison. Après tout, depuis des années, elle n'avait rien fait pour améliorer ses relations avec son fils. Elle entendit quelqu'un monter. Elle ne fut pas surprise qu'il s'agisse d'Henry. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir avec un plateau repas et une pile de DVD.

« Henry c'est quoi tout ça ?» fit-elle étonnée.

« Avec Tink, on a décidé de se faire un marathon » répondit-il en souriant jusqu'aux dents.

« J'espère que c'est pas Harry Potter ? » avec un ton grave.

« Mais maman on les adore avec Tink ! » la suppliant.

« Justement pas plus tard que la semaine dernière on s'est fait un weekend Harry Potter ! »

« Maman s'il te plait... »

« Non Henry, c'est juste que ce soir je ne suis pas d'humeur désolée » elle afficha une mine triste.

« Ça ne fait rien. On va faire des crêpes ? » tout heureux d'avoir trouvé une autre idée.

« Chéri, je suis pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Emma m'a fait comprendre certaines choses. Je me dois de les appliquer. » en s'accroupissent vers Henry.

« Mais elle a été méchante, tu as même pleuré » cria-t-il de colère.

« Oui c'est vrai. Mais au-dessus de ça, elle m'a fait comprendre que ma vie d'aujourd'hui était monotone. Je ne pensais qu'à moi et pas assez à toi. » sur un ton calme et serein.

« Donc on la déteste pas ? »

« Pourquoi nous devrions ? »

« Elle a été méchante ! »

« Crois-tu que parfois toi tu ne l'es pas envers tes amis ? »

« Si un peu… »

« Voilà, c'est pareil pour Emma. Je dois aller au cabinet demain matin régler quelques papiers. Ça te dit qu'on aille au parc pique-niquer ? »

« Super, j'adorerais ! » s'exclamant de joie.

Ils descendirent tous les deux, dans un fou rire que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre. En les voyant, Tink sut que quelque chose allait changer ces prochains jours. Elle sourit aux deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Ils lui rendirent le même sourire. La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 _ **#Emma#Regina #New-York**_

Le lendemain, Emma se leva aux aurores. Elle était déterminée à rechercher Regina.

Où chercher ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle alla alors dans un café avec une connexion WIFI. Elle chercha les plus grands cabinets de New York. Il y en avait tellement. Heureusement qu'ils prenaient soin de mettre les noms de leurs collaborateurs. Elle trouva : Wood&co'.

Elle trouva Regina et son cabinet d'avocat. Elle nota l'adresse et essaya de trouver un taxi pour l'y conduire. Une fois le taxi trouvé, elle indiqua l'adresse.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble, elle prit peur. Était-ce une bonne décision de venir la voir ? Qu'allait-elle dire? Allait-elle la gifler ?

Après s'être posé toute ces questions, elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra.

C'était une grande salle, avec trois comptoirs d'accueil. Elle ne savait pas où se diriger. Un homme vint à elle et se présenta.

« Bonjour Mlle ? »

« Swan, Emma Swan » répondit-elle timidement.

« Que cherchez-vous Mlle Swan ? »

« Une amie. » sec et franche.

« Qui s'appelle ? »

« Vous êtes flic ? »

« Quelle répartie, mais non. Je me nomme Robin Wood. »

« Je cherche justement un avocat, enfin avocate. »

« Très bien, venez à notre cabinet. Cinquième étage. »

« Très bien. »

Après s'être séparés, Emma réfléchissait. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle avaiy toujours eu un bon jugement et une bonne intuition. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur quand elle entendit quelqu'un lui dire de retenir l'ascenseur.

« RETENEZ-LE » cria-t-elle ce que fit Emma sans prêter attention à la personne.

« Merci. »

« De rien. » répondit Emma.

« Vous allez à quel étage ? »

« Au cinquième et vous? »

« Pareillement. »

« Très bien. »

Arrivé à l'étage attendu, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent au cabinet Wood&co'.

C'est là que tout bascula. Emma demanda Regina Mills et la secrétaire regarda la femme qui était à côté d'elle. Un regard de peur. Emma se tourna et comprit. Elle comprit quand elle vit les larmes de Regina venir à ces yeux. Elle partit en direction de son bureau quand Emma la suivit.

Arrivée dans son bureau, Regina était face à sa vitre et Emma la regardait de dos. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Aucun regard échangé. Un silence pesait dans la pièce.

C'est Emma qui parla en premier et coupa ce silence pesant.

« Regina...retourne-toi. » avec de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle s'exécuta.

« Miss Swan, que faites-vous ici ? » dit-elle avec de la colère dans la voix.

« Je suis là pour m'excuser... Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça. C'était un prétexte parce que tu m'avais vraiment blessé. Toute ma vie j'ai entendu ce que tu avais écrit dans ton mail. Quand le passé resurgit, je me protège. J'étais mal, mes amis m'ont fait prendre conscience que c'était inapproprié. Qu'il fallait que je m'excuse. »

On voyait sur ces joues, les larmes, prouvant sa sincérité.

« Miss Swan ….Emma, je dois m'excuser aussi. Tu m'as confié ton passée et moi je t'ai refoulé. De la pire des manières. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai besoin de changement, d'où le programme d'échange de maison. Pas que. Je vais quitter mon travail. Je veux me consacrer à ma passion, mon fils. En parlant avec toi et tes mots ont eu un impact sur moi. Tu avais raison sur bien des points. Je dois me réveiller; le réveil était juste trop brutal. » La regardant avec les larmes perlées sur sa joue.

« Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi j'en ai besoin. Ecoute, je suis à New-york. J'ai encore trois semaines de vacances et je ne connais pas la ville... » en espérant que son guide soit Regina.

« Il y a de très bons guides. Je peux même t'en conseiller un… » répliqua-t-elle.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais ça sera toi mon guide et pas question de dire non ? »

« Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne.» commença à s'énerver Regina.

« Si, depuis que tu as besoin de changement. » avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu n'es pas ma mère. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. » se leva et s'énerva.

« Très bien. Fais ta tête de mule. Tu voulais changer. Bravo sacré changement. Pourquoi je suis venue ici ? Ah oui ton fils. Lui s'inquiète pour toi à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! Il m'avait envoyé un mail car il t'a vu en pleurs dans ta chambre ! Une journée. Le record a été battu. As-tu une idée combien de ton fils t'aimes ? Ou du moins une partie ? Je suis au Four Season hôtel qui n'est pas à ton goût, contacte-moi si tu as réfléchis. Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »

Emma s'était énervée et avait laissé Regina sans voix. C'était la première fois que Regina n'avait pas eu à dire son mot concernant l'échange. Robin avait vu l'altercation depuis son bureau. Il s'était dit que cette semaine allait être mouvementée et pour son plus grand plaisir.

Regina était assise dans la chaise de son bureau, regardant à nouveau la ville par sa vitre du cinquième étage. Elle avait trouvé une adversaire qui avait de la répartie. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui parlait sur ce ton sans même se soucier des conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer.

Elle réfléchissait à la proposition d'Emma. Après tout elle voulait du changement. Emma lui en apportait sur un plateau tout frais garni. Personne ne comprit lorsque Regina sortit en trombe de son bureau.

« EMMA attends... »

Trop tard. Elle était déjà partie. Elle prit un taxi et se dirigea au Four Season comme elle le lui avait indiqué. Arriver à l'hôtel, elle entra et demanda au réceptionniste la chambre d'Emma.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame ? »

« La chambre d'Emma Swan, je vous prie. » d'un ton sec et peu agréable.

« Je suis désolée, Mlle Swan ne veut être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. »

« S'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. »

« Mlle Swan a été très clair là-dessus. »

« Ecoutez, j'ai vraiment besoin de la voir quitte à vous payer ! » Il regarda son supérieur et d'un signe de la tête, lui donna sa réponse positive.

« La chambre 342. En espérant que vous ayez votre chance. »

« Merci beaucoup. Tenez. » Lui adressa un large sourire et lui glissa un billet de cinquante dollars.

Elle partit en direction de l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage. Elle avait peur. Comment une personne avait pu prendre autant d'importance en si peu de temps.

Elle avait réussi à trouver une personne en amie, alliée.

Arrivée à sa chambre, elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua.

Emma ouvrit à la volée, surprise de voir Regina aussi vite. Elle avait pensé qu'il lui aurait fallu du temps. Elle était au téléphone.

« Grammy je dois raccrocher »

 _''Ah je comprends Regina est là c'est ça ?''_

« T'as tout compris, retourne à ton bar et drague pas trop Ruby ! »

' _'Compte pas sur moi, elle est trop canon !''_

« GRAHAM ! »

 _'' Chou chou Em's_ '' et raccrocha.

« Emma... »

« Regina ... »


	6. Le début

**Ne me siffler pas parce que je sais je suis en retard mais j'ai une très bonne raison mais cela restera personelle désolée. Voila le chapitre 6 est la. Je n'ai toujours pas commencer le 7 alors s'il vous plait pitier laisser moi une semaine supplémentaire. J'ai eu des reviews et ca fait plaisir. Après ce chapitre j'espère que vous me direz vos impressions.**

 **Les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.**

* * *

Un silence de mort régna entre les deux. Aucune ne parlait. Elle se contentait de se regarder dans les yeux sans bouger et parler. C'est des inconnus trop bruyant qui l'ont fait sortir de leurs torpeurs.

« Je pensais attendre encore un peu plus longtemps »

« C'est à dire » levant un sourcil.

« Vu que tu es longue à la détente j'aurais pensée à disons trois jours. »

« On va rester là où tu me fais rentrer? »

« La chambre n'est pas à ton goût je te préviens. »

« Arrête avec ça, tu es puérils en disant ce genre de chose »

« Et bien entrer Mme Mills » faisant une révérence comme au quinzième siècle. Regina leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle était exaspérer par son comportement.

« Bon commençons. »

« Commencez quoi ? »

« Tu m'as fait venir ici pour parler alors je t'écoute » s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit qui grinça. Cela fit éclater de rire Emma mais Regina elle était mal à l'aise.

« Je pensais que tu aurais compris sous tes airs de bourgeoise » Emma qui redevenu sérieuse.

« Sous mes airs de bourgeoise. C'est comme ça que tu me vois » Emma fit un signe positif de la tête.

« Oui. Il faut te secouer pour que tu réagisses. T'es tu posée ces derniers jours, sans bosser, restant en pyjama pendant des jours, le fait de jouer juste avec ton fils ? » A la tête de Regina, Emma savait la réponse. Elle avait beau être à la maison mais elle ne s'était pas amuser avec son fils, n'avait pas cuisiner. Non. Elle avait travailler pour son ex mari : Mr Wood

« Non » soupira Regina

« T'es comme moi hein »

« Comme toi, je ne crois pas non ! »

« T'es une écorchée de la vie. »

« Comment arrive tu a cerner les gens aussi vite? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mon histoire est mon histoire mais la tienne? Que c'est il passée? »

« C'est compliquer et pourquoi je te le dirais d'ailleurs »

« Mais c 'est pas vrai ! comment peut tu être sympa et la minute d'après une sacrée saloperie ? Tu aimes sa jouer avec les gens ? » Emma qui s'était levée et regarda Regina droit dans les yeux.

« Je...je... » commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Aurais-je privée Regina de tout parole? » un sourire en coin

« Et ça t'amuse de me faire ça! » Se levant d'un bond

« Non. Il va falloir que tu acceptes les échecs de ta vie et recommencez un début de vie tout autre que celle que tu as. C 'est ce que j'ai fait. » reprenant son sérieux.

« Comment as tu fais » s'asseyant à côté d'Emma sans pour autant la regarder

« Tu veux dire tout plaquer d'un coup?c'était dur au début. Après tu te rends comptes que ton ancienne vie, la ou tu là laisser, elle ne valait rien comparer à celle que tu vie maintenant. »

« Quelle éloquence Miss Swan »

« Et oui Mlle Mills nous sommes différentes. »

« Je vois ça » avec un petit rire.

« Bon on arrête la gueguerre? »

« Gueguerre ? »

« Et en plus, il va falloir que je t'apprenne un nouveau vocabulaire. »

« J'ai un fils je te rappelle »

« Et ta pas ce genre de mot ? »

« Si mais avec ton visage d'enfant c'est vraiment marrant à voir » elle éclata de rire voyant le visage d'enfant d'Emma

« C'est ça moque toi. Le jour ou je vais voir ton fils qui va te dire des expressions dont moi seule je serais ce que ça veut dire, je rigolerais jusqu'à me tordre de douleur »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère! »

« Aucunement ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient et éclatèrent de rire en même temps jusqu'aux larmes. Ça faisait longtemps que Regina ne s'était aussi détendue. Elle repensa alors à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Changée de vie. Après tout Robin lui faisait la vie dur au cabinet, elle n'aimait plus son métier et son fils veut retrouver sa mère. Ça faisait clairement clicher d'une émission de télévision américaine. Elle était pensive et Emma le voyait. Elle savait très bien qu'elle repensait aux mot de la conversation qu'elles avaient eu quelques minutes plutôt. Elle espérait un changement venant de sa part. Elle avait connu ces doutes concernant sa propre vie. C'était grâce a Ruby et Killian qu'elle avait réussi a faire ce changement. Mais Regina qui avait-elle?Après tout elle ne connaît rien d'elle a part son fils Henry qui a douze ans. Avait-elle un mari?une sœur? Une mère ? Ne serais ce que des amis? Elle ne savait rien.

« A quoi penses tu ? » lui posa Regina.

« Je me disais, je connais rien de toi à part ton fils »

« C'est normal, je ne dévoile jamais ma vie personnel. »

« Pourquoi la tu fais avec moi alors? »

« T'es différentes des autres. Tu hésites pas à me contrer, te rebeller contre moi. Personne ne veut défier ce que je dis ou autre. T'es la seule a le faire. »

« On dirait que t'es la méchante sorcière » rigola de sa blague.

« Grâce à mon cher ex mari » levant les yeux au ciel

« T'étais mariée ! »

« Oui. En quoi cela est-il une surprise? »

« Je te voyais genre vieille fille avec ses douze chats ! »

« EMMA »

« Bah quoi, ose moi dire que ta pas fait pareille? »

« Bah non comme tu peux voir, maintenant que tu le dis. Je te vois bien shérif a quatre vingt deux ans avec ta canne en train de taper un rapport pour le maire » Rigola doucement

« Ah ouais ça pourrait le faire ! » Elle regarda Regina et eurent un fou rire.

Le temps passait. Elles ne voyaient pas le temps défiler. C 'est quand le ventre d'Emma se mis a gargouiller telle une fanfare passant dans la rue, qu'elles se rendirent compte de l'heure qu'il était. Il était plus de midi et demie. Emma proposa a Regina de rester déjeuner dans la chambre d'hôtel. Elle accepta. Elle téléphona à son cabinet pour dire qu'elle prenait conger aujourd'hui. Mais c'était tout vu. Grâce a Emma, elle allait changer de vie. Retrouver un travail qu'elle aimerait faire. Élever son fils pour qu'ils aient plus de temps entre eux, faire des activités mère/fils. Avoir une vie privée beaucoup moins mouvementée que de celle d'avec Robin. Il l'avait manipuler.

A ce moment là, Regina était dans le deuil. Son père venait de la quittée. Deux ans après sa mère. Elle était dévastée. Robin était là. Il avait su lui montrer son bon côté pour l'avoir à ses côté et fonder ainsi son cabinet. Bien sur, il était là pour Henry, il avait besoin d'une figure paternel. Devant cet élan de générosité et d'amour, Regina ne put que tomber amoureuse de cet homme, sans savoir vue le sombre côte de celui ci. C'est bien après leurs mariage qu'il commença à montrer son mauvais côté.

Au départ, ce n'était que des réflexions. Au fil du temps c 'est devenus des cris puis des coups. Oui Regina était une femme battue. Elle trouva en Emma une nouvelle amie, une nouvelle allier dans sa nouvelle vie.

Elle décida de lui confier un bout de son passer mais c'était sans compter le téléphone d'Emma qui c'était mis a sonner. Un certain Killian était au bout du fil. Elle pensait que c'était son petit ami du moment. Elle passa un bref moment au téléphone avec lui. Regina avait bien dit à Emma de rester au téléphone qu'elle comprenait. Emma restait Emma. Une personne fragile sous sa carapace mais une personne forte à l'extérieur. Elle avait su dès le départ son passée. Elle lui avait révélé le sien aujourd'hui. Elles avaient mis leurs cœurs à nue. Une amitié nouvelle se formait vu les heures ou elles passaient ensembles. L'heure était venue de rentrée. Bien qu'Henry était assez grand pour se garder tout seul, elle culpabilisait.

« Emma, je dois rentrer »

« Déjà mais il n'est que 18h30 ? »

« Dois je te rappeler que je suis mère de famille » levant un sourcil

« Certes c'est vrai. Invite ton fils » Emma avait dit ceci comme si cela faisait des années qu'elle connaissait Regina.

« Emma, il ne te connaît pas ! »

« Mais toi oui » regardant Regina droit dans les yeux.

« Oui mais Emma ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire venir mon fils et rencontrer une inconnue. »

« Alors on est toujours à a se problème ? Quand va tu être assez décoincer pour vivre ta vie sans avoir une ligne de conduite ! »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je protège mon fils avant tout ! »

« Donc je suis une menace maintenant ! Woah je passe d'inconnue à une menace. On me l'avait jamais faite celle là »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire »

« Ouais mais tu la dis. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je suis pas d'humeur avec dîner avec toi » détournant son regard, attrapant le téléphone de la chambre d'hôtel et commanda .

« Emma s'il te plait ne me fais pas la tête »

« Tu rigole j'espère ? on passe une putain d'aprem et toi tu me sors ''mon fils ne te connaît pas '' » imitant les airs d'une bourgeoise.

« Surveille ton langage ! Après tu veux que je te présente mon fils avec ce langage ! »

« Coincer ! »

« Gamine ! »

« Bourgeoise ! »

« Blondie ! »

« C'était petit ça ! » elles éclatèrent de rire toute les deux.

Une dispute qui s'était transformer en concours de qui aurait le dernier mots.

Finalement, Regina était rentrer chez elle laissant Emma dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Elle avait bien eu assez d'émotion lors de cette journée pour ne pas en rajouter le soir.

Elle était décider a présenter Emma à son fils mais vraiment quand elle aurait confiance en elle et en Emma. Elle avait tellement manipuler par Robin que le fait de faire confiance au gens la rendait perplexe. Elle décida d'en parler à Henry car lui aussi était tout aussi concerner.

« Henry tu es là ? »

« Devant la télé maman ! »

« Viens me voir j'aimerais te parler d'une chose » s'asseyant sur la canapé

« Oui ? »

« Tu te rappelle d'Emma Swan ? »

« Non , vaguement » levant les yeux au ciel

« Tu es sur petit menteur ? » elle rigola

« Oui je m'en souviens. » L'air dépiter

« Henry je ne vais pas te disputer pour le mail que tu lui as envoyer ! »

« Comment tu sais ! » en panique

« Emma me la dit de vive voix.. »

« Comment pourrais-t-elle ? Elle habite Storybrooke je te rappelle »

« Elle est a New-York » lui faisant un sourire

« QUOI ! »

« Du calme Henry. Ton mail la fait réfléchir!et elle est venue me rencontrer pour se faire pardonner. Et te rencontrer »

« Me voir moi ? mais pourquoi ? »

« La je ne sais pas. J'aimerais ton avis si oui ou non toi aussi tu voudrais la rencontrer ? »

« Elle va me disputer ? » inquiets

« Je ne crois pas »

« Alors c 'est d'accords ! » surexcité comme un enfant lors de l'ouverture des cadeaux de noël.

« Très bien. Tu veux la rencontrer ce soir? Elle me la proposée ? »

« Oh ouais ! On l'invite à la maison ? »

« Tu le veux vraiment hein ? »

« Ouais ! allez appelle là »

« Doucement jeune homme »

« Je suis un adolescent Maman » Ils éclatèrent de rire vu les dire du jeune garçon.

Elle appela Emma. Elle lui avait décrit la réaction d'Henry et éclata de rire. Elle avait bien sur accepter la proposition d'Henry. C'est une heure plus tard qu'Emma sortie d'un taxi. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion son plus beau jean, sa plus belle chemise d'un bleu ciel et de son blouson en cuir rouge. Elle était stresser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. C'est vrai. Depuis le début la relation amicale qu'elle essaye d'avoir avec Regina s'avère être compliquer. Elle a pris son courage à deux mains et toqua. Deux coup. La porte s'ouvrit et surprise c'était Henry qui venait de lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Henry Mills » avec un sourire très large et une main tendu pour lui dire bonjour.

« Henry combien de fois il faut que je te dise de pas ouvrir aux inconnus ! » sur un ton de réprimande.

« Emma l'inconnue, bonjour Henry »

« Emma, désolée je pensais que tu viendrais pas aussi tôt ! » surprise de sa présence.

« Je m'emmerdais dans la chambre d'hôtels alors je suis venue »

« Langage Miss Swan ! »

« Maman coincer est de retour youhou ! »

« Emma ! »

« Oula Gamin je vais me faire disputer par Maman Regina » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Emma s'il te plaît cesse tes plaisanteries »

« Relax Regina ! »

« Quoi on dirait une copine de mon fils » en regardant successivement Emma et Henry et ne comprit quand ces deux là éclataient de rire

« Pourquoi vous rigolez ? »

« Si je suis ton amie Regina, ton fils l'est aussi. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre »

« Il n'as que 12 ans ! »

« Et alors ? J'en ai trente cinq et tu ma traité de gamine « avec un sourire en coin

« Je rend les armes avec vous deux ! »

« Tu m'aurais vu adolescente j'étais pire que ton fils »

« Va pas lui donner de mauvaise idée ! »

« Franchement Regina, il aura pas besoin de moi »

« C'est sur j'ai qu'a Regarder Robin » avec un air de dégoût

« HENRY MILLS »

« Ça va chauffer pour ton matricule jeune homme » disait Emma

« Voir un homme qui n'a aucun mépris envers toi alors que tu étais mariée à lui, ça me donne pas envie d'être gentil avec lui » sur un ton très ferme

« Écoute gamin, je suis sur qu'avant d'être cette pourriture, il a su t'élever correctement avec ta mère. Ne lui reproche pas tout »

« Emma tu ne sais pas toute l'histoire » toujours sur le même ton

« Je le sais Henry. Faut toujours respecter la vie privée des autres. Parole d'une Sheriff » levant sa main droite en l'air.

« Oui mais il a été méchant avec elle ! » criant de toute ses forces.

Emma regardait Regina . Qu'avait il fait pour rendre malheureux un jeune garçon aussi vaillant auprès de sa mère.

Elle avait entendu une partie du passé de Regina, son instinct lui disait qu'un autre partie allait être dévoilé. Peut être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Une chose est sur Emma ne connaissait pas Henry depuis longtemps. Le fait de le voir triste était pour elle quelque chose d'insoutenable. Personne ne devrait rendre un jeune garçon malheureux. Elle avait connu et confronter beaucoup de chose. Le fait de voir Henry dans cet état c'était bien une première fois pour elle.

« Henry. Robin n'est plus là. Toi et moi nous sommes heureux maintenant. Tu veux une bonne nouvelle mon chéri ? »

« Dis toujours » avec peu de conviction. Regina avait le cœur meurtri de voir son fils dans cet état et dis la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

« Je vais quitter mon travail et me consacrer rien qu'a toi. Nous allons déménager a Storybrooke » avec un grand sourire. Emma resta interdite. Que venait-elle de dire ? Que venait-elle de faire ?


	7. révélation

chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : révélation

« Je vais quitter mon travail et me consacrer rien qu'à toi. Nous allons déménager à Storybrooke. »

Cette phrase ne faisait que résonner dans la tête d'Emma. Une question se baladait dans son esprit : Pourquoi avait-t-elle dit ça ? Il y eut un gros moment de silence entre les trois jeunes gens. Henry était vraiment étonné du changement radical de sa mère et cela lui faisait peur. Regina se décida à prendre la parole.

« D'accord, votre silence est très éloquent. »

« Regina... c'est… radical ce changement. »

« Oui, c'est bien toi qui m'a dit de prendre ma vie en main, c'est ce que je fais. »

« Mais en disant des choses qui ne sont pas cohérentes avec la vie de ton fils. Il a sûrement des amis ici. Toi tu veux partir comme ça, sans prévenir personne. »

« Je ne te comprends pas là, tu dis que je suis maître de ma vie en quelques sortes et la tu condamnes ce que je veux faire. »

« Je ne condamne pas. C'est précipité. Nuance. »

« Nuance ? Je rêve ! J'ai décidé de ce que je voulais faire et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. »

« Oh ça va, calme-toi un peu là. Tu feras attention, tu as une ride sur le front quand tu es énervée ! »

« QUOI ?!» se précipitant dans sa salle de bain pour se regarder.

« Henry, je sais que tu souhaitais que ta folle de mère veuille changer, mais tu dois donner ton avis. C'est ton avenir aussi. »

« Je sais... C'est grave si je sais pas ce que je veux ? »

« Pourquoi ça le serait ? »

« Maman ... »

« Dis simplement ce que tu ressens là. » lui dit-elle en désignant sa poitrine, plus exactement l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Et si elle le prend mal ? »

« Elle sera triste mais prendra en compte ta décision. » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

« D'accord. »

« Henry, je sais que tu me connais pas. Sauf par mail où tu me remontes vachement les bretelles. T'es un bon gamin. Reste comme tu es. »

« Merci. Donc ça serait bien que tu arrêtes de m'appeler 'Gamin'. »

Emma éclata de rire. Elle aimait bien Henry. Regina avait su l'élever comme il le fallait malgré le fait que Robin lui ait montré son autorité d'une manière assez particulière.

« Emma que racontes-tu à mon fils ? »

« A quel point tu étais chiante des fois. » ce qui fit rire Henry.

« Miss Swan, langage s'il vous plaît !»

« Fort bien Mme Mills, toutes mes excuses. »

« Arrête Emma ! »

« Comme vous voudrez Mme Mills. »

Henry rigolait de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en Emma mais elle le faisait rire. Il avait perdu le goût de rire depuis que sa mère avait été avec Robin. Au tout début, tout était beau et rose. Il s'amusait avec lui, aimait sa mère. Il pensait avoir trouvé un beau-père idéal. Un beau jour tout ceci s'effondra. Sa mère le quitta et il ne sut pas pourquoi. Il lui en a longtemps voulu. Aujourd'hui depuis qu'Emma était entrée dans la vie de sa mère, celle-ci était devenue plus souriante et plus drôle. Pris d'une poussée de confiance en soi, Henry alla demander pourquoi elle avait quitté Robin.

« Alors Henry Mills, comment as-tu fait pour carotter l'ordinateur à ta chère mère ? »

« Langage Miss Swan !»

« Carotter veut dire voler ou prendre. Ce sont des mots de jeune's Regina. Tu devrais te mettre à la page. » refoulant un énorme fou rire avec Henry.

« Je sais ce que cela veut dire ! »

« Aurais-je énervé Mme Mills ce soir ? »

« Emma, cesse d'être ridicule. »

« Bon Regina détends toi ça va ! On s'amuse avec Henry regarde il est mort de rire à en pisser dans son pantalon. »

« EMMA ! »

« QUOI ? »

Henry rigolait de plus en plus. Ce qu'avait dit Emma arriva. Henry à douze ans avait fait dans son pantalon. Le drame. Fou rire générale. Les Mills n'avaient pas rigolé comme ça depuis un long moment. Emma rigolait à en pleurer tout comme Regina. Henry se disait dans sa tête que sa mère n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleure amie qu'Emma Swan. Plus sa mère la contredisait plus Emma en faisait des tonnes. Comme si ces deux-là s'étaient connues il y a de ça fort longtemps. Comme si le temps les avait séparées mais que leurs amitiés étaient restées intactes. Henry sut que c'était le bon moment pour poser les bonnes questions mais plus tard dans la soirée.

Finalement Emma et Henry réussir à convaincre Regina de se faire livrer. Elle n'aimait pas du tout les fast-foods, prétextant que la mauvaise nourriture détruisait la santé, mais les deux jeunes compères ne se laissèrent pas faire. En regardant la télé et mangeant leurs pizza, Henry se décida :

« Maman, j'aimerais te poser une question. »

« Bien sur mon chéri, je t'écoute. »

« J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps. »

« Et bien pose-la moi. »

« Pourquoi as-tu quitté Robin ?»

La question étonna Regina mais encore plus Emma. Elle se sentit de trop et préféra partir.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser en famille. »

« Tu peux rester Emma. » lui dit Henry.

« Henry, ce sont des histoires qui ne me regardent pas. C'est entre ta mère et toi. Un jour peut-être tu me le diras. Pour le moment vous devez avoir une discussion entre vous deux. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Henry tu ne me connais depuis quelques heures. Tu n'as pas imaginé que j'étais peut-être un vampire ou une tueuse à gage comme Dexter ? » Henry rigola suite à la comparaison qu'Emma venait de faire envers sa propre personne.

« Merci Emma. »

« De rien Gamin. »

« Tu reviens quand ? »

« Euh ... j'ai rien de prévu, en fait je suis en vacances. Je pense visiter New-York. »

« Oh maman ! On pourrait lui faire visiter ! »

« Mais t'as pas peur que je t'enlève toi ! »

« J'aime vivre dangereusement. »

« Gamin, tu deviens flippant. » elle rigola.

« S'il te plaît Maman. »

« On verra ça demain, pour l'instant nous avons besoin de cette conversation. »

« D'accord. »

« Va dans le salon, je raccompagne Emma. »

Il se dirigea sans rien dire vers le salon. Regina raccompagna Emma jusqu'à la porte où celle-ci téléphona à un taxi pour venir la chercher.

« Merci Emma. »

« De ? »

« Ne pas intervenir sur la future conversation que je vais avoir avec Henry. »

« C'est sûr que ça sera difficile, pour lui comme pour toi.»

« Comment je vais lui expliquer ?»

« Regina, il a douze ans pas deux. Ton fils est très intelligent. Il comprendra. Il va en vouloir à Robin, c'est sûr, mais avec le temps sa colère finira par disparaître. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? »

« En famille d'accueil, j'ai vu pas mal de choses de ce genre. Je sais comment cela se passe. C'est un bon gamin. Il t'aime et il te défendra crois-moi. »

« Merci. » la serrant dans ses bras et versant quelques larmes.

« Bon, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Emma. N'oublie pas, visite guidée de New-York demain. Soit ici à dix heures. »

« J'y serai Mme Mills. » tirant sa révérence quand le taxi klaxonna pour indiquer sa présence.

Une fois le taxi parti, Regina resta encore un peu dehors, histoire de prendre des forces pour affronter les diverses questions d'Henry au sujet de Robin. Elle resta encore quelques minutes dehors et souffla aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle redoutait ce moment depuis longtemps. Elle rentra dans la maison. Henry n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre. Elle le regarda puis s'assit sur le canapé.

« J'ai aimé Robin de la plus belle des façons. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu quittée alors ? »

« Laisse-moi finir, après tu pourras juger. C'était un très bon beau-père pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer mieux. Un jour, tout s'est dégradé et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Au départ, il s'agissait de disputes où il se faisait pardonner dans la foulée. Des disputes de plus en plus fréquentes à un point où un soir il a levé la main sur moi ... » Laissant quelques minutes à Henry pour assimiler l'information.

« C'est pas possible maman il t'aimait… »

« Je sais Henry, moi-même je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait capable de ça. »

« Dire que je t'en ai voulu. » commençant à pleurer.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la mienne, je t'ai caché la vérité car tu n'étais qu'un enfant et encore aujourd'hui même à douze ans. Cette mascarade a duré six mois, quand Tink a pris le problème en main. De ce jour, j'ai réussi à quitter Robin. Il reste encore actionnaire majoritaire du cabinet. Nos relations restent purement professionnelles…

Tu sais tout. »

Henry resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Revoyant ces trois dernières années différemment. Il avait beaucoup de sentiments contraires. Cela passait tout d'abord par la colère envers Robin pour avoir fait du mal à sa mère, par la tristesse pour sa mère qui avait subi la violence et enfin la colère envers lui-même de n'avoir rien vu.

« J'espère que plus jamais tu subiras ça maman, je ne le supporterais pas. » En criant tout son désespoir.

« Chéri, plus jamais un homme ne lèvera la main sur moi, encore moins sur toi. Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

« Il a cherché à me revoir ? »

« Oui, mais tu connais Tink. Elle ne l'a pas laissé faire. Il s'est très vite lassé. »

« Je vois. Merci Maman. Désolé de n'avoir rien vu. »

« Henry tu n'es qu'un enfant ! Ne te sens pas responsable de ce que Robin a pu faire par le passé. Je te l'interdis. »

« MAIS IL T'A FAIT DU MAL ! »

« Il aurait pu t'en faire à toi aussi. Je préfère que tu sois épargné. »

Henry pleura des torrents de larmes dans les bras de sa mère, qui elle aussi versa les larmes. C'était un moment mère/fils qu'elle aurait voulu éviter. Voyant la tristesse de son fils, elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix malgré tout.

C'est un coup de sonnette qui fit sursauter ce petit moment. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux pour savoir qui cela pouvait bien être. Henry pensa à Emma, Regina pensa à Tink ou Emma.

Elle se leva du canapé puis ouvrit. Surprise de taille quand Henry entendit le cri de sa mère, il courut vers elle. Quand il la découvrit dans les bras d'une autre femme qu'elle connaissait apparemment.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« J'ai plus le droit de te rendre visite ? »

« Si, ça fait des années ! »

« Ouais besoin de changer d'air ! »

« Henry chéri ! »

« Oui ? »

« Henry je te présente ta grande cousine Sarah ... »

« OH MON DIEU ! MAMAN MAMAN MAMAN C'EST SARAH RAMIREZ CELLE QUI JOUE CALLIE DANS GREY'S ANATOMY ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent devant l'engouement que venait d'avoir Henry à propos de sa cousine.

« Pourquoi vous rigolez ? » ne comprenant plus rien à la situation.

« Henry, je te présente ma cousine Sarah Ramirez. »

« Quoi ! Et tu m'as rien dit quand on a regardé Grey's Anatomy ! Pourquoi ? »

« Henry ! Déjà je ne savais pas qu'elle jouait dans cette série-là. Comment j'aurais pu le deviner ? »

« Aussi. Oh non… je viens de me ridiculiser en passant pour un fan groupie devant son actrice préférée. LA HONTE ! » filant aussi vite que possible dans sa chambre en se cachant le visage.

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent pendant un bon moment. Avant de savoir la raison de sa venue, Regina et Sarah se remémorèrent les souvenirs passés. Avec un bon vin blanc sur la table et trois heures plus tard, Regina demanda la raison de sa venue.

« Sarah, cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vues. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je pensais que tu aurais oublié. »

« Je ne suis pas ta cousine pour rien. » en posant sa main sur son avant-bras pour la rassurer.

« Déjà on a terminé la saison cinq donc je suis en vacances. La seconde c'est qu'avec Ryan cela ne va plus trop en ce moment ... »

« Ah bon... que se passe-t-il ? »

« L'éloignement et puis la série qui selon lui me prendrait beaucoup de temps. Je dois t'avouer qu'il n'y a pas que ça Regina. »

« Raconte. »

« Je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de ma collègue, Jessica. »

« Et alors ? Tu as le droit d'avoir des amies, c'est pas interdit par la loi ou alors j'ai loupé une information. »

« Non tu ne comprends pas Reg'. »

« Explique. »

« Avec Ryan cela ne va pas depuis un bon bout de temps, vu qu'il n'était pas près de moi, j'en ai parlé avec Jessica. Au fil du temps on est devenues amies, ce qui est super mais j'ai dérapé un soir y'a pas si longtemps. »

« Comment ça dérapé ? Tu lui as fait du mal ? Tu l'as frappée ? Sachant ton passé au lycée je ne serais pas surprise. » Rigolant de toutes ses forces qui avait été rejoint par Sarah qui se calma quelques secondes après.

« Non j'ai dérapé au sens où avec l'alcool je n'étais plus maître de moi-même... »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je l'ai embrassée ! C'est arrivé après la fin de la saison disons, il y a deux jours. »

« Et tu t'es enfuie jusqu'ici ? »

« Exact. »

« Écoute, on va aller se coucher. On reparlera de tout ça demain. Tu es la bienvenue ici. Tu as bien fait de venir, la porte est toujours ouverte. »

« Merci Reg'. »

« Allez, au dodo. »

Les deux jeunes partirent se changer. Regina lui montra la chambre d'ami qu'elle allait occuper pendant les prochains jours. Toutes les deux allèrent dire bonne nuit à Henry. Elles le découvrirent endormi dans son lit, les draps remontés jusqu'au niveau de sa tête. Elles rigolèrent doucement.

« Voila. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

« Oui. Merci Regina. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu aurais fait la même chose. »

« Passe une bonne nuit. »

« Merci à toi également. »

Elles partirent chacune de leur côté, espérant passer une bonne nuit.


	8. l'inconnue

Chapitre 8 : l'inconnue

Après s'être couchée aussi tard, Regina faisait la grasse matinée. Quand Henry descendit, il constata avec étonnement qu'il était le premier levé.

De ce fait, il prépara le petit déjeuner pour sa mère. Il n'avait pas oublié son invitée. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. C'est le bruit du toaster qu'il le ramena à la réalité.

Après avoir préparé le café, les toasts et le jus d'orange, il s'était installé devant la télé. Même à douze ans il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de regarder ses dessins animés.

C'est au bout d'une heure qu'Henry commença à s'inquiéter. En effet, il était plus de neuf heure et demi et sa mère n'était toujours pas levée. C'était sans compter la sonnette qui retentit d'un coup. Comme une évidence, il se tapa le front avec sa main. Il y avait Emma derrière la porte.

Il accourra pour ouvrir. Devant lui, Emma. Souriante, troquant sa veste rouge pour une veste noire, un léger maquillage. Devant elle, Henry encore en pyjama qui se rendit compte de la situation. Il l'invita à prendre le petit déjeuner.

« Salut gamin ! T'es encore en pyjama à cette heure-ci ? Et la visite de New-York alors ? » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment dire. On a un imprévu et je pense que pour la visite … c'est mort. » essayant de la regarder dans les yeux et jouant avec ses doigts.

« Ah bon ? Henry que ce passe-t-il ? »

« La cousine de Maman… » expliqua-t-il de façon directe.

« Ah bah tu as de la famille, fallait me le dire. »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était sa cousine crois-moi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

A peine cette phrase prononcée, Emma vit la cousine en question accompagnée de Regina. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Bordel mais c'est pas vrai ! »

« Langage Emma. »

« Tu rigoles ! Genre tranquille Sara Ramirez débarque chez toi ! »

« Et alors ?»

« Alors ? Tu veux rire là. Genre c'est Sara Ramirez interprète de Calliope Iphigenia Torres dans la série Grey's Anatomy et ALORS ! »

« Ça va remets toi en ! »

Henry regardait Emma et rigolait. En comparaison de sa réaction celle d'Emma était vraiment disproportionnée. La voir dans cet état lui donna un fou rire qui se transmit à Sara et Regina. Sans savoir pourquoi Emma les rejoignaient.

« Sois sérieuse Regina ! »

« C'est ma cousine Emma. »

« La vache ! »

« Langage Emma. »

« S'il te plaît laisse-moi vivre mon rêve ! »

Henry repartit dans un fou rire avec sa mère et la cousine de celle-ci. Emma se rendit compte de la situation et se dit dans son for intérieur qu'elle venait de se donner en spectacle devant une actrice qui plus est.

« Viens dans le salon, on va prendre le petit déjeuner. »

« Non je vais vous laisser en Famille. »

« Ne dis pas de sottise Emma. »

« Hey, je te rappelle que je suis l'inconnue qui pourrait ressembler à Dexter. »

« Laisse-moi rire »

« En plus tu te moques de moi. »

« Un peu… » quand Sara prit la parole.

« Emma c'est bien ça ? Je pense que vous pouvez rester. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis là qu'il faut prendre vos jambes à votre cou et s'enfuir. »

« Moi m'enfuir ! C'est même pas vrai… »

« Emma, reste et on fera ta visite de New-York. »

« D'accord pour le petit déjeuner mais après je partirai à mon hôtel. Vous êtes en famille après tout. »

« Comme tu voudras je ne t'oblige à rien. »

« Encore heureuse tiens donc… »

Ils prirent tous ensembles le petit déjeuner. Emma parlait peu. Elle respectait le fait que Regina ait de la famille. Henry qui s'émerveillait devant les histoires de Sara, se rendit compte qu'Emma ne parlait pas.

« Emma, dis à Sara comment tu as connu 'Man. »

« C'est pas quelque chose de marquant. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui Regina, dois-je te rappeler que c'est ma meilleure amie Ruby qui m'y a inscrite et que c'est toi qui m'a accostée ? » se jouant de la tête de Regina et plus particulièrement celle de sa cousine.

« Reg' t'es allée sur un site de rencontre ? » Voyant le phare qu'elle piquait, Emma en remit une couche

« Oh que oui. »

« Emma cesse de faire l'enfant ! »

« Oh Maman Mills a parlé chut ! » Henry rigolait de la situation.

« Emma ! »

« D'accord c'est pas un site de rencontre mais d'échange d'appartement/ maison. »

« J'en ai entendu parler vaguement sur le plateau. Parfois nous les acteurs, on aimerait aller le plus loin possibles des plateaux et autres. »

« Échapper aux paparazzi c'est ça ? »

« Entre autre. »

« Avec Maman, on va aller à Storybrooke »

« C'est un village ça ? » se questionna Sara.

« Oui c'est un village du Maine. Comme dirait Regina '' un village paumé au fin fond des États-Unis ''. »

« Mais t'as fini avec cette phrase je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis désolée… »

« Oui …. j'ai pas encore fini avec tu vas en entendre parler longtemps ! »

« Têtue comme un mulet celle-là. »

« J'ose espérer Mlle Mills que vous parlez de vous car je ne connais pas plus têtue que vous. »

« Reg' tu as trouvé une adversaire à ta taille en joute verbale. C'est toujours comme ça Henry ? »

« Depuis quelques jours, oui. »

« Intéressant. » en fronçant les sourcils. C'est là que tout le monde se mit à rire de la situation.

Emma et Henry apprirent à connaître Sara même si Emma se demandait pourquoi elle lui posait autant de question. Etait-ce par curiosité ou serait-ce un début d'amitié ?

« Bon c'est pas que je veux pas mais du coup ma visite de New-York ? »

« Emma je crains que ça ne soit pas pour aujourd'hui... »

« Reg' vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... » le visage triste.

« Non je suis égoïste, vous allez rester là. » Emma sourit à la petite famille.

« Non vous aviez fait des projets ! »

« Je suis l'invitée je décide ! »

« Emma tu prends tes aises. »

« T'es pas décidée à faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais si ! »

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

« Euh … Henry tu as quelque chose de particulier à faire ? »

« Regarder Grey's Anatomy. » en faisant un sourire extra large à Emma qui le lui rendit.

« Sans façon pour moi. » Répondirent Regina et Sara.

« Je reviens dans quelques instants. » prétexta Sara.

N'ayant pas vu son visage triste, Regina décida de ne pas à la suivre. Elle profita d'Henry. Ce fut au bout de dix minutes qu'Emma alla la voir. Dehors. Sous la pluie.

« C'est pas bien de rester sous la pluie. Vous allez tomber malade. »

« Dites à votre maman que parfois elle a tort. » lui esquissant un sourire.

« J'ai pas de famille donc ça ne vient pas de ma mère. »

« Oh je savais pas ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je peux te tutoyer ? »

« Je croyais que c'était déjà fait. »

« Tu m'as dit être en vacance ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« J'ai une petite idée, vu la tête que tu fais, tu dois ruminer dans la caboche ! »

« Ruminer dans la caboche ? »

« C'est bien des Mills ! Réfléchir dans la tête ! » faisant éclater de rire Sara.

« Je comprends mieux Regina et ton langage ! »

« Désolée langage du Maine. » Ayant un sourire au coin du visage ce qui fit éclater de rire à nouveau la demoiselle.

« Et c'est quoi ton idée ? »

« Patience, Docteur Torres vous le saurez tôt ou tard. »

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire dehors sous la pluie. Elles décidèrent de rentrer, un peu trempées mais rien de bien méchant. En rentrant elles virent Regina et Henry devant un dessin animée mais pas n'importe lequel : Blanche Neige et les sept nains. Emma se retenait de rigoler devant ce beau tableau familial. Regina se retourna pour voir qui était en train de glousser comme une vache et vit Emma contenir son fou rire. Elle céda lorsqu'elle vit Regina.

« Bon je vais vous laisser. »

« Déjà ? » disait Henry.

« C'est impoli de rester quand tu as de la famille sous ton toit. »

« Tu ne me déranges pas Emma. » intervint Sara.

« Je sais bien. De toute manière je dois bientôt retourner à Storybrooke » insistant bien sur le nom de sa ville.

« Cela ne fait même pas trois jours que tu es là. » répliqua Henry.

« Oui mais j'ai reçu un appel tout à l'heure. » mentit-elle à la famille.

« De ? »

« Inspecteur Mills, je subis un interrogatoire à ce que je vois. Mon coéquipier. Il a un souci avec une affaire et vu qu'on est que deux à être flics... Je dois y retourner. »

« Bien. Quand pars-tu ? » répliqua Regina.

« Dès que possible. »

« Tu peux rester avec nous ce soir pour un dîner d'au-revoir ?»

« Pourquoi pas mais je ne dois pas vous importuner. »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas. » Sara avait pris la parole puisque depuis qu'Emma avait annoncé son départ ou plutôt la date de son départ, Regina était restée muette et dans un autre monde. Sara l'avait bien remarqué.

« N'oublie pas tu dois me dire ton idée. »

« Tu sauras ça en temps voulu. »

« Quelle idée ? » sursauta Regina.

« Pareil, tu sauras en temps voulu. »

«J'ai hâte alors ! » dit Henry impatient de connaître l'idée.

« Qui cuisine alors ? »

« Mais toi Emma. » disait Regina avec un sourire diabolique.

« Bon ok... Pizza ou chinois ? »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas commander ? » Regina choquée.

« Chez moi à Storybrooke, c'était plats surgelés et Burger fait par Ruby ma meilleure amie. » avec un sourire vainqueur. Emma savait bien voir même très bien cuisiner grâce à la grand-mère de Ruby.

Avant de devenir Flic, elle était serveuse et parfois cuisinière pour le restaurant de sa grand-mère.

« D'accord je vais cuisiner. » dis Regina en se résignant.

« Si je peux me permettre Reg', je vais cuisiner. Spécialité Mexicaine. Souvenir Reg'. »

En effet, durant l'adolescence de Regina, Sara et elle avaient été souvent en vacances du côté du Mexique. Certains membres de la Famille Ramirez et Mills y vivaient encore. Chaque été, elles goûtaient à de nouvelles spécialités mexicaines faites par la mama Ramirez. Mais la vie avait cassé cette routine. Les études les avaient séparées mais gardaient toujours contact entre elles. Ce fut comme ça que Sara avait appris pour son mariage avec Robin, la naissance du petit Mills dont elle n'a jamais su qui était le. Un jour la vérité, elle la saurait.

Pour le peu de temps qu'elle avait connu Emma, elle l'appréciait. C'était tout le contraire de Regina et cela l'amusait. On aurait dit deux femmes se battant pour le même homme. Cela lui faisait penser à la situation qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Après avoir fait le dîner, joué aux jeux d'Henry et Emma qui s'étaient promis de l'initier aux jeux vidéos même avec le désaccord de Regina. C'était le moment des aurevoir. Emma n'aimait pas ça. Ni les autres. Elle leurs promit de revenir quand l'affaire serait réglée, mais surtout de faire leurs échange d'appartement initialement prévu. Lorsqu'elle dit ceci, elle regarda Sara, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite. En effet, implicitement, elle invita Sara à faire partie de l'expérience. Pour souffler des strass et paillettes d'Hollywood. Une fois cette idée révélée, Sara la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant plus d'une centaine de fois. Quant à Henry, il ne voulait pas que son Dexter au féminin puisse rester aussi peu de temps avec eux. Emma lui avait suggéré que parfois dans la vie, il fallait faire des compromis et qu'on n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait. Regina, elle, essaya de se détacher du sentiment qui s'emparait en elle. Certes elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Malgré la promesse d'Emma, Regina avait appris par ses relations passées, qu'il faut se méfier des gens prêchant la bonne parole.

Emma partit. Un vide dans l'appartement se ressentit. Henry monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'arrivée d'Emma même à plus de vingt-deux heures du soir . Quant à Regina, elle allait se pencher sur le problème que sa cousine pouvait avoir. Elle savait très bien que ses parents catholiques n'allaient guère aimer ce changement de situation. Pour eux aimer une autre femme était, est et sera un pêcher. Elle secoua la tête. Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans une situation pareille. Un dicton résonna dans son for intérieur : le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore. Après tout, on tombe amoureuse d'une personne et non d'un sexe. Sara regarda l'heure et décida de se coucher. Sa rencontre avec Emma, l'avait un peu secouée au début mais au final, elle savait qu'elle serait un bon appui pour Regina dans sa vie futur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait qu'elle allait revoir Emma dans d'autre circonstances.

Tout le monde se coucha. Chacun de leurs côté après un bref ''bonne nuit''.

Minuit était passé. Regina ne trouva pas le sommeil. Sara aussi. Elles restaient chacune dans leurs chambres respectives peur de réveiller l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Sara se réveilla en première. Fatiguée d'avoir aussi peu dormi, on pouvait voir le début de cernes sous ses yeux. Regina se leva à son tour et on pouvait constater la même chose. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Tout en prenant leur café, Regina allait entamer la conversation.

« Jolies cernes » sur un ton rieur.

« Il paraîtrait que c'est la nouvelle mode sur les plateau de tournage. » sur le même ton.

« Fort bien, même si je ne pense pas que ton réalisateur va apprécier. »

« Je suis en vacance Reg'. » avec un clin d'œil.

« J'oubliais... Ou pas. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi ? » questionna Sara.

« C'est un tout et toi ? »

« Un nom : Jessica. »

« Ça te tourmente à ce point-là ? »

« Oh que oui. Même si dans la série, ils ont eu la bonne idée que mon personnage sorte avec elle… »

« Et tu veux faire pareil dans la vrai vie. »

« Non c'était pas prémédité. »

« Pourquoi te poses-tu autant de question ? Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien j'aurais dis que tu as eu un léger, voire un gros, coup de foudre... »

« Je suis pas amoureuse d'elle. »

« Tu l'as juste embrassée par pulsion. »

« Oui ... »

« C'est pas beau de mentir... »

« D'accord t'as gagné ! Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

« Une amie m'a dit de ne plus fuir et d'affronter ses peurs. »

« Laisse-moi deviner : Emma ? »

« Exact. J'ai démissionné de mon boulot pour avoir un nouveau départ. »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? »

« Quand j'ai dit à Emma que je voulais vivre à Storybrooke, elle a tout fait pour m'en dissuader je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

« Attends Reg', tout quitter comme ça sans prévoir, sans savoir ce que tu vas faire, ou tu vas travailler, vivre... as-tu pensé à tout ça ? »

« Je dois t'avouer que non. »

« A mon avis tu auras des nouvelles d'Emma concernant vos échanges d'appartement. A ce moment-là tu pourras voir si tu te sens vraiment capable de vivre là-bas et pourquoi pas commencer à chercher un travail et une école pour Henry. »

« Et toi tu pourrais venir, incognito »

« C'est ça, tu as tout compris toi. » Les deux jeunes femmes rigolaient.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec Jessica ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Décris-moi ce que tu ressens pour elle. Tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerai pas. »

« Très bien. Je me sens bien, complète. J'ai pas de question à me poser quand je suis avec elle. Alors qu'avec Ryan, je me demande souvent si c'est lui. Et bien d'autres questions encore. »

« Tu l'as laissée réagir après l'avoir embrassé... » regardant la tête de Sara « Je suppose que non même si tu me l'avais déjà dit il me semble. »

« C'est ça tu as la mémoire courte on dirait... »

« En quelque jours ma vie a été bouleversée je te signale. »

« Par la tornade Emma. »

« Pas par Emma non. Henry m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais plus avec Robin. »

« Oh et ? »

« Grâce à Emma, j'ai trouvé le courage de tout lui dire. Tu aurais vu sa réaction. Il pleurait et en voulait à Robin pour ce qu'il m'a fait. » en repensant à ses souvenirs, les larmes surgissaient.

« Ce qu'il t'as fait n'est pas n'importe quoi. Je peux comprendre que tu aies caché ça mais maintenant Henry est grand et devait savoir la vérité. »

« Je sais mais je veux tellement le préserver… »

« Il a douze ans bientôt treize. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de le materner ? »

« C'est mon fils unique. »

« Et tu en auras encore quand tu rencontreras celui qui est fait pour toi. »

« Ryan tu pensais que c'était le bon. »

« On a toujours des imprévus dans la vie. »

« On sait jamais ce qui peut nous tomber dessus. »

Sara s'était levée, alluma la chaîne hi-fi, inséra un CD et commença à chantonner une chanson qu'elle seule connaissait. Après quelques notes, Regina rejoignit Sara pour chanter.

Henry, entendant quelqu'un chanter, descendit doucement les escaliers et vit sa mère chantonnant avec sa cousine. Si elles s'étaient retournées, elles auraient vu le sourire franc et sincère qu'avait Henry. Il se mit à penser que malgré les coups durs que la vie a pu donner à sa famille, la présence d'un proche sert à panser ses blessures.

Après la fin de la chanson, Henry se décida enfin à descendre.

« Je savais pas que le salon était devenu une salle de concert… » faisant référence à la prestation des deux femmes.

« Henry dans la famille Mills Ramirez on a des talents que tu ne soupçonnes même pas. »

« Ah je te contredis Man. Sara sait chanter, toi par contre ….. Un peu moins... »

« Insinues-tu que je chante mal ? »

« J'insinue rien, tu l'as dis toi-même ! » faisant éclater de rire Sara.

« Henry ! Tu as raison, mais je suis bien meilleure sur d'autres points. » avec un air supérieur

« T'es la meilleure pour être l'avocate la plus redoutable. » dis Henry fière de sa mère

« Bien sûr. J'adore les mettre au tapis. » avec un sourire vainqueur.

Ils passaient un bon moment. Regina regarda ses mails, cherchant un message de la part d'Emma. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer aussi vite, mais depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans sa vie tout avait changé. Emma lui manquait. Cette révélation fut comme un électrochoc. Comment pouvait-on être en manque d'une personne que l'on connaît si peu ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse. Après tout, Emma était une amie. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait vivement un manque. Elle secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place. C'est alors qu'un son qu'elle connaissait très bien retentit. A croire que le destin l'avait écoutée : c'était un mail d'Emma.

 _ **''Bonjour Regina,**_

 _ **Je t'écris pour te dire que je suis bien arrivée à Storybrooke. Il va me rester trois semaines de vacances. Je te propose qu'on fasse notre échange la semaine prochaine si cela te convient. Sache que j'ai passé quatre jours inoubliables, mais je dois te dire que tu es un cas quand même ! Passe le bonjour à Henry et Sara si elle est toujours chez toi à l'heure où je t'écris. Mes deux meilleurs amis veulent te connaître, va savoir pourquoi. Grâce à ses quelques jours chez toi, je me sens mieux. Merci Regina. Je te recontacterai pour te confirmer l'échange et puis pour te donner des nouvelles à Henry, Sara et toi.**_

 _ **Passe une bonne journée,**_

 _ **Dexter.''**_

A ces derniers mots Regina fut prise d'un fou rire ce qui amena Sara et Henry dans sa chambre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. A la lecture du mail d'Emma, les deux compères rejoignirent Regina dans son fou-rire. Effectivement ils allaient passé une bonne voire très bonne journée.


	9. L'échange

_**Bonjour à tous, Déjà DESOLEE du retard que j'ai pris mais j'ai été pas mal prise ces derniers temps avec le boulot, les pompier, le foot les copines fin bref une vie quoi ... J'ai également fait corriger le 8 et VOila le 9. le 10 est déja presque fini. j'ai une petite semaine de vacance donc j'en profite pour m'avancer.**_

 _ **J'aimerais rendre un immense hommage aux pompiers et policiers de Belgique pour leurs courages suite aux attentats de ce matin .**_

 _ **On m'as dis que le personnage de Sara Ramirez ne ravie pas tout le monde et je prend note. Sachez qu'elle fait juste de breve apparition donc pas tout au long de la fiction.**_

 _ **NB : les personnages de OUAT n'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **#New-York #Regina**_

Après avoir lu le mail d'Emma, Regina se sentait bien depuis bien longtemps. Malgré les mésaventures qu'elle avait vécus, l'arrivée d'Emma était devenue une aventure qu'elle avait su apprécier ainsi que son fils. Elle en discuta avec Henry qui lui était bien content de pouvoir enfin découvrir Storybrooke mais aussi quitter New York. Sara vit le bonheur de ses deux là. Elle voulait se bonheur. De son côté elle faisait le nécessaire auprès de Jessica afin de pouvoir s'expliquer.

Ce n'est que deux heures après une conversation téléphonique, que Sara est revenue plus gai et rouge qu'auparavant. Regina ne posa pas de question. Elle savait la réponse. Elle savait qu'elle allait peut être donner une chance à son futur avec Jessica.

Cela ne s'est que confirmer quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'elle leur annonça son prochain départ en Floride.

« Tu va te laisser allée alors ? »

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien »

« Dit le dicton c'est pas toujours vrai »

« Peut être mais quand je sais que mon cœur s'emballe plus quand elle est la plutôt que Ryan, y ' a pas de photo c'est elle. »

« Digne des romans d'amour qu'on voit à la télévision »

« Reg' tu pourrais l'avoir si toi aussi tu le voulais »

« Je le veux c 'est certain mais d'abord Henry veut aller à la conquête de Storybrooke » faisait rire les deux jeunes femmes.

« Je partirais dans deux jours »

« Soit dimanche »

« Cela nous reste deux jours pour en profiter et sache que si tu habite au fin fond de la campagne je viendrais e voir »

« J'y compte bien. »

« Je t'aime cousine »

« Moi aussi »

Après s'être prise dans les bras, les deux cousines planifia le programme de ces deux derniers jours.

Henry était triste du départ de Sara. Il connaissait enfin la famille de sa mère. Il ne lui avait jamais dis qu'il avait un manque. Le manque d'avoir une vraie famille avec des oncles, tantes, cousins... Sa mère était très fermer sur ce sujet là. Un peu comme le sujet Robin et pourtant elle lui avait avouer son passée et la raison de cette séparation. Il avait un petit espoir qu'elle ferait de même avec le reste de sa famille. Il descendait dans le salon où il voyait sa famille rigoler. Il se sentit sourire à ce bonheur nouveau. Il fit son entrer telle un gentleman faisant rire de plus belles les seules femmes devant lui. Les deux jours passait à une allure que ils se retrouvaient à ce fameux dimanche ou elle devait partir. Les adieu furent déchirant mais avec plein de promesses des deux côtés. Une fois seule, la tête dans les chaussettes suit au départ de Sara. Le silence régna. Henry pris la parole.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Emma »

« Pas encore mon chéri. Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. »

« Henry est ce que ça va ? »

« J'espère juste qu'elle va tenir sa promesse »

« Henry bien sur qu'elle va la tenir du moins je l'espère. »

« Comme Robin qui m'avait promis que même si vous étiez séparer de jamais me laisser »

« Entre Robin et Emma y a une différence quand même. Ne compare pas un homme qui bat les femmes et Emma qui …. je sais pas ce qu'elle est mais elle n'est pas Robin »

« Oui mais elle t'as pas donner de nouvelle »

« Moi non plus Henry. Cela doit être dans les deux sens. Pourquoi penses tu que sa doit être toujours Emma qui doit donner des nouvelles en premier ? »

« Je sais pas »

« Henry, une amitié c'est prendre des nouvelles de l'une et de l'autre. Pas forcement que quelqu'un en particulier t'en donne en premier »

« Donc si par exemple, j'en donne pas a un ami lui peut en prendre »

« Oui. C'est sa. »

« Donc Emma doit prendre des nouvelles de toi aujourd'hui ! »

« Ou moi je peux aussi lui en donner aujourd'hui »

« D'accord j'apporte ton ordinateur ! » partit telle speedy gonzales. Elle aimait voir heureux. Grâce à Emma elle avait retrouver cette priorité qu'elle avait perdu de vue depuis bien longtemps.

« Le voilà » telle un serveur qui apportait sa commande

« Henry... » lui répondit-elle en rigolant devant l'enthousiasme du jeune garçon. Elle ouvra l'ordinateur et sa messagerie.

« _**Cher Dexter,**_

 _ **Henry est impatient de te revoir. Il s'inquiétait de pas avoir de tes nouvelles depuis deux jours. Ici tout va bien. Sara est repartie pour conquérir sa futur moitié. Elle a peur mais je sais qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse. Cela fait plaisir à voir. Comme je te l'ai dit au début Henry est impatient de venir voir Storybrooke moi aussi d'ailleurs.**_

 _ **A très bientôt**_

 _ **Regina**_ »

« Voila Henry, l'amitié ça fonctionne comme ça »

« J'ai quand même compris depuis un moment …. je suis pas blond » levant les yeux au ciel et fit éclater de rire sa mère.

La journée passa sans encombre pour les Mills. Une journée qui allait tenir ses promesses. Henry adorait le printemps. C'était sa saison préférée. Il avait vu le soleil pointer le bout de son nez tôt le matin. Son passe temps favoris, se réveillez pour voir le soleil se lever. C'était un bonheur pour lui à chaque fois qui le voyait. Sa mère était déjà lever et avait fait le petit déjeuner. Henry lui souriait. Depuis des années il avait le sentiment de retrouver sa mère a nouveau.

« Henry déjà réveiller ? »

« J'ai plus sommeil et vu le temps qu'il fait se serait bien de faire une petite balade juste nous deux »

« Où veux tu allée ? »

« Aller au centre commercial, manger dans un fast-food, une glace à 16 heures. »

« D'accord et bien pourquoi pas ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui pourquoi ça le serait pas ? »

« Avant tu ne t'autorisais pas à faire ça par rapport à ton travail »

« Oui mais maintenant je n'ai plus de travail et je veux prendre du temps pour toi »

« Super ! »

« File prendre ta douche »

« Pas de soucis »

Après un bon quart d'heure sous la douche, Henry pointa le bout de son nez. Il avait sorti les lunettes de soleil comme si c'était lui la star. Regina rigola. Elle aimait vraiment son fils plus que quiconque. Ils partirent en direction du centre commercial ou ils passaient de bon moment accompagner de fous rire. L'heure du déjeuner était venue. Elle lui avait accorder un Cheeseburger mais elle ne dérogea pas à sa règle ,celle de prendre une salade. L'après midi, ils allaient en direction d'une foire qu'Henry avait remarquer au moment du déjeuner. Regina n'aimait pas ce genre d'événement mais pour faire plaisir à son fils,elle accepta. C'est après deux bonne heures passée dans les foires qu'ils rentraient à la maison charger de nounours, de nourriture en tout genre, d'un petit poisson nommer poncho qu'il avait gagner à la pêche au canard et des sacs de vêtements pour lui comme pour sa mère. Regina s'autorisa à manger autre chose que de la salade ce qui lui valut une danse de la victoire de la part d'Henry. Henry n'oublia pas le mail que sa mère avait envoyé a Emma la veille.

« Maman, elle t'a répondu ? »

« Je ne sais pas Henry, je n'était pas à la maison puisque un jeune homme ma kidnapper toute la journée »

« Je vais le chercher » tel un coureur sportif qui voulait sa médaille d'or. C'est la que Regina s'aperçut que pour Henry, Emma était quelqu'un d'important. Elle s'en voudrait si Emma ne lui répondait pas.

« Tiens le voilà... Alors »

« Henry laisse le temps de me connecter »

 _ **« Cher Henry et Regina,**_

 _ **Merci pour vos nouvelles. Désolée de ne pas avoir appeler ou même écrit mais ma meilleure amie m'a ''kidnapper'' pour savoir comment mon petit voyage s'était passer. Maintenant elle veut absolument vous rencontrer fin je pense surtout à Henry ça va être pire que des gamins de Huit ans ces deux là si on les laisses ensembles. Je suis contente qu'elle suive cette voie. Tout le monde à droit au bonheur même toi Regina peu importe de qui on tombe amoureuse.**_

 _ **Seriez vous disponible la semaine prochaine pour venir à Storybrooke ? Mon appartement le sera ! En effet, je serais chez ma sœur qui est biologiquement pas ma sœur mais elle est comme tel. Tu pourras faire sa connaissance. On avait décider d'échanger nos appartements je sais, moi j'ai décider d'être votre guide quand vous serez a Storybrooke et vous serez le miens a New-York. Deal ?**_

 _ **votre chère DEXTER »**_

Regina était rassurée. Elle avait tenue sa promesse. Henry était fou de joie de revoir Emma.

« Henry malheureusement on ne peut pas y aller »

« QUOI »

« Henry ! »

« Mais maman tu m'avais promis » commençant à pleurer

« Oui je sais mais pour qu'elle le sache faut lui donne une réponse » lui faisant son plus beau sourire

« Tu veux dire qu'on y va toujours ? » se calmant

« Bien sur Henry ! je te faisais une petite blague »

« Désolé de te dire ça mais elle est pas de bon goût »

« Écris lui avant que je change d'avis »

« De suite » peur qu'elle change réellement d'avis.

Henry s'attela à lui répondre mais aucun mot ne lui vient en mémoire. C'est Regina qui a du écrire le mail mais au début elle était pareil qu'Henry. C'est bien plus tard dans la soirée en sirotant un verre de vin rouge avec le feu de cheminée devant elle, que les mots venaient sur son clavier d'ordinateur telle un écrivain.

 _ **« Chère Dexter,**_

 _ **On serait ravie de venir la semaine prochaine. Cela tombe bien puisque Henry sera en vacances pendant deux petites semaines. Trop peu à son goût. Je suis également ravie pour Sara, elle le mérite. Elle te passe sûrement le bonjour par la pensée. Tu veux qu'on arrive quand ? il capte au moins le GPS dans ton patelin ? même le téléphone ?**_

 _ **j'attends ta réponse**_

 _ **Les Mills »**_

Emma ne répondit pas de suite au grand dam de Regina qui aurait voulu dire une bonne nouvelle à Henry avant de se coucher. Elle alla en direction de la chambre d'Henry. Elle ouvrit la porte. Il dormait le sourire aux lèvres telle un garçon croyant encore au père noël et en attendant ses cadeaux. En fermant la porte, Regina aurait aimée rencontrer Emma beaucoup plus tôt pour ne pas avoir perdu autant d'année avec Henry. Elle retourna au salon, mettait quelques bûches dans la cheminée et parti se coucher. Au moment où elle monta la première marche de l'escalier, le son de sa messagerie retentissa. Un sourire aux lèvres naquit sur le visage de Regina. Elle savait son expéditeur du moins elle espérait. Elle se rendit au salon, pris son ordinateur et s'essaya sur le divan.

Elle l'ouvrit et regarda. C'était bien Emma.

 _ **« Chère Mills,**_

 _ **Je vous prierais de donner vos prénoms cela fait trop formelle pour moi et mon cerveau :) Trêve de plaisanterie. Tu peux venir même dès demain. Cela me dérange pas bien au contraire. Mary Margaret et Ruby t'attendent avec impatience cela en ai désolant. Pauvre de toi . Sans compter mon meilleur ami Killian. Henry va les adorer il voudra plus repartir je pense. Oui le GPS passe ainsi que le téléphone Mme la GEEK ! Déconnecte toi justement de ces merdes la ! je t'entend au loin dire Miss Swan langage ! petite information pour ta gouverne Storybrooke n'est pas un patelin paumé !**_

 _ **Votre Dexter »**_

En lisant le mail, Regina n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler a gorge déployer. Emma la connaissait donc si bien. Avec le sourire elle répondit à Emma.

 _ **« Dexter,**_

 _ **Pour venir demain fallait déjà que tu me prévienne avant car la semaine prochaine pour moi c'est Lundi. J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes amis et de savoir les nombreuses anecdote qu'ils peuvent me dire sur toi. Henry en saura d'autant plus content. J'essayerais d'arriver demain dans la journée mais ton adresse me manque aussi. Je ne suis pas une GEEK d'ailleurs c'est quoi ce mots là … Bref j'attends ta réponse**_

 _ **Regina Mills II ème du Nom »**_

Elle était certaine qu'Emma allait répondre dans la fouler et surtout elle allait commenter la fin de son mail. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre . elle se demandait comment Emma allait lui répondre et surtout sur quel ton moqueur. Elle ne serait pas déçus de la réponse que celle ci lui avait envoyée depuis Storybrooke. Elle se rendit compte également de l'heure qu'il était.

 _ **« Regina Mills IIème du nom,**_

 _ **Excuser moi des termes que j'ai employer, cela ne corresponds pas à votre langage de votre rang ( révérence)Marquez juste Storybrooke avec l'adresse du Shérif vous réussirez à me trouver à cet endroit.**_

 _ **GEEK signifie que vous ne pouvez pas vous décrochez de toute appareil technologique.**_

 _ **Cordialement,**_

 _ **Dexter, Shérif de Storybrooke I Ère du nom »**_

Regina rigola de nouveau à gorge déployer. Elle ne prie pas la peine de répondre à Emma . Elle chercha l'adresse du Shérif. Elle le trouva facilement. La question qu'elle se posait maintenant c'était de savoir si elle allait réveiller Henry a plus de vingt deux heure du soir pour faire sa valise et partir pour Storybrooke ou attendre demain. Elle repensa à sa journée, le sourire d'Henry lorsqu'il à su pour sa venue à Storybrooke. Elle décida d'aller à l'encontre de ses principes et alla le réveiller.

Une fois la surprise annoncer, c'est un Henry bourrer d'énergie alors que deux minutes avant dormait telle un des sept nains de blanche neige. Elle a su à ce moment là d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Deux bonnes heures après avoir réveillez Henry, ils partirent en direction de Storybrooke. Le GPS indiqua plus de douze heure de route. Henry fit un calcul. Ils arriveraient vers quatorze heure de l'après midi sans s'arrêter. Regina rigola. Il avait oublier de prendre en compte les arrêts pipis qu'il subirait mais surtout son ventre insatiable. Henry aimait manger c'était évident. C'était aussi un des nombreux points commun qu'il avait avec Emma. Regina avait fait cette constatation suite à la venue de celle ci a New-York. Son frigo avait été vider en une semaine à peine alors que d'habitude il lui faisait deux semaines. Après quelques kilomètres passer, elle regarda Henry vite fait pour ne pas trop détourner les yeux de la route. Elle le vit . Dormant telle dormeur le nain de blanche neige. Suite à cette vue, elle rigola doucement et mi de la musique pas trop forte pour ne pas le réveiller. Ce voyage promettait d'être long mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

 **#Storybrooke #Emma**

« Salut Rub's » lança-t-elle chaleureusement en entrant dans le restaurant ou travaille Ruby

« Salut Em's. Raconte. Je veux tout savoir ! »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Avec qui tu t'es envoyée en l'air cette nuit ! »

« C'est pas du tout ça ! »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Regina et moi on a parlé. Elle vient peut être aujourd'hui avec est impatient de vous rencontrer. Ce que moi je ne suis pas d'accord »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Killian et toi je suis sûr a cent pour cent que vous allez lui montrer les pires conneries possibles et inimaginables ! »

« Ba compte sur moi tiens ! »

« C'est ce que je disais ! »

« Emma ça va c 'est pas ton fils non plus »

« T'as raison »

« Oh non j'y crois pas » rigolant a gorge déployer que tout les clients on entendu.

« Quoi ? » ayant peur

« Elle te plaît avoue »

« Quoi mais tu débloques c 'est pas parce que je suis bisexuelle que de suite elle me plaît » levant les yeux au ciel et essaya d'atténuer la teinte rouge qu'on pris ces joues.

« Emma je te connaît mieux que toi même » souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Impossible. »

« Emma je suis ta meilleure amie depuis l'age de tes première couche culottes je suis sur »

« Pas possible. » restant buter sur ses réponses ce qui fit rire de nouveau Ruby. A ce moment Killian entra .

« Quelle blague as tu sortis pour que je retrouve Ruby exploser de rire comme ça »

« Qui te dis que c'est moi »

« Em's cherche pas je te connaît »

« Ah ouais alors dis moi a quoi je pense là ? » avec un air de défis

« A Regina » ce qui a eu l'effet de faire rire Ruby

« Pas du tout »

« Arrête tu arrête pas d'en parler depuis que tu la rencontrer. De plus t'es rouge comme une tomate. Je vois mal Neal te faire rougir comme ça ou alors il a subi une opération pour t'avoir. ».

Cette réplique avait fait rire nos trois compères. Ils s'étaient rencontrer sur les bancs de l'école. Les professeurs les appelaient les trois mousquetaires vu qu'ils ne se séparaient jamais. C'était il y a plus de quinze ans. Depuis ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas mais sans que leurs amitiés ne soit entacher. Ils étaient là quand Emma avait annoncer à sa famille d'accueil l'envie de devenir policier, l'annonce de sa bisexualité mais aussi quand elle leurs à présenter sa première copine. A chaque étape de sa vie, ils étaient là. Pour eux c'étaient évident qu'Emma avait un faible pour Regina. Sachant le caractère d'Emma, il lui faudrait un certain temps pour qu'elle même elle se l'avoue.

« Arrêter. Elle est jolie voir très sexy mais ça va. C'est une amie »

« Dit-elle en se persuadant » s'exclama Ruby

« Ruby ! »

« S'exclame-t-elle en étant indigner de la réaction de sa meilleur amie » Killian qui avait repris le flambeau

« Mais vous allez arrêter ! »

« Emma on dis sa parce que tu es la seule à ne pas voir qu'elle te plaît ! » disait Ruby

« Em's t'as le droit d'être heureuse même avec elle. Ta famille d'accueil ta rejetée maintenant c 'est nous ta famille. Et on te dis d'essayer de tenter ta chance. Peut être pas dans l'immédiat mais vois comment évolue les choses. Tu as deux semaines ou elle sera dans ton appartement. Tente »

« Comment tu sais pour les deux semaines ? »

« Heuuu... J'ai fouiller tes mails. Je voulais regarder les miens c'est pas de ma faute je le jure ! » en levant la main droite.

« Ouais tu va me le payer ...Kiki » !

« Ah non tout sauf ça ce surnom ridicule ! Rub's soutient moi ! »

« Pas du tout car ça va être mon tour ! je préfère me taire ! »

« T'as raison Ruby sage décision » ayant un sourire diabolique

« Kilian on est mal ! »

« Ouais on va le payer durement je crois »

« Pire mais c'est Em's quoi ou plutôt Emichou »

« Ah non pas ça pitier ! »

« T'imagine si on le dis a Henry. Pauvre Emma. »

« Ah non pas Henry il va me charrier à tout va ! »

« On dirait une fillette de douze an. » dis Kilian en secouant sa tête.

« D'accord je me vengerais pas » et fis sa tête des jours boudeuses.

« Bon elle arrive quand ta bien aimée »

« RUBY ! »

« Quand » répéta Kilian

Emma avait bien vu que ses deux meilleurs amis se donnaient du plaisir à se moquer d'elle mais aussi a vouloir son bonheur. Elle leur adressa un sourire en les regardants dans les yeux et les enlaça telle une sœurs avec le reste de sa famille. A ce moment là, elle reçut un appel de Mary-Margaret alias MM ou Mary peu importe son nom elle décrocha.

 _'_ Yep ? Fit Emma au téléphone'

 _'Emma, peux tu dire Bonjour au lieu de tes mots'_

'Yep' en rigolant et faisant ses rires ses deux acolytes.

 _'Okay bon elle arrive quand ?' Emma éclata de rire._ _ **Non seulement Mary était aussi impatiente que Ruby et Kilian. Elle se disait dans sa tête que ces deux semaine n'allait pas être de tout repos**_

'Dans la logique aujourd'hui pourquoi '

' _Je voulais savoir c'est tout... tu l'aimes bien n'est ce pas ?'_ Elle l'a savait curieuse

'C'est une **amie** ' en insistant bien sur le mot amie

'D _'accord donc elle te plaît'_

'Mais c 'est pas croyable vous vous êtes donner le mot à la bouche ou quoi'

 _'Em' ne t'énerve pas. Au fil des années on a juste appris à te connaître avec tes différents agissements._

'Tu es ou ? rendez vous chez moi à midi je vous dirais tout.'

 _'Pas de soucis. Bisous Em'_

Elle raccrocha. Elle vit le sourire de ses deux acolytes. Le déjeuner allait être très intéressant pour ces trois là.

Midi arriva. Elle avait regarder auparavant son ordinateur. Elle voulait savoir si Regina était partis. Regina lui avait écris sur une air d'autoroute. Elle rechercha dans Google Map ou celui ci se situait. Elle remarqua qu'il lui restait environ cinq heure de route. A ce moment la, le stress s'empara d'elle. Ils avaient raison. Elle lui plaisait c'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Comment savoir si de son côté c'est la même chose. Elle se sentait perdu. La sonnette retentissa. Sa famille étaient la. Tous excitée par les futurs révélations d'Emma. Vu son regard, ils comprirent qu'elle s'était avouer la vérité : Regina lui plaisait.

« Comment ? » Kilian qui avait la pris la parole.

« A son mail. Elle m'en a envoyer un pour me dire ou elle était. Et moi comme une droguer sans sa came, j'ai chercher ou cette air d'autoroute se situait. C'est la que j'ai compris. J'ai calculer les heures qui lui restait a faire sans pause et autre. Sa me fou la pétoche. »

« Emma chérie » elle fit une drôle de tête au nom employée par Mary-Margaret « Tu as peur parce que sa fait des années que tu ne t'était pas autorisée à de nouveau aimer ou devrais je dire que quelqu'un te plaise autant »

« Écoute c'est facile depuis Lily t'étais une huître fermer avec sa perle à l'intérieur qui ne demandait qu'a être vue »

« Superbe métaphore Ruby » s'exclama Emma

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Lily t'as détruis mais Regina ne te laisse pas indifférente mais tu as peur qu'elle soit comme elle »

« Oui. Si je fais comme vous dites. J'ai peur de son rejet. » baissant la tête et repensant au parole de sa famille d'accueil quand ils l'ont rejetée.

« Emmy, on ne la connaît pas comme toi tu la connaît. Même si c'était peu de temps on appelle ça un coup de foudre ou un coup de cœur si tu préfère. » Kilian prêchant la bonne parole.

« Alors je fais comment, dans cette matière je suis largement rouiller ! »

« T'inquiète pas avec nous trois t'es bien entourer ! » s'exclama Ruby en bombant sa poitrine avec un sourire fière

« Merci. Je vous aimes »

Pour leurs prouver sa sincérité, Emma les pris dans ses bras chacun leurs tours. Ils savaient que le chemin allait être long pour Emma. Elle n'a jamais cru en l'amour jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lily. Elles ont vécurent une belle histoire d'amour jusqu'au jour ou Lily décida de partir avec un baker du nom de « el Guapo » depuis ce jour là, elle avait que des coup d'un soir que ce soit Homme ou Femme.

Ils espéraient que Regina ferait tomber ses barrières là pour qu'enfin Emma soit heureuse.


	10. La conquête

_**Salut à tous . Avec un Retard léger ce coup ci je vous donne le chapitre 10! J'attend avec impatience vos Reviews. Joyeuses pâques ;)**_

 _ **PS : Aucun personnages présent dans cette histoire ne m'appartient.**_

* * *

Après s'être aperçue de ses sentiments, Emma était complètement perdue, même avec l'aide de ses amies qui avaient essayé de la rassurer. Emma était une personne butée. Apprécier Regina en tant qu'amie était une chose, mais l'apprécier d'une autre manière en était une autre. Elle était déjà sortie avec des femmes. Couché plutôt. Elle ne s'autorisait plus à tomber amoureuse depuis Lily. Elle savait Regina différente de celle-ci. Par rapport à son passé avec Robin. Elle avait un atout majeur. Henry. Il avait su la charmer. Elle avait su l'aimer. Elle se leva, regarda par la fenêtre et vit la sortie de l'école. Elle se retourna et regarda l'heure. Il était seize heure. Heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait pas cet après-midi. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à son bureau. Le stress fit son entrée. Ruby l'avait remarqué. En effet, le stress chez Emma se manifestait par le rongement de ses ongles, le fait qu'elle ne tienne pas en place et fasse les cent pas. Un son brisa le silence. C'était un message sur son ordinateur portable venant de Regina.

'' **Emma, il me reste environ une heure avant d'arriver dans Storybrooke. Henry est impatient. Heureusement que j'ai internet sur mon portable parce que je n'ai même pas ton numéro de téléphone. Le comble pour un Shérif. A toute à l'heure. Regina. ''**

Elle regarda alors ses amis qui avaient le sourire. Elle savait qu'ils seraient là. Emma prit une décision intérieure. Elle allait conquérir Regina.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » dit Ruby qui avait pris la parole.

« A comment je vais l'aborder, sachant que j'ai une attirance pour elle… »

« Tu fais comme d'habitude ça change quoi qu'elle te plaise ? »

« Mais tout Rub' ! »

« Tu as juste peur qu'elle remarque quelques chose. » songea Killian.

« Peut-être... »

« Emma je ne t'ai jamais vu autant nerveuse depuis ton premier rencart avec Lily ! » s'exclama Mary-Margaret.

« Y a de quoi ! Regina est une superbe femme avec des valeurs, des principes, bien habillée, sexy en tout point ! »

« Y a pas à dire, elle est accro notre petite Shérif. » blagua Killian.

« La petite Shérif, mon cher Kiki, va te faire bosser pendant les vacances d'été tu verras si je suis toujours aussi petite. »

« Oula tu aurais dû te taire Kilian. » pouffa Ruby.

« Elle ne va pas le faire, je la connais bien. »

« Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi moi je suis là et personne au bureau ? »

« Tu dois travailler normalement Emma ? »

« Faux, je suis en vacance ne l'oublie pas …. »

« MERDE ! » Kilian partit en courant vers sa moto, une Harley Davidson des années cinquante avec le moteur qui ronronne. Une moto comme il les aimait.

Les filles rigolèrent entre elles quand elles entendirent le moteur pétarader dans la rue avec certains cris des voisins. Rapidement Emma s'aperçut de l'heure. Il lui restait trente minutes avant que Regina arrive et à ce moment-là, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oubliée de lui répondre. Se précipitant sur son ordinateur afin de lui répondre elle remarque un second message.

 _ **''Emma, je suis en panne ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas très loin. Le dépanneur répare ma roue et me met ma roue de secours. Regina.''**_

Elle lui répondit :

 _ **''Regina, j'aurais dû te répondre avant mais j'étais occupée. Je te laisse mon numéro au cas où tu voudrais que je vienne vous chercher : 555-123-456. Bisous. Dexter.''**_

Ce n'est que trente secondes plus tard, voire une minute, que le téléphone d'Emma sonna. Elle ne connaissait pas le numéro mais était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Regina.

'Allo ?'

' _ **Emma c'est Regina, je voulais savoir, ça tient toujours ta proposition**_ _?'_

'Bien sûr, tu es ou exactement ?'

' _ **Je suis au bureau du Shérif !'**_

'Merde t'es déjà arrivée, mais je te croyais en panne ?'

' _ **Langage Miss Swan. C'était il y a plus de trente minutes, Emma.'**_

'J'arrive de suite ne bouge pas !'

' _ **Ça ne risque pas ! Ton collègue Killian raconte ses aventures à mon fils !'**_

'OK je fais le plus vite possible.'

« Désolée les filles mais apparemment elle est déjà arrivée et je risque de me faire engueuler. »

« Tu as vu Mary-Margaret comme notre Emma est accro. » répliqua Ruby.

« Faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. » dis Mary-Margaret.

« Vous allez arrêter toutes les deux ! »

« Ah non on commence là et encore tu en auras pour deux semaines. »

« Ruby ! Cesse donc de lui faire peur. » rétorqua Mary-Margaret.

« Je dis la vérité. »

« Je file les filles. Rub' ferme la porte derrière moi. » et partit en direction de sa voiture.

Elle entra dans sa voiture. Une coccinelle jaune qu'elle avait depuis ses dix-huit ans. Sa première voiture. Elle ne voulait pas s'en séparer mais parfois le moteur en décidait autrement. Elle dépensait des sommes colossales pour garder sa voiture ''titine'' en bonne état. Elle se retrouva devant le volant. Souffla un grand coup pour évacuer le stress. Mit en route le moteur, le CD qui était dans le poste. Elle écouta Love Yourself de Justin Bieber. D'habitude elle passait cette chanson mais là elle prenait tout son sens. Elle démarra et partit en direction du poste.

Cinq minute après, elle arriva et vit une Mercedes noire garée à sa place. D'habitude elle aurait hurlé car on lui avait pris sa place mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était la voiture de Regina. Elle entra.

« Emma, enfin te voilà ! » ajouta Kilian ravie de son retard.

« Tais-toi Kilian ou je te jure que t'auras pas de vacances de l'année. »

« C'est pour toute à l'heure ! » dit-il en lui tirant la langue ?

« Pire qu'un enfant. » rétorqua Regina.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'Henry le rencontre… » avec un faux air de panique dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? Non tu déconnes Emma ? » Killian qui se calma.

« Concernant les enfants, jamais. »

« Emma, je suis désolé. » en la suppliant.

« Je vais voir. Bonjour Regina. » en la regardant dans les yeux. Un silence régna. Puis elle se décrocha de Regina pour serrer aussi fort Henry qu'elle pouvait.

« Emma tu m'étouffes ! » Ricana Henry.

« Désolée Henry vous m'avez manqués. » rétorqua Emma.

Le ''vous m'avez manqués'' avait frappé de plein fouet Regina. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvaient lui manquer à ce point. En y repensant, elle leur avait manquée également. Beaucoup trop selon Regina. Emma l'appela et brisa sa pensée.

« On y va ? On rentre à l'appartement ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est là où on va vivre pour les deux prochaines semaines. »

« Très bien. Allez Zou en voiture ! » avec un ton joyeux.

Ils sortirent et Regina resta choquée devant la voiture d'Emma.

« Dis moi que tu ne conduis pas ce tas de ferraille…» disait Regina choquée.

« Si pourquoi ? » répondit Emma fièrement.

« C'est dangereux ! »

« J'aime vivre dans le danger. » répondant tout aussi fièrement.

« Je suis sûre que tous les quatre matins tu es au garage pour la faire réparer. »

« Bien joué Regina, c'est exactement ça ! » intervint Kilian complètement hilare devant la situation.

« Ça va, elle tombe pas souvent en panne et puis c'est ma première voiture. C 'est mon bébé à moi, hein ''titine''. » parlant à sa voiture.

« Tu t'entends Emma ? Tu parles à une voiture » Regina toujours autant choquée.

« Et alors ça veut pas dire que je suis sénile, Mme Regina II ème du nom. » levant la tête

« Tu vas être bloquée sur ça. »

« Pas bloquée. Juste ….Non rien en fait. »

« Peut-on aller à ton appartement où je dois demander à ce charmant jeune homme de nous y conduire » indiquant Kilian. Emma sentit la jalousie envahir son corps. Elle ne dit rien. Prit son souffle à nouveau.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui me trouve charmant ! » sourit Killian.

« Tais-toi Killian. Bien sûr que non. Si Mme Mills veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre en voiture. » se retournant sans un regard ce qui déstabilisa Regina. Quant à Henry, il regardait la scène d'un autre œil. Elles avaient changé. En bien ou en mal, il ne savait pas. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que sa mère en présence de la blonde était tout autre. Il sentait que ses deux semaines allaient être riches en découvertes.

« Maman je peux aller avec Emma. » le coup de grâce fut apporté envers sa mère

« Henry... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je serais plus rassurée que tu montes avec moi dans une voiture disons… sans problème imminent. » disait Regina en essayant d'avoir du tact envers Emma.

« Ma voiture va bien. D'ailleurs elle va te le montrer puisqu'elle va te conduire à mon appartement. »

« Je te suivrai avec ma voiture ! »

« Peureuse va ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur. » cachant son anxiété.

« A d'autres ! »

« Je vous dis que je n'ai pas peur Miss Swan ! »

« Quelle rabat-joie ta mère je te jure. » s'adressant à Henry.

« Henry peux-tu monter dans la voiture s'il te plaît ? » en clignant des yeux comme une gamine de cinq ans.

« D'accord… » rechignant la décision de sa mère.

« Emma, ne le prends pas mal mais je sais comment éduquer mon fils. Certes tu as joué un très grand rôle dans le changement que j'opère. En aucun cas tu n'es sa mère. Est-ce bien clair ?» Regina avait dit cette phrase sur un ton qu'Emma et Killian n'aimait guère. Il voyait bien qu'Emma se retenait de lui faire la répartie.

« Que grand bien te fasse. » lui répondit-elle et retourna à sa voiture jaune.

Emma était blessée. Comment Regina pouvait penser ça d'elle ? Ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la rigolade, Regina en faisait une toute autre interprétation. Elle monta dans sa voiture. Kilian fit de même.

Henry avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude de sa mère qui avait le visage fermé et sérieux.

Killian se tut pendant tout le trajet. Ce qui était rare. D'habitude, il parlait à Emma de ses exploits avec divers prétendantes accrochées à ses basques. Là rien. Emma prit son silence comme une marque d'affection. Il la connaissait bien. Dans cet état-là, il était impossible de discuter avec Emma.

Elle prit la parole à la satisfaction de Killian.

« Merci. » dit-elle.

« De rien. Mouvementée, la rencontre. »

« Ouais, je la pensais pas comme ça. »

« Emma, elle exagège c'est sûr mais mets-toi à sa place. Ta voiture est une poubelle qui va retourner dans deux jours au garage. »

« Tu veux vraiment vivre toi ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? » ayant un peu peur.

« Car c'est ma voiture et on ne dit pas de mal de ma ''titine''. » ce qui fit éclater de rire Killian.

« ''Titine'' sérieusement ? Pourquoi pas Lola ou Rosa tant que tu y es ? » explosant de rire.

« Kiki faisait un peu tâche, désolée de te le dire. » faisant en clin d'œil envers Kilian qui rigolait de plus belle.

Le trajet se faisait dans une meilleure ambiance dans la ''Titine'' à Emma. Dans celle des Mills cela était tout autre.

« Henry, pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi t'as été méchante avec Emma ? » lui répondit-il.

« Je n'ai pas été méchante avec elle Henry… »

« Menteuse j'ai ouvert ma fenêtre et j'ai tout entendu ! » sur un ton de reproche.

« Henry, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que j'ai à faire ou dire concernant ton éducation. »

« Je le sais, mais sur un autre ton et avec d'autres mots ça aurait été bien plus clair. »

« J'ai été très claire. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter vu le visage fermé d'Emma. Sans le vouloir tu l'as blessée comme on blesse un enfant. ».

Sur ces mots-là, Regina repensait aux paroles qu'avait pu lui dire Emma. Et elle voyait où elle avait fauté. Emma était orpheline et put comprendre maintenant pourquoi Henry lui en voulait tellement.

« J'irai lui faire mes excuses. J'avais oublié son passé. »

« Les paroles c'est bien, mais les actes c'est mieux. »

« Quand as-tu grandi et mûri aussi vite ? »

« Depuis que je connais ton passé à toi. »

« Pour me faire pardonner je suppose que des bons hamburger feront l'affaire ? »

« Si tu me prends par l'estomac t'es sûre que tu as gagné mais avec Emma ça sera différent je pense… »

« Henry, redeviens le petit garçon que tu étais et qui adorait faire des courses de voitures sur le petit tapis que je t'avais offert. »

« Ah non il était trop petit et je suis trop grand maintenant. Je suis un homme. »

A cette phrase Regina éclata de rire avec Henry qui la suivit.

Arrivés à l'appartement d'Emma, Regina demanda à Killian d'y conduire son fils afin qu'elle puisse parler à Emma qui était au téléphone. Par un signe de tête il lui signifia son accord. C'est tous les deux qu'ils partirent en direction de l'appartement d'Emma. Killian espérait que celle-ci n'avait pas laissé le bazar comme elle a l'habitude de le faire. Il avait le double d'Emma comme Ruby. Elle leur faisait assez confiance pour leur donner sa clé d'appartement. Regina ne savait pas comment s'excuser. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida de lui parler.

« Emma, puis-je te parler ? » en tripotant ces doigts signe de nervosité.

« Que veux-tu ? Me balancer que ton FILS sait comment il doit se comporter dans mon appart' ? Ou devrais-je lui dire qu'il se tienne à carreaux pour pas péter ne serait-ce qu'une de mes babioles ? »

« Je vois… Tu es en colère et je comprends. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon. J'ai toujours su comment élever mon fils même quand j'étais avec Robin. Dès qu'il a eu assez confiance, il a pris des décisions pour lui qui n'était pas judicieuses finalement. Depuis ce jour, je me suis juré que jamais une autre personne n'interviendrait dans l'éducation de mon fils. Je suis sincèrement désolée. » Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite. Des larmes coulaient reflétant le mal qu'avait pu lui faire Robin.

« Regina, je rigolais avec Henry. On connaissait très bien ta réaction et pourtant on t'a poussé dans tes retranchements... J'ai ma part également. Je m'excuse aussi. » tout en lui relevant le menton, elle essuya ses larmes.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois. Toujours ce même silence entre elle. Emma se demandait pourquoi on l'avait fait souffrir à ce point. Elle se promettait que si elle avait, ne serait-ce qu'une chance avec elle, de tout lui donner et d'essayer de la faire souffrir le moins possible.

Dans les yeux de Regina, Emma ne vit aucune peur, aucune crainte. Elle n'y vit qu'une femme brisée par ses anciennes relations. Sans rien comprendre de ce qu'il lui arrivait, Emma prit Regina dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, Henry et Killian allaient sortir quand ils virent la scène. Ils décidèrent de remonter dans l'appartement d'Emma et de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour nourrir la troupe.

Toujours dans la rue, Regina se défit de l'étreinte d'Emma et par un regard la remercia de son geste.

« Bon c'est pas que la séquence émotion me gêne mais je connais Killian et pour la survie de ton fils je préfère voir ce qu'il prépare à manger. C'est pas du tout un cordon bleu. »

« Effectivement on devrait monter. » lui souriant.

« Après vous gente dame. »

Arrivées à la porte de son appartement, Emma entendit des fous rires et surtout entendit Henry dire ''j'ai gagné je t'ai battu''. Elle adressa un regard à Regina et sourit. Elle entra et vit Henry et Killian sur un jeu vidéo. La Wii. La console qu'elle avait totalement oubliée. Apparemment même si Kilian n'était pas un cordon bleu, il avait eu la décence de perdre contre un enfant de douze ans. Elle avait vu le clin d'œil qui lui était adressé.

« Et bien on s'amuse ici ! » rétorqua Emma.

« A défaut d'avoir un frigo potable… »

« Il a quoi mon frigo ? Attention à ce que tu dis Kiki ! »

« EMMA ! Pas ce surnom s'il te plait ! »

« Oh que non, si tu veux plus ce surnom va nous chercher à manger pendant que je les installe. »

« Emma, mon fils m'a fait promettre de m'excuser et de lui offrir un hamburger… » levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as eu la meilleure idée du monde Henry ! Va pour ça ! Tu passes chez Granny ? Et prends en un pour toi et Ruby elle va sûrement débarquer pour les voir. Une vraie commère celle-là. »

« Pas de soucis Em's. » lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

Un sentiment de jalousie s'empara de Regina. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce sentiment se manifestait. Peut-être qu'elle voulait l'amitié d'Emma à elle toute seule. Elle s'en persuadait. Enfin elle essayait. C'est au bout d'une demi-heure que Killian rentra avec Ruby ainsi que la commande qu'Emma avait passée. Tout le monde riait aux éclats. Killian s'était décidé à raconter les aventures et les mésaventures de Ruby et Emma. Pour lui, leurs frasques étaient des souvenirs de leurs amitiés qui au fil du temps étaient devenues vitales. Aux souvenirs évoqués, Regina se perdit dans le regard d'Emma à nouveau. En ce moment c'était régulièrement. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas jusqu'à ce que Ruby ne dévoile un peu plus les anciennes relations d'Emma.

« Non mais rendez-vous compte qu'Emma était une tombeuse. Non seulement elle faisait craquer les hommes mais aussi les femmes. Les pauvres… » elle avait dit ça d'une traite tout en rigolant.

« Hommes et femmes ? Emma vous êtes une petite cachottière. » dit Regina avec une toute autre voix.

« C'est faux tu ne m'as jamais posée la question. Oui je suis bisexuelle et alors ? »

« Maman ça veut dire quoi ? » posa Henry.

« Qu'Emma est capable d'aimer un homme comme elle peut aimer une femme. »

« Cool alors. »

« Mon dieu, je l'adore ce gamin. » rétorqua Ruby tout en riant aux éclats.

« Comment ne peux-tu pas l'aimer Rub' ? Quand on était au poste il m'a raconté de ses blagues j'en étais plié. »

« Normal c'est Emma qui me les avait racontées. » tout en souriant et fier.

« Encore des cachotteries Miss Swan ? » Sur le même ton que la dernière fois.

« Pas du tout. Tout le monde sait que je sors des bêtises à tout va. » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça les filles mais on doit y aller. » répondit Ruby.

« Hey y'a pas que des filles ! Y'a Henry et moi on est des mecs… » avec un ton ferme mais à la rigolade.

« Et ton égo en a pris un coup par la même occasion. Kiki tu peux aller faire chauffer la voiture je descends dans quelques minutes. » dit Ruby.

« D'accord je dis au-revoir et j'y vais. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Regina était occupée avec Henry en train de débarrasser la table puis indiqua à Henry de se laver les dents. Elle en profita pour aller dans la chambre d'amis qui fut une bonne occasion pour parler à Emma.

«Rub's t'es pas encore partie ? » étonnée de sa présence.

« Non Kilian fait chauffer la voiture. J'aimerais te parler deux minutes Em' »

« Dis-moi tout. »

« Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais … quoi que je le suis déjà... mais j'ai cru que à un moment donné Regina te draguait… » fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard d'Emma.

« Tu délires, elle est hétéro ça se voit. » soupirant.

« Ah bah excuse-moi mais par deux fois elle t'a répondu de manière sexy quand tu fais des cachotteries. »

« Je n'ai pas remarqué. »

« Et quand vos regards se captent plus personne existe. »

« Ouais bah on a une bonne amitié une bonne connexion… »

« EMMA, elle le sait peut-être pas mais je suis sûre que tu peux avoir une relation avec elle. Elle est réceptive sur certains sujets mais toi tu ne vois rien …. Bigleuse. »

« Écoute ce n'est pas parce que elle m'a répondu comme ça deux fois que ça veut dire quelque chose. »

« Tu as peur de souffrir donc tu ne tentes pas c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. J'ai trop souffert avec Lily. Je sais que Regina n'est pas Lily mais soyons honnêtes deux minutes Rub'. Elle est magnifique, souriante, charismatique, sexy… maintenant regarde-moi. Deux mondes différents. Je suis shérif, elle est avocate, je suis peu efféminée, c'est une vrai bombe. Faut pas rêver des nanas comme ça, ça ne sort pas avec des filles comme moi. »

« Tu as un sacré manque de confiance en toi c'est inimaginable. Un jour la roue tourne Emma. Soit prête à ce moment-là. » Un coup de Klaxon se fit entendre. « Je dois y aller. Je te dis à demain. »

Elle lui fit une bise au niveau du front comme Kilian. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est que Regina avait écouté toute la conversation. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'Emma avait le béguin pour elle. Son éducation parentale lui avait appris à ne pas côtoyer ce genre de personne. Bizarrement elle sentit son poids s'envoler. Comme si le fait d'apprendre qu'Emma avait le béguin pour elle était une révélation. Une autre question se posait. Comment allait-elle faire avec Emma sachant son petit secret. Elle même était perdue lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Emma. En y repensant bien, elle avait reçu des petits signaux qui pourraient lui permettre de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emma. Pour elle, c'était clair, c'était de l'amitié pure et dure mais ce n'est pas ce que son cœur lui disait. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle été jalouse de Killian à un moment de la journée. Ces deux prochaines semaines allaient être pour elle, deux semaines de révélation. Après tout comme le disait Sara ''on ne tombe pas amoureux d'un sexe, mais d'une personne''. Et si la situation de sa cousine allait être la sienne. Seul l'avenir le lui dirait.

Elle décida de se faire connaître auprès d'Emma qui chuchotait des mots qu'elle ne pouvait entendre.

« On se parle à soi-même maintenant ?»

« Oh Regina. Oui j'adore me parler à moi seule. »

« Tu sais que si on découvre ça t'es bonne pour l'asile ?»

« Même sans ça j'y serais sûrement sans Rub' et Killian alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ma santé mentale. »

« Dieu que non, tu sais t'en occuper. »

« Exactement. Il est déjà plus de vingt-trois heures. La journée a été longue tu devrais aller te reposer. Je prendrai le canapé. »

« Pourquoi le canapé ? Vu sa conception je doute qu'il soit confortable. Viens dormir avec moi tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Emma avait du mal à avaler cette révélation. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Regina lui proposait de dormir avec elle. Cela serait une torture pour elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà dormi dessus et il n'est pas si inconfortable que ça. »

« Emma… » lui caressant l'épaule.

« Regina ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. »

« Tu sais où me trouver si c'est pas confortable. »

« Tu verras que demain je serais en grande forme. » elle savait que non. Ce canapé était inconfortable. Elle préférait dormir par terre que dessus. Elle devait le faire. Si elle avait dormi avec Regina, dieu sait ce qu'il se serait passé.

Regina partit alors déçue qu'Emma n'aie pas accepté. Mais elle savait qu'Emma avait raison. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait agi de cette manière envers elle. Depuis le poste du Shérif elle se conduisait bizarrement avec elle et parfois elle flirtait avec elle. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce comportement. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Beaucoup trop de questions étaient dans sa tête. Elle préférera se coucher. Ses questions auraient des réponses un jour mais pour le moment elle allait profiter de ces deux semaines de vacances. Quant à Emma, c'était le refus le plus dur du monde. En effet, Regina lui avait proposé de dormir dans le même lit que celle-ci. Un supplice. Consciente de sa récente attirance envers elle, elle se fit violence pour essayer de calmer ses ardeurs.

Sans le savoir, Henry avait espionné les deux jeunes femmes. Il se disait qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui se passait entre elles. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple amitié échangée via quelques mails.


	11. La confrontation

_**TADAM voici le 11 comme promis !. Bon je n'ai pas encore terminer le 12 mais je suis dans les temps puisque sa fait une semaine aujourd'hui :P . J'ai mis Justin Bieber dans mes dernier chapitre car j'ai beau ne pas l'aimer mais sa dernière chanson Love Yourself est juste sublime.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre sincèrement vous devriez l'aimer. J'ai été un peu déçue du nombre de review par rapport au visites favoris et follow au niveau de ma fiction. je ne demande pas certe un roman mais vraiment ce que vous pensez des chapitres. c'est en ayant des critiques que l'on s'améliore et si j'en ai pas je ne peux pas m'améliorer.**_

 _ **PS : tout acteur ne m'appartient pas. JE suis pas encore assez célèbre pour me les acheters :P**_

* * *

Emma avait passé une mauvaise nuit sur le canapé. Qu'aurait-elle pu espérer ? Dormir avec Regina était une bien mauvaise idée. De son côté Regina n'était guère mieux. Ses questions résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête sans pour autant trouver de réponse adéquate. Plus d'une fois dans la nuit, elle avait voulu aller voir Emma. Et la blonde voulait faire de même. Cela était devenu indéniable que ces deux-là avait une connexion. Toutes deux ignoraient les sentiments qui naissaient entre elles. Le lendemain matin quand Henry se réveilla, il se trouva seul au milieu du salon. Ne voyant pas Emma, il se dirigea vers la chambre que sa mère occupait. Il la vit seule dormant comme un bébé. Il se demanda où pouvait se trouver Emma. Il le sut rapidement quand il entendit un bruit de clé. Il la vit avec quelques douceurs à la main.

« Salut gamin. »

« Salut Emma. »

« T'es debout de bonne heure, tu sais que tu es en vacances donc tu peux faire la grasse matinée ! »

« Avec maman j'ai l'habitude, elle me réveillait de bonne heure pour que j'aille chez Tink pour me garder. »

« Ouais bah là t'es pas chez Tink mais chez moi. Donc demain je ne veux pas te voir avant dix heures. »

« C'est maman qui va être contente » rigolant tous les deux.

« J'en fais mon affaire, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Oh ça, je n'en doute pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« T'aimes bien maman ça se voit. »

« Normal c'est une amie. »

« Oui c'est vrai ... 'fin c'est ce que tu dis. »

« Où vas-tu chercher ça ? C'est le fait que je puisse aimer les femmes qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Pas aimer les femmes, aimer maman. »

A cette phrase, Emma qui buvait son jus d'orange recracha tout ce qu'elle avait pu avaler avant qu'Henry ne parle. Devant Henry, elle était stupéfaite. Quant à Henry il rigolait de la réaction qu'Emma avait pu avoir.

« Henry, je n'aime pas ta mère… 'fin si mais pas de la même manière que tu sembles le croire. »

« Pourtant c'est pas ce que j'ai vu hier soir. »

« Et tu as vu quoi inspecteur Gadget ? »

« Maman et toi parler. »

« C'est mince comme indice ça. »

« J'étais caché ! Mais j'ai bien vu la déception de maman quand elle est rentrée dans la chambre. »

« Normal, elle voulait pas que je dorme sur le canapé. »

« C'est mince comme indice Watson. »

« Hey Sherlock arrête ton petit jeu et va manger tes céréales. »

« Tu évites la conversation ! J'avoue, je suis son fils, normal que tu sois gênée ! »

« C'est plutôt ton ego qui en a pris un sacré coup oui ! »

« Faux, je suis intelligent ! Plus sérieusement depuis que tu es arrivée dans nos vies, maman elle sourit de plus en plus. » avec le regard sérieux.

« Ça c'est avec mes bêtises et les tiennes par-dessus le marché !»

« J'en fais jamais ! »

« Avant t'en faisais pas, aujourd'hui c'est différent. »

« Et comment ? »

« T'espionnes les grandes personnes va ! »

« C'est petit ça. »

« Je n'aurais pas le dernier mot avec toi c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. » souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et éclatèrent de rire. Ce qu'ils ne savaient c'est que Regina avait écouté toute la conversation. Elle remercia dieu que son fils soit aussi intelligent. Elle continua à les observer. Elle se demanda comment Emma avait su obtenir la confiance de son fils en si peu de temps. Son fils était quelqu'un de méfiant envers ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Emma c'était tout autre. Dès son arrivée à New-York, il avait placé une confiance en elle inébranlable mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi son fils lui faisait confiance aussi vite. Emma avait su faire comprendre à Henry que même à douze ans, elle le considérait comme un adulte et pas un enfant. Elle regardait les deux se chamailler comme deux enfants pour avoir ne serait-ce que le dernier jouet dans le paquet de céréales qu'Emma avait eu la décence d'acheter. Au bout d'un certain temps, Regina décida de se montrer.

« Bonjour mon chéri, Emma. » faisant un signe de la tête avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Regina. Je me suis permis d'acheter des céréales pour Henry et des petites douceurs du genre chocolatines, croissants, pains aux raisins. T'as le choix. »

« Digne d'un grand chef. »

« C'est ça moque toi, demain ça sera pain et biscotte au petit déj', tu vas voir. »

« Miss Swan, langage je vous prie. »

« Bien sûr, madame la Comtesse. » faisant une révérence qui fit éclater de rire tout le petit monde.

Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, Henry décida d'aller prendre sa douche afin de laisser seule sa mère et Emma. Un long silence se fit entre les deux jeunes femmes. Emma ne regardait pas Regina. Elle était plutôt en train d'essayer de faire disparaître ses courbatures que le canapé lui avait fait durant la nuit. Elle s'étira mais rien n'y fit. Quant à Regina, elle regardait Emma d'une bien étrange façon. Ce qui la troubla au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle la regardait comme si elle venait d'avoir son cadeau de noël. Elle se fit violence pour essayer de détourner le regard mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Elle décida de prendre la parole.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Emma ? » avec un sourire diabolique qui déstabilisa Emma.

« Quelques courbatures mais rien de grave. »

« Je t'avais dit de dormir avec moi dans le lit. »

« Tu as remarqué justement que je n'avais que deux chambre et que l'on est trois ? Tu sais compter quand même, tu es une avocate de renom. » avec le même sourire.

« Aurais-tu peur de dormir avec moi ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Bien, c'est réglé, ce soir tu ne dormiras pas sur le canapé et ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Bien Mon Colonel. » imitant le garde-à-vous ce qui fit éclater de rire Regina.

« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Je pensais faire un tour de la ville avec Ruby ou Killian. »

« Kilian est occupé, désolée très chère. » lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Le Shérif est un tyran. » lui rendant par un sourire.

« Non il fait son travail. Des fois il travaille et drague en même temps. Je le réprimande pour ça. »

« Parce que tu ne fais pas de même ? »

« On me drague certes, mais je les remets vite à leurs places. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Trop lourdingues. »

« Seriez-vous en train de me dire que vous ne voulez pas vous mettre avec un charmant jeune homme ? »

« Seriez-vous en train de me proposer un charmant jeune mâle ? »

« Non mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu leur dis non ? »

« Parce que je les connais assez bien pour savoir qui ils sont réellement. »

« Tu es a Storybrooke depuis combien de temps ? »

« Cela va faire dix ans, donc crois-moi sur parole quand je les recale. »

« Et niveau fille tu as cherché ? »

« Madame serait intéressée ? » tout en rigolant.

« Bon dieu non. » piqué au vif.

« Ah bah sympa la réaction de la ta part. »

« Désolée ce n'était pas mon intention. C'est juste que je ne suis pas comme toi. »

« Tu m'excuses mais la réaction homophobe de ta part me donne envie de vomir. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle prit sa veste en cuir rouge et partit en claquant la porte. Ce n'était pas l'intention de Regina de lui faire de mal. Elle voulait juste cacher le début d'attirance qu'elle avait envers Emma et ne savait comment l'expliquer. Henry revint de sa douche et constata l'absence d'Emma. Il comprit de suite que quelque chose s'était passé. Il questionna sa mère pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Pourquoi Emma n'est pas là ? »

« Elle devait faire un petit tour. » mentant à son fils.

« La vérité maman ! »

« D'accord on s'est disputées pour une futilité. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je posais la question de pourquoi elle est célibataire. »

« Pourquoi tu es intéressée ? »

« C'est exactement ce qu'elle a répondu. »

« Et ? »

« J'ai dit '' bon dieu non''… »

« Maman ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais ne vois-tu donc rien ? »

« Que je vois quoi ? »

« Tu lui plais ! » en se tapant le front avec sa main.

« Henry, ce ne sont pas tes histoires. »

« Si surtout quand ça concerne ton bonheur ! »

« Henry sur un autre ton s'il te plaît, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça/ »

« Ahhhh je vois... »

« Quoi ?» sur un ton ferme.

« Vu que tu lui plais tu te poses des questions ? Ai-je tort ? »

« Pas totalement. » s'affalant sur le canapé comme si elle était une adolescente prise sur le fait.

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas Henry... je crois qu'Emma à raison. On tombe amoureuse de la personne mais pas de son sexe. Attention je n'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureuse d'elle. C'est juste qu'il y a certaines choses qui peuvent me faire comprendre qu'elle me plaît. »

« Mais ? »

« Je suis totalement perdue Henry ! J'ai toujours été avec des hommes ! »

« Et cela change quoi au problème ? »

« Tout Henry, tout. »

« Je sais, tu as qu'à en parler à Tink ou à Sara, elles pourront comprendre je suis sûr. »

« Pourquoi t'es aussi compréhensif Henry ? »

« Car depuis qu'elle est là, j'ai de nouveau la sensation d'avoir une mère. Tu es beaucoup plus heureuse qu'avant. Tu souris plus, tu fais des blagues très nulles -je devrais t'apprendre, fais y moi penser- et surtout tu as compris que ton travail était nocif pour ta famille. T'as pas hésité à démissionner pour t'épanouir à nouveau. Tout ça c'est grâce à Emma. »

« Henry... je suis vraiment désolée de ce que tu as pu vivre. J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt que tu étais malheureux. » commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais tu l'as vu et tu es là. C'est le principal. »

Il lui offrit le plus gros et le plus long câlin du monde. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir un fils aussi intelligent.

« Maintenant faut qu'elle rentre pour que tu t'excuses et que tu la séduises. »

« Henry ! »

« Fais pas ta farouche ! »

« Je crois qu'Emma déteint un peu trop sur toi et cela ne me plaît guère jeune homme. »

« Désolé maman ! »

« Passons. Tu crois que je devrais la séduire ?»

« Et c'est moi l'adolescent… » ce qui fit éclater de rire la mère et le fils.

Puis il partit dans sa chambre. Emma lui avait mis la Wii dans celle-ci pour qu'il joue tranquillement sans que sa mère ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Regina remercia Dieu tous les jours pour avoir un fils aussi intelligent qu'Henry. Elle remercia intérieurement sa mère pour l'éducation stricte qu'elle avait reçue et qui lui avait permis d'élever Henry.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était avouée sa récente attirance pour Emma, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. D'habitude c'était les hommes qui l'approchaient, pas elle. Peut-être qu'Henry avait raison. Elle décida d'envoyer un mail à sa cousine lui expliquant son cas. La réponse qu'elle a eue la surprit au plus haut point. Elle repensa sans cesse à la dernière phrase qu'elle lui avait marquée.

 _ **''Si c'est avec elle que tu es heureuse, autorise-toi à l'aimer.''**_

Et si c'était vrai. Si c'était avec Emma qu'elle entrevoyait son avenir, son futur. Trop de questions en elle et aucune réponse. Elle décida donc d'appeler Tink afin d'avoir les conseils de sa meilleure amie.

« _**Allô Tink j'écoute ? »**_

« Tink, c'est Regina tu vas bien ? »

 _ **« Bien sûr ! Alors tes vacances sur l'île perdue ? »**_

« Je ne suis pas non plus dans une ville inexistante, tu serais surprise. »

 _ **« Ah j'ai hâte alors, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? »**_

« Prendre des nouvelles… »

 _ **« Reg' je te connais, accouche. »**_

« D'accord... Tu te rappelles d'Emma de Storybrooke ? »

 _ **« Bien sûr, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'elle… Emma par-ci Emma par-là… »**_

« Et alors ? »

 _ **« Bah c'est pas ça, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mais tu parles trop d'Emma… »**_

« Et ? Tink… »

 _ **« Robin a… comment dire… lancé une petite rumeur au cabinet. »**_

« Quelle rumeur ? »

 _ **« Que tu serais avec elle et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a quittée. »**_

« N'importe quoi ! »

 _ **« Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait, Reg' je ne le crois pas. »**_

« Il m'énerve celui-là, je lui ferais bien sa fête. »

 _ **« Demande à Emma, je suis sûre qu'elle se fera un plaisir d'écrabouiller sa figure. »**_

« Justement en parlant d'elle … »

 _ **« Elle te plaît, c'est ça ? »**_

« Heu c'est que … »

 _ **« Regina ? »**_

« Oui. »

 _ **« Bien. Faut que tu me la présentes en tant que petite amie maintenant. »**_

« QUOI ? TINK ! Rien n'est encore fait mais comment … ? »

 _ **« J'ai deviné ? Oh c'est simple. Henry m'as envoyé un mail en disant 'Maman est heureuse avec Emma'. »**_

« Il va voir celui-là… »

 _ **« Arrête Reg', ton fils veut ton bonheur plus que tout. Il n'y a que toi qui ne vois rien. »**_

« Je veux être heureuse aussi Tink, mais je dois penser d'abord à Henry. »

 _ **« Il a douze ans ton fils ! Atterris, il n'a plus cinq ans. Il a compris avant toi qu'elle te plaisait. » Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Le feu vert ? »**_

« Je suis perdue Tink, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. »

 _ **« Pas étonnant ! Laisse-toi guider par elle. Comme dirait une chanson française « le vent m'emportera ». »**_

« Tu crois que je devrais me laisser aller ? »

 _ **« Mais t'es blonde ma parole et pourtant tu es brune ! En gros c'est FONCE ! Faut que je vienne jusqu'à Storybrooke pour te passer un savon ? »**_

« Non ça va aller. »

 _ **« J'espère bien. »**_

« Merci Tink. »

 _ **« Y'a pas de quoi, la prochaine fois je te fous un coup de pied au cul ça t'apprendra. »**_

« Je te rappelle dans la semaine. »

 _ **« Tu me diras ou vous en êtes. »**_

« Je croyais qu'Henry était là pour ça ? »

 _ **« Excuse-moi mais Henry sera pas là quand elle t'enverra au septième ciel… »**_

« TINK ! »

 _ **« A plus tard Reg'**_! » Tink raccrocha en ayant le plus gros fou rire de la journée.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle devait se laisser aller. Elle méritait le bonheur, peu importe s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou non. Concernant Robin, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait aucune preuve de maltraitance quand elle était encore avec lui. Regina baissa la tête, les yeux embués de larmes. C'est à ce moment-là que choisit Emma pour refaire surface. La scène qui se passa devant elle la mettait mal à l'aise au plus haut point. Voir Regina souffrir était une souffrance en elle-même.

« Regina ? »

« Emma tu es revenue !» en essuyant les larmes qui avaient été versées.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai appelé ma meilleure amie. »

« Woah, sacrée conversation dans ce cas-là. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » rigolant un petit peu.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Robin a lancé une rumeur sur moi. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Comme quoi je serais tombée amoureuse de toi et que c'est pour ça qu'il m'aurait quitté. »

« Le malheureux... QUOI ? Naan mais il est culotté de dire ça ! »

« Pourquoi ?»

« Nous savons toi et moi, aux vues des derniers événements, que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi… » en regardant Regina dans les yeux. Regina se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

« Nul ne sait de quoi sera fait demain. » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Rien qu'avec cette phrase-là, Emma se sentit déstabilisée. Que voulait-elle dire ? Y aurait-il une chance pour qu'un jour, elles puissent dépasser le stade de l'amitié ? Emma ne voulait pas de faux espoir mais la dernière phrase de Regina tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Ce fut Henry qui apporta la réponse tant attendue.

« Emma t'es revenue ! »

« Ouais c'est mon appart' quand-même, je ne veux pas que ta mère me le pique. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle voudrait, crois-moi. »

« Et elle voudrait quoi monsieur l'inspecteur »

« Moi je dirais qu'elle te veut toi. »

« Henry, ce sont des histoires d'adultes ne te mêle pas de ça. Puis c'est faux. »

« Toutes les deux dans le déni. Y a pas à chier vous êtes coriaces. »

« HENRY ! » répondirent-elles

« Oups ce coup-ci j'ai les deux sur le dos. Je vais dans ma chambre maman ! » partant dans sa chambre les jambes à son cou.

« C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit quoi ? »

« Rien laisse tomber, ce n'est pas vrai de toute manière. »

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai ?»

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir Regina ? »

« Oui d'autant plus si, apparemment, cela me concerne. »

« Très bien. Apparemment tu es attirée par moi. » comme si elle marchait sur des œufs.

« Je vois. »

« Tu vois ? »

« Oui. »

« Il voit quoi et tu vois quoi ! Allô je suis perdue éclaire ma lanterne s'il te plaît. »

« Tu m'énerves ! »

« Ah bah c'est la meilleure de l'année ! »

« Tu vas te taire, oui ?»

« Et pourquoi je le ferais ? »

« S'il te plaît… »

« Ah non c'est trop facile ton fils me dit limite que je te plais, je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai et toi tu dis rien ! »

Emma avait dit ça en regardant Regina dans les yeux. Regina ne se contrôlait plus. Dans un accès de colère, elle se dirigea vers Emma et l'embrassa. Prise au dépourvue, Emma ne réagit pas tout de suite et laissa Regina dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Après avoir mis un terme à ce baiser et sachant qu'Emma n'avait pas répondu ouvertement. Regina se dirigea dans la chambre. Elle pleurait.

Elle ne plaisait pas à Emma. Quant à elle, elle était toujours surprise de la tournure qu'avait pu prendre la conversation. Elle ne retint qu'une seule chose : Regina l'avait embrassée. Le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage pouvait faire des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Elle était heureuse. Elle plaisait à Regina. Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle comprit son erreur. Elle allait la rectifier de ce pas.

« Regina ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît. » sur un ton calme et chaleureux.

« Non va-t'en je me suis assez donnée en spectacle. » Emma entendait ses sanglots dans sa voix, ce qui lui brisa le cœur.

« S'il te plaît Regina. Je veux en parler. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ne connais pas ma version. »

« Oh si je la connais. »

« Alors tu fais fausse route. » à ces mots la, elle entendit le verrou de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit devant une Regina ravagée par les larmes.

Emma décida d'entrer accompagnant Regina sur le lit avec elle. Elles s'assirent dessus. Elle la contempla. La regardant droit dans les yeux. Emma s'avança au niveau du visage de Regina. Elle combla le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre elles. Emma embrassa Regina. Celle-ci lui répondit ouvertement. Devant ce silence, Henry décida de sortir de sa chambre et vit le spectacle.

Il ne put réprimer un sourire devant le bonheur qu'il avait sous les yeux. Enfin sa mère se lançait. Enfin elle allait être heureuse. Enfin il n'avait plus peur de la laisser toute seule dans un futur non trop lointain. Il décida de retourner dans sa chambre afin de les laisser seules.

Emma mit un terme au baiser. Elles se regardaient. Regina avait les joues rosies, signe témoignant de l'intensité du baiser. Elles se souriaient. Elles s'étaient enfin trouvées.

Pour le moment, elles voulaient en profiter. Demain serait le temps des questions. Aujourd'hui, était le temps du bonheur mérité.


	12. Ensembles

**_DÉSOLÉE_** _ **ce sont les mots qui me viennent a l'esprit pour l'énorme retard accumulé !. Le chapitre st près depuis un moment déjà mais ma beta me l'as pas encore rendue et avec le travail il est restée tout seul... Je vous le poste sans correction donc DÉSOLÉE pour vos petit yeux**_

 _ **En espérant que vous**_ ** _apprécierez_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Ensembles.

La soirée était ponctuée de baiser beaucoup plus chastes que les premiers. On pouvaient voir sur leurs visages le bonheur qu'elles avaient ensembles. Regina, semble s'être trouver avec Emma. Quant à Emma, grâce a Regina, elle avait du conjuguer le verbe aimer à nouveau. Dans leurs bulle toute rose, elles n'avaient pas remarquer l'heure et l'estomac d'Emma se montra.

« Oh je crois que je devrais nourrir celui la » désignant son estomac

« Oh mon dieu Emma il est vingt une heure ! »

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi il se montre celui là »

« Emma... Henry il est toujours dans sa chambre »

« Oh Merde j'avais complètement oubliée »

« Miss Swan langage ! » Avec un œil rieur

« Oh non …. Zut alors j'ai oublier de nourrir le petit prince de Madame » qui se leva fis une révérence et parta en direction de la cuisine sous le rire de Regina. Quant à Regina elle pointa le bout de son nez dans la chambre de son fils.

« Henry, mon chéri » celui ci était a fond dans la musique de son baladeur. Elle le regarda deux minutes quand monsieur décida d'imiter Adam Levine en faisant de la air guitare. Ce qui provoqua un fou rire monumentale de la part de Regina. Cela a eu dont d'arrêter tout de suite Henry surpris et honteux de s'être fais découvert par sa mère.

« Maman arrête de rigoler c'est pas drôle »

« Oh si mon chéri si tu savais »

« Mouais ou est Emma ? »

« En train de faire à manger, tu comprend son estomac a louper l'heure du souper. Elle doit se ravitailler. Nous aussi d'ailleurs d'où ma présence » ce qui fit rire Henry

« D'accord j'arrive »

« Henry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi maman » ils se prirent dans les bras

D'un seul coup, ils entendirent un vacarme au niveau de la cuisine. Ils se dépêchaient pour aller voir se qu'il se passe. Ils aperçurent Emma en guerre contre sa cuisine et visiblement c'était la cuisine qui avait gagner. Henry et Regina rigolaient devant cette scène. Emma se releva et fit désolée en levant légèrement ses épaule et ses mains. Henry comprit direct qu'il s'agirait de Pizza ce soir ce qui le réjouissait contrairement à sa mère.

« Désolée, j'ai voulu faire une tarte simple et bah voilà le champ de bataille...désolée »

« On mange quoi alors Emma » Regina qui posait la questionna

« On a le choix soit cassoulet qui date de ..(regardant la date) y 'as trois mois donc périmer. Il ne reste qu'une seul option : PIZZA » criant comme une gamine avec Henry.

« Hors de question »

« D'accord je te commande une salade Madame la Bio »

« Je préfère. »

« Bon gamin tu veux laquelle ? »

« Hum je dirais bolognaise et savoyarde »

« Rien que sa tu veux faire fumée ma carte bleue toi ! »

« Emma si c'est trop »

« Tu plaisante j'ai la dalle aussi deux pizza rien qu'a nous deux sa devrait le faire a part si Madame la Bio le voudra un peu »

Emma pris le téléphone et commanda deux pizza et une salade. Ils durent attendre vingt minute avant que le livreur ne daigne se montrer. Emma qui avait fait faim lui avait presque disputer pour pas dire un autre mot. Selon le flyer il devait être la dans les quinze minutes et il est donc venue avec cinq minute de retard ce qui est inexcusable. Elle ne paya pas donc le transport.

« Emma, tu aurais pu le payer »

« C'est bien marquer dessus et je site * tout retard sera offert pour le client* »

« Oui mais pour cinq minute »

« Tu apprendras qu'ici, on est tous radin »

« Radin ? »

« Oui, un centime est un centime »

« Et bien sa promet ! »

« Et encore le pire de tous est notre cher maire : Mr Gold »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ici tu verras plein d'injustice »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« C'est un sale escroc »

« Mais tu es Shérif ! »

« Qui est employée par le maire »

« Donc tu es pied et poing liées »

« Exact Chérie ! »

Un long silence plomba l'appartement. Henry regarda les deux femmes devant lui. Elles se regardaient dans les yeux l'une qui est terrifie à l'idée que son fils puisse émettre quelconque jugement et l'autre amusé de la boulette qu'elle venait de faire. C'est Henry qui rigola le premier. Il réussi a clouer sur place les deux jeunes femmes. Regina ne comprenait, ni Emma. Henry décida de s'expliquer.

« Je le savais en fait. »

« Euh... Comment » demanda Regina

« Tout à l'heure j'entendais plus personne je suis sorti de ma chambre. »

« Oh mon dieu » Regina se sentait mal

« Maman, ça va. Si tu es heureuse avec Emma ça me va. »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Maman tu es blonde ou tu le fait exprès !

« HENRY ! »

« Oups ! je préfère te voir heureuse avec une femme que malheureuse avec un homme »

« Henry quand as tu grandi aussi vite et surtout mûrit ! »

« C'est ton histoire avec Robin qui m'as fait réfléchir. »

« Henry, tu sais à Storybrooke personne vous connaît à par mes deux acolytes. On vous jugera pas mais si tu as le moindre souci avec ça, jure moi que tu nous le dira. »

« Relax. Je suis bien avec ça. Maman m'as toujours dis de ne pas juger avant de connaître »

« Ouais je suis pas sur qu'elle faisait ça avant ! »

« Emma ! »

« Quoi apparemment t'étais peau de vache avant ! »

« Langage Miss Swan ! »

« Ça faisait longtemps ! » Henry rigola à ce moment là

« Revenons à Henry, tu es sur que tu es d'accord ? »

« Je t'ai dis oui maman »

« Henry je veux être sur »

« Regina il t'as dit oui t'es pas blonde pourtant ! »

« Emma l'avis de mon fils est plus important que tout. Je veux être sur qu'il soit d'accord avec ça »

« Très bien. Henry dis la phrase que ta mère veut entendre »

« Je vis très bien ta relation avec Emma et quiconque me cherche des problèmes j'aurais toujours la Shérif de mon côté » faisant un clin d'œil a Emma

Regina serra son fils et versa quelque larme. Emma reste en retrait. C'était un des moments mère/fils que Regina chérissait plus que tout. Elle pris son téléphone et pris une photo qu'elle définis de suite en fond d'écran. Elle avait parcourue du chemin. Depuis son enfance qu'elle passait de foyer en foyer à aujourd'hui. Prête, elle aussi a fonder une famille avec Regina et Henry. Cette idée lui faisan peur instantanément. En effet, Emma n'avait jamais pris le temps de penser ne serais ce qu'une seconde de fonder une famille avec qui que se soit avant Regina. Elle fut tirer de ses pensé par Henry.

« Tu vas bien Emma ? » inquiet

« Tout va bien Billy the Kid »

« Henry il s'appelle Henry ! »

« Et pour moi sa sera Gamin ou Billy the kid ou bien encore le minimoys comme dans Arthur et les minimoys » rigolant voyant la tête de Regina

« Hey je suis pas un minimoys » rétorqua Henry

« Ta pas grandi depuis la dernière fois désolée Kid »

« T'es pas gentille » faisant mine de bouder

« Tu m'auras pas Gamin je sais que tu boudes pas. T'en fais pas avec les soupes de Mamy Emma tu va grandir » avec clin d'œil.

« Mais euh ! »

« La tu fais encore plus Gamin » éclata de rire suivie d'Henry et de Regina.

Ils mangèrent la pizza accompagné de blague et de fous rire. Henry se sentit bien avec Emma et sa mère. Il se sentit en famille. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça. Voir sa mère heureuse était le meilleure cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Il était tard quand Henry se décida d'aller enfin se coucher. La soirée était riche en émotion. Il dis bonne nuit et parta se coucher laissant seule le nouveau couple qui s'était un peu plutôt dans la soirée.

Elles s'autorisa quelque moment de tendresses ponctué de quelque baiser toujours aussi chaste que les premiers. Seulement Regina ne l'entendit pas de cette oreilles. Au prochain baiser qu'Emma lui offrait, Regina fit sentir a Emma que ce baiser pouvait être plus passionnant. Emma était réceptive, c'est alors que Regina sentit du bout de ces lèvres la langue de la jeune femme. Celle ci l'accorda et un balais s'entreprit. Les langues se découvrent petit à petit et la passion les anima. Après avoir mis fin au baiser, Emma découvrit une Regina toute rouge et éclata de rire. Elle la rejoignis. Comment un simple baiser pouvait la mettre dans cette état. Regina le savait pas mais aimait être comme ça, passionner par un désir nouveau. Aucun homme ne lui avait fait cette effet là.

« Faudrait aller se coucher maintenant, il est tard » rétorqua Regina

« Bien, je vais chercher mes affaires du soir et tu pourras te coucher »

« Merci » qui avait un tout autre sens

« De ? »

« D'aller à mon rythme »

« C'est normal. Tu es novice même si tu te défends bien sur certains point »

« Je suis bien avec toi Emma mais tout est nouveau » commença à paniquer

« Hey calme toi en t'inquiète pas. Chaque chose en son temps. Je suis pas pressé loin de là. Et dans l'équation faut prendre en compte aussi ton fils. Alors panique pas. »

« Oui mais quand j'ai dis que je voulais vivre ici tu as pris peur »

« C'est normal Regina. On se connaissait à peine et toi hop tu veux vivre ici. Prend le temps de découvrir cette ville et ses habitants. De là tu pourra te faire une opinion. »

« Merci pour tout. Tu m'as en quelques sorte sauvée mon fils et moi »

« Contente de la savoir. Bon je vais préparer le canapé »

« T'es sur que tu veux pas dormir avec moi ? »poussant un peu le vice

« Mlle Mills si je dors avec vous je répondrait plus de rien, donc pour vous autant que pour moi. Il sera préférable que je dorme dans le salon »

« En effet » rigolant avec Emma

« Bonne nuit Reg » l'embrassant tendrement.

« Bonne Nuit Em' » répondant à son baiser.

Emma partit chercher quelque affaires afin de laisser Regina se changer et se coucher. Elle savait que le canapé allait être un mauvais compagnon pour la nuit mais peu importe. Elle était en couple avec Regina Mills et ça rien n'y personne ne pouvait lui enlever ce bonheur naissant. Même pas un vieux canapé de dix ans. Soudain elle se rappela d'un vieux matelas qu'elle gardait. Regina vit Emma foncer dans une autre pièce. Inquiète elle se leva et la regarda faire. Elle vit Emma avec un matelas d'une personne le déposer dans le salon.

« Que fais tu ? »

« Hors de question que je passe une nuit de plus sur ce canapé » Regina éclata de rire aux dire d'Emma.

« Si tu voulais tu aurais pu dormir dans ton lit et moi sur ce canapé »

« Hors de question que je te laisse dormir dessus »

« Et pourquoi »

« T'es comme un diamant. T'es unique je dois prendre soin de toi. » s'approchant de Regina et lui caressa le visage avec douceur.

« C'est si jolie. On ne m'avait jamais dis sa avant »

« C'est parce que ce sont des crétins. » l'embrassant puis la prise dans ces bras la berçant petit à petit

« Si tu continues je vais dormir dans tes bras » rétorqua Regina

« Oui je sais, mais j'aime te savoir dans mes bras »

« Et moi dont. Je me sens en sécurité »

« Très bien. Tu dois allée te coucher sans moi... Non Regina. Je dors pas avec toi même si je le veux. »

« Merci vraiment. Bonne Nuit » l'embrassa et parta vers la chambre

Emma s'affala sur le matelas en ce mettant une claque sur le front comme pour dire qu'elle était une abruti. Elle savait que c'était le mieux à faire. Elle a vraiment envie qu'avec elle sa marche. Un bout de vie ensemble voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres avec Regina et Henry pour seule penser. Demain est un autre jour. Elle savait que dès le départ, elles auraient des obstacles a franchir. Seul le temps dirait ce qu'elles devront traverser. Pour le moment seul le bonheur de ses invité lui importait. Elle s'endormit sur ces dernières pensées.

Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveilla la première. Elle vit Emma dormir dans une position très étrange. Comme si elle s'était battu tellement que son lit de camps était défait de partout. Elle rigola instantanément ce qui a eu pour effet de réveiller la jeune demoiselle. Elles se regardaient dans les yeux et souriaient comme deux adolescente de quinze ans.

« Bonjour » approcha Emma en l'embrassant

« Bonjour Miss Swan » lui répondit-elle de la même manière

« C'est le meilleur matin de toute cette semaine »

« Et pourquoi dont »

« Je t'ai à moi » l'embrassant sur son nez

« Qui te dis que je suis à toi? »

« L'organe qui est ici » désignant son cœur au niveau de la poitrine.

« Quel romantisme »

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu »

« Et que devrais je voir ? »

« La romantique que tu fais ressortir de moi »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça »

« Bien sur quand tu veux, mais avant une question subsiste »

« Laquelle » inquiète

« Regina Mills voudriez vous dîner avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr » soulagée

« Tu pensais a quoi ? »

« Je sais pas. Tout ça est si soudain. J'ai peur que sa m'échappe. Que tu m'échappes »

« Et pourquoi je t'échapperais ? »

« A chaque fois que j'étais heureuse, il y avait toujours un imprévu qui faisait que j'étais malheureuse. D'abord Daniel, Robin.. »

« Robin c'est un enfoiré concernant Daniel …. ? »

« Mon premier grand amour »

« Oh le premier de chez premier... comme moi mais en première » fière de sa réplique.

« C'est ça »

« Que sait-il passée ? »

« MA chère mère nous as séparée. Pour elle, ce n'était pas un garçon de mon rang. »

« Waouh un vraie tyran »

« Oui alors imagine quand elle a su que j'étais enceinte d'Henry et que c'était lui le père »

« Je vois le tableau d'ici » lui servant sa tasse de café « Elle la sûrement payé pour qu'il se barre a l'autre bout du pays, comme ça tu crois que ta mère avait raison et hop elle t'as mise dans sa poche »

« Comment sais tu tout ça »

« Le vécu »

« Dans ta famille d'accueil »

« Exact. Sache une chose. Je ne suis pas Robin ni Daniel. Ta mère ne m'auras pas. J'ai un sale caractère et crois moi quand tu va t'en apercevoir tu voudras plus de moi » faisant rigoler Regina.

« Alors on est deux a avoir un sale caractère » contourna la table de cuisine, pris Emma dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Beurk ! » elle se séparèrent quand elles virent Henry réveiller et debout assistant au spectacle.

« Henry, bon réveille » fit Emma en embrassant sa mère

« Emma tu le fais exprès ! »

« Rooo faut bien rigoler hein gamin ! »

« Y a des limites quand même... tu aurais pu attendre que j'ai mangé mes céréales. »

« Hey tu diras pas ça quand tu auras ta copine va. Petit bébé va »

« Mais euh ! »

« Bébé » fit Emma a nouveau

« Mais vous allez vous arrêter !. j'avais un enfant je m'en retrouve avec deux maintenant ça va être ingérable je le sens bien » prétexta Regina.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas venir c'était le regard complice qu'avait Emma avec Henry. En un seul regard,ils s'étaient compris. Quand d'un coup, Emma la saisie par les bras avec l'aide d'Henry, la bascula sur le canapé et une bagarre de coussin du canapé s'était déclaré. Bien évidemment au départ, Henry était avec Emma mais c'était sa mère alors il s'était ravisé et a changé de camps. Malgré tout ça Emma gagna.

« Alors les Mills qui est la plus forte ? »

« En même temps Emma des coussins de canapé ? »

« Désolée j'avais rien d'autre sous la main ! »

« Moi j'ai ma console « dis Henry.

« Ok. Regina contre moi ! »

« Joker je prend mon fils ! »

« La triche c'est pas du jeu je t'ai défiée ! »

« En sachant pertinemment que je ne sais pas jouer a ces truc là »

« Et alors ? »

« Avantages Swan ! »

« Très bien Henry tu représente ta mère. Ta quoi comme jeu. »

« Alors j'ai COD II, FIFA 2015 et Tom raider ! »

« Ok va pour COD II je sais pas quoi là »

« Allons y ! »

« Sérieux Regina tu lui laisse acheter des jeux de guerres ! »

« Non mais je crois avoir devinez qui les achètes ! »

« Secret défenses Man' »

Après plus d'une heure de bataille acharnée entre Henry et Emma, Henry s'imposa facilement. L'air content il nargua Emma. Elle ne fit rien, Regina s'en inquiéta. C'est a ce moment que Emma parti dans la salle de bain suivie de Regina. Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle attrapa Regina,la colla dans la douche et mis en route celle ci. Regina venait de subir et de comprendre la vengeance d'Emma. Celle ci rigolait. C'est alors qu'elle attrapa Emma par le col et la fit entré dans la bouche en l'embrassant passionnément.c'était un tout autre baiser. Un baiser dévorant remplir de désir que chacune avait en elle. Emma mis fin a ce baiser passionner par peur de perdre le contrôle. C'était un fait, quoi qu'elle fasse Emma perdait le contrôle de ses sens a chaque fois que Regina se rapprochait de plus en plus. Regina ressentait ce désirs tout autant qu'Emma. Elle avait peur. Comment une relation de si courte durée pouvait être fort en intensité. Elle ne le savait pas mais elle aimait cette sensation là. Henry quand à lui avait repris son jeu. Une fois sécher les deux jeunes femmes le retrouvèrent.

« Enfin vous voilà » rétorqua Henry

« Regina je savais pas que j'avais un papa depuis ce matin »

« Moi non plus je te rassure »

« Oh ça va »

« Très bien et toi Henry ? »

« ça va aussi on fait quoi de la journée ? »

« Bonne question. J'avais prévue une petite visite de Storybrooke. »

« Ca me paraît bien et toi Henry »

« Oh ouais ! »

« Au moins t'es content »

« On ira voir Killian »

« Et voici mon plus grand regret »

« Pourquoi »

« Il va lui raconter toutes mes bêtises que j'ai fait avec eux »

« Emma fais pas ton bébé »

« Moi j'ai rien sous la dent concernant tes bêtises ! »

« Normal j'en ai jamais fait »

« Sérieux ? »

« Trop ma grand mère Cora quand elle s'amuse avec moi, elle lui dit que c'est enfantin que c'est pas de son rang qu'il fallait mieux m'éduquer »

« Et comment tu sais tout ça ? posa Emma

« Elle lui a dit devant moi »

« Oh la garce »

« Langage Miss Swan »

« Oui Majesté » fit une révérence devant elle, Henry en rigola.

« Arrête un peu avec ça, je suis pas reine »

« Peut être mais tu es la mienne »

« Pour le moment. »

Emma allait répliquer quand quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. C'était Belle et Ruby.

Emma alla ouvrir quand les deux demoiselles s'invitèrent si rapidement qu'Emma ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'ils se passaient.

« Emma t'es au courant? »disa Belle si rapidement

« Courant de quoi ? »

« Sydney ! » Dis Ruby en sautillant sur place

« Oui bah quoi accouches ! »

« Emma ! » intervenu Regina

« Ruby c'est ? » dis Belle

« Emma tu manques à tes devoirs. » fis remarquer Ruby

« Oups désolée. Belle je te présente Regina. Regina je te présente Belle la copine de Ruby »

« Enchantée » lui souriant et tendant sa main.

« Bon c'est quoi la grande nouvelle ? »

« Sydney a réussi a trouver un moyen de démontrer que Gold a fausser les résultats de l'élection du Maire. Du coup on a de nouvelles élections et Sydney se présente. »

« Woah la vache ! »

« Miss Swan langage »

« Oui Mme la Duchesse » avec ses petits yeux doux

« Emma c'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras »

« Oui Madame le Maire » se mettant au garde à vous.

Tout le monde dans la maison a rigoler de la manière qu'Emma dédramatisait la Henry situation.

« Maman toi qui voulait changé pourquoi tu ne te présente pas ? »

« Henry je n'ai pas l'âme d'un Maire »

« Par contre pour faire chier les autres au tribunal tu as cette âme là »

« Emma langage ! question d'éducation il va falloir revoir ça »

« Oui Madame le Maire » en le faisant exprès

« Excusez Moi Regina c'est sa ? bien sur . Pour moi vous pouvez l'être. Vous êtes nouvelle un sang neuf. Je suis sur que vous avez vos chance. De plus vous êtes avocate vous savez défendre vos convictions. Je dirais allez y » dis Belle en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Vous dites n'importes quoi ! Moi Maire ! »

« Cela peut se faire Regina. Tu m'as dis que tu voulais changer, faire un autre métier que celui ci et voit le bon coté des choses tu habiteras ici. » planta son regard dans celui de Regina

« Comment tu peux avoir autant confiance en moi? »

« Elle a confiance en vous je le sais, je le vois dans son regard. C'est le genre de regard qui vous ferait déplacer la lune si vous auriez besoin d'elle un jour » conclut Ruby en regardant Belle tout en lui serrant sa main et entrelaçant ses doigts.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas ! »

« Emma vous connaît et je connais Emma. Elle est ma meilleure amie. Elle ne dirait pas ça si elle ne le pensait pas. » répondant calmement a Regina

« Vous savez que c'est une idée complètement STUPIDE »

« Regina la tigresse est de retour Youhou tu ferais une putain de Maire »

« MISS SWAN LANGAGE . ! »

« A vos ordres chef ! »

« Emma cesses tes enfantillages ! »

« Oui Madame le Maire ! »

« EMMA »

« Je crois que je vais me taire, elle va sortir de ses gonds » répondant aux trois compères qui rigolaient de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Cela était un fait. Regina pourrait apporter un nouvel air frais à cette ville qui se meurt depuis quelques années

« Vous croyez vraiment ? »

« Oui Regina je le crois et je te soutiendrais »

« Moi aussi maman je te ferais tes affiches, les discours, je coordonnerais tout » répliqua Henry ce qui fit rigoler l'assemblée.

« Occupe toi juste des affiches sa ira simplement » dit Emma

« Alors Regina vous vous lancer ? » questionna Belle

Regina regarda Emma avec intensité. Par un simple regard, Emma fit comprendre sa décision.

« Oui, je me présente »


	13. la vie à Storybrooke

Hello à tous ! Désolée de cet énorme retard: l'excuse du travail est bien réelle. Voici le 13. j'ai commencer le 14 mais au vu de mon travail je ne tiendrais surement pas a promesse que j'ai faite au début de ma fiction. MErci à ma bêta Moithea qui à fait un très grand travail vu les nombreuses fautes ... Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : la vie à Storybrooke

La soirée fut ponctuée de stratégie pour faire connaître Regina Mills au sein de la communauté. Le problème majeur qui se présentait à elles était que les habitants ne connaissaient pas l'ancienne avocate. Ruby avait eu une idée de génie en proposant de faire une réunion de soutien en faveur de la future candidate. Tout le monde approuva. Henry était amusé de cette situation. Véritable surdoué en informatique, il effectua rapidement l'affiche. Il avait pris une photo de son téléphone portable ou sa mère était heureuse avec Emma, et il prit bien sûr le temps de rogner la photo afin que l'on ne voie pas Emma. Ruby et Belle quant à elles, avaient fait passées l'information dans toute la ville même à Gold. La journée fut rapidement passée. Il était l'heure d'allée à cette réunion que lui avait organisée Ruby et sa bande.

Tout le monde était là sauf Gold et Sydney ses deux futurs adversaires **.**

« Bonsoir à tous ! Récemment Sydney a prouvé à tous les habitants de cette ville que Gold a faussé certains bulletins. Par conséquent, un second vote sera établit dans les jours à venir. Les personnes mandatées à dépouiller l'urne seront Mary Margaret et David. Quelqu'un y voit un inconvénient ? » Dit Emma en terminant son discours. Aucun son ne se fit entendre.

Ruby se leva et prononça le discours d'ouverture de la séance de Regina Mills candidate à la Mairie de Storybrooke.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, Regina Mills Candidate à la Mairie » accueillie sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

« Bonsoir. Je suis heureuse d'être ici à vos côté. Je vais être directe, je n'ai jamais été maire mais je suis avocate et je viens de New York. Y a peu de temps j'ai eu un grand changement dans ma vie. Je connais votre Shérif Emma Swan. Grâce à un coup de pouce du destin nous nous sommes rencontrées. Comment ? Cela ne regarde que nous. Mon fils Henry ici présent m'a fait comprendre que si je ne changeais pas j'allais le perdre. C'est mon fils et Emma qui sont responsable de ce grand changement et surtout de ma candidature. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire un grand discours digne des plus grands politiques que vous pouvez connaître. Moi, je veux connaître vos questions, vos envies comment améliorer cette ville. J'attends vos questions, vos envies ».

Une multitude de mains se levèrent dans la salle. Emma posa sa main sur l'épaule de Regina afin de lui prouver qu'elle était avec elle ainsi que son fils, Ruby, Belle et Killian. Pendant plus d'une heure les questions se succédèrent. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'y répondre. À sa plus grande surprise beaucoup d'habitant étaient derrière elle. Plutôt curieux sur sa vie privée au début, elle dut révéler la nature de sa relation avec Emma, au grand dam de celle-ci. Regina a bien sûr notifié que malgré cette révélation les habitants de cette ville n'aurait pas d'information concernant sa vie privée hormis celle qui sera utile de dire. Elle était avec Emma, Ruby et Belle quand une amie à Emma et Ruby vint à eux.

« Oh Mary comment vas-tu ? »Dit Emma ayant le sourire aux lèvres. Elle la considérait comme sa sœur. Elle l'avait tellement écouté, s'était confiée depuis qu'elle vivait ici.

« Très bien Em'. Mary Margaret enchantée de vous connaître » tendit-elle la main vers Regina

« Merci, de même » accepta-t-elle cette poignée de main

« Regina, Mary est comme ma sœur, elle m'a sauvé les miches une paire de fois »

« Langage Miss Swan »

« Ro ça va Regina »

« Les miches sérieusement ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils

« Les superbes fesses qui me servent de postérieurs ça te va »

« C'est mieux... superbes fesses vraiment ? »

« Regina tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne les a pas matées ! »

« Pas un seul instant ma chère » lança-t-elle d'un sourire à faire fondre les icebergs du pôle nord

« Tu te fous de moi en fait ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire car Emma ne vit pas la supercherie se dessiner.

« Bien sûr », tenta-t-elle de se calmer

« Bien joué, mais j'aurais ma revanche »

« A d'autre » lui répondit Regina

« C'est ce qu'on verra Mme le Maire »

« En parlant de ça Regina, vous avez de très bonne idées pour la ville. Je pense que vous avez vos chances » intervint Mary Margaret

« Il faut être modeste, je n'ai pas encore de quoi sera fait ma campagne ni des sujets tabous. Grâce à ce soir j'ai ma petite idée. Je crois que Mr Gold ne va pas me donner la tâche facile. »

« C'est plus que sûr, t'es une rivale maintenant avec un lourd bagage » répliqua Ruby

« Certes, on m'as toujours appris à ne pas juger son adversaire au premier abords. »

« Paroles d'avocate » fit Henry tout sourire en mangeant une tarte aux pommes, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Tout le monde le vit et éclata de rire.

Ruby invita tout le petit monde à rester dîner chez sa grand-mère. Soirée qui fut ponctuée de fous rires et de beaucoup d'anecdotes concernant Emma et Mary Margaret à leur début. Puis ce fut au tour de Ruby et Belle de raconter leurs histoires.

 _ **« Cela à commencer loin du froid de décembre. La ville connait là son plus rude hiver qu'elle n'a jamais connu. À ce moment-là, Belle qui est avec Whale débarqua chez Ruby en pleure. Elle lui raconte ce qui c'était passé. Il a voulu abuser d'elle mais elle ne s'était pas laisser faire. Ruby ne dit rien mais ruminait dans sa tête une vengeance parfaite pour celle qu'elle aime depuis maintenant trois ans. Pour Ruby s'était une évidence. S'était-elle depuis le début, depuis leurs rencontres, trois ans plus tôt. Elle s'est toujours dis qu'elle ne la verrait jamais alors à quoi bon tenté. Ce soir-là était différent. Après avoir mené sa petite vengeance, elle était présente pour elle. Belle la vit d'une autre façon quelque temps plus tard. Un an plus tard pour être précis. Quand elle a vu Ruby déjeuner avec une femme environ la trentaine, cheveux roux assez mince. La colère de Belle ne fit qu'un tour. C'est après une bonne crise de jalousie qu'elle se posa des questions. Elle en parla à Mary Margaret et Emma qui disait de foncer de pas se poser de questions. C'est alors qu'un soir elle entra chez Ruby et l'embrassa, reparti comme elle était venu, en un coup de vent. C'est mal connaître Ruby. Elle faisait de même chez Belle. »**_

« Voilà mon histoire. La plus belle de toute » termina Ruby

« Ca fait rêver ! »dit Regina

« Hey bah tu m'as moi » protesta Emma

« Ce n'est pas ça Emma, nous c'était plutôt à coup de disputes qu'on s'en est aperçu.»

« Parce que tu voulais quelque chose de romantique ? » demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux

« Je l'ai toujours été Emma romantique je veux dire »

« Prends-moi pour une blonde, je ne dirais rien », un lourds silence suivit, puis des éclats de rires de la part de tout le monde

« Promis je serais romantique... ou pas ».

« C'est tout Emma ça va falloir t'y faire Regina » répliqua Mary

« Oh depuis que je l'a connais, elle m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres »

« Désolée d'être un cas aussi désespéré. »

« Ne le soit pas »

« C'est toujours comme ça entre vous » dis Belle

« Oh oui ! » intervenu Henry pour la seconde fois de la soirée et qui provoqua un second fou rire de la part des invités.

La soirée se termina relativement tard au point qu'Henry s'était endormi sur des chaises transformées en lit d'appoint en attendant la fin de la soirée. Elles finirent par réveiller Henry au moment de partir mais le sommeil du jeune homme était profond, aussi Emma le prit dans ses bras et le porta juste à sa voiture pour l'y déposer. Arrivée à l'appartement, elle procéda de la même façon mais laissa Regina s'occuper de lui pour le mettre en pyjama. Ceci étant fait, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient seules pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

« Une heure du matin » Réalisa Regina en écarquillant les yeux

« Ça s'est éternisé, Désolée » répondit Emma.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu devrais même t'y habituer ça va être mon quotidien. »

« Je sais et je gérerais t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant si Madame veux bien me donner un baiser. »

« Le shérif serait-elle en manque ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un sourire espiègle

« Clairement Oui »

Elle s'approcha de Regina, l'enlaçant à la hauteur des hanches et lui donna un baiser. Le premier fut chaste mais le second était un peu plus appuyé. Emma se risqua à demander l'accès à sa langue. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle l'obtint. Une danse, un ballet entre les deux s'effectua. Elles durent s'arrêter par manque de souffle et non pas par manque envie.

« Et bien, et bien Miss Swan j'ose espérer que j'ai comblé vos attentes. »

« Assurément Madame le Maire. »

« Allons-nous coucher, demain est un autre jour. »

« Ouais je vais prendre mes fringues et je vais dormir » lança Emma en allant en direction de sa chambre, prendre un short et un t-shirt et déplacer le matelas qui était dans le salon pour le placer au pied du lit.

« Tu peux aller te changer et te mettre au lit »

« Tu sais Emma un jour tu devras dormir avec moi »

« Je sais mais ce jour-là je pense pas qu'on dormira et pour le moment je préfère ne pas faire de faux pas et dormir ici »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es différentes de tout ce que j'ai connu et j'ai vraiment envie qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble. »

« Donc ? »

« Donc je suis une gentlewomen et préfère attendre que tu sois vraiment prête avec la chose »

« La chose Emma s'appelle coucher ensemble »

« Je sais comment ça s'appelle... je suis ta première Regina... je veux que tu sois sûre de ton choix et surtout que tu sois prête » Elle s'avança vers Regina et l'embrassa.

« Je peux comprendre. Il faut aussi que moi je te comprenne et que tu auras forcément des envies autres que de simples baisers. »

« Mais pour le moment ça me va. Allons y doucement ne brûlons pas d'étape. Ton fils est aussi dans l'équation de notre relation »

« ça me touche énormément ce que tu fais. »

« Et moi j'ai envie que ça marche »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elles s'embrassaient une dernière fois et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin Regina se leva la première. L'appartement d'Emma était encore bien silencieux. Elle se remémora la soirée. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une seule personne puisse changer sa vie d'une façon aussi radicale. Au début réticente mais au final elle adorerait cette nouvelle vie avec Emma. Elle faisait le petit déjeuner pour ses deux lèves tard, prit sa douche en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Quand sa douche fut finie, elle entendit un drôle de bruit. Elle se retint de rire quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Emma, qui en ronflant faisait un bruit similaire qu'un moteur de vieux cabriolet ou d'une ancienne Camaro. Henry se réveilla et éclata de rire en voyant Emma ronfler telle « un castor », rire qui finit par faire sortir Emma de ses rêves, les cheveux en bataille et une tête d'enterrement aux dires de sa belle. En apercevant Regina et Henry, .un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle voulait leurs présences à ses côtés tous les matins mais réalisa que c'était bien trop tôt pour y songer.

«Bonjour mon ange » lança-t-elle joyeusement en embrassant Regina

« Bonjour à toi » lui sourit sa belle en lui rendant son baiser

« Ça va kid ? »

« Ouaip ! »

« Sois pas aussi énergique dès le matin ça me fout une de ces migraines »

« Déjà habillée Regina ? »

« Bien sûr, une futur Maire se doit d'être bien habillée et à l'heure pour ses futurs rendez-vous »

« Des rendez-vous ? »

« Oui avec Mary Margaret, on va essayez d'établir un programme pour la ville. »

« Ah c'est cool mais le gamin tu comptes l'emmener à la crèche ? »

« Henry est assez grand pour se garder seul. »

« J'ai plus cinq ans Emma »

« Fratrie Mills contre Swan, génial ! »

« Ne m'en veux pas. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas mais j'aurais aimé qu'on passe la journée ensemble »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire, Mary Margaret aurait compris. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, si Mr Mills veut bien rester avec moi »

« Miss Swan cela serait un très grand honneur de rester avec vous durant cette journée »

« J'en suis forte aise »

« Mais voyez-vous donc ça, mon fils et ma compagne parlant comme ceux du Moyen-Âge. Vive la migraine. Je file mes amours. A ce soir. » Regina embrassa d'abord Henry puis ce fut le tour d'Emma. Baiser s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Henry brise leur moment magique

« Et tes rendez-vous Maman ? »

« Je file. » répondit Regina en lui faisant les gros yeux

« Tu as le chic de mettre ta mère dans des états pas croyable »

« Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu. »

« Toi non plus » les deux éclairèrent de rires

« Bon tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?»

« Je ne sais pas trop »

« Tu sais quoi, je vais te montrer mon endroit préféré »

« Cool mais pourquoi. »

« Je ne suis pas blonde à ce point Henry, tu auras besoin de moment de solitude avec tous ses changements. Il est cool en plus »

« Ouais je vais juger ça. Je file à la douche »

« Mais pas non plus trois heure, j'ai besoin de l'eau chaude. »

« Je suis pas comme Maman »

« T'es sûr de ça ? dois-je te rappeler qu'hier soir tu as vidé le ballon d'eau chaude. »

« Je ferais vite promis » Il fila de manière à pouvoir détrôner Usain Bolt, ce qui fit rire Emma aux éclats.

Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle adorait ces petits matins. Certes cela était trop tôt pour penser quoi que ce soit mais si Regina devenait Maire, leur relation prendrait une autre tournure et cela lui faisait peur. Pour Henry également. Il voulait la faire changer pour qu'elle passe plus de temps avec lui et pas l'inverse. Elle se devait de lui faire savoir.

De son côté Regina était avec Mary Margaret. Elles établissaient un programme électoral.

Celui-ci étant fait. Elles prirent un café chez Mary.

« J'aurais jamais cru que cette ville avait autant de choses à faire »

« Gold a délaissé de nombreuses choses très importantes. »

« J'ai cru comprendre »

« Tu as toutes tes chance, personnes veut voir à nouveau Gold diriger cette ville »

« Dans mon ancienne ville un dicton disait '' ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué'' »

« Je vois. Comment c'était là-bas votre vie. »

« Vous voulez dire ma vie d'avocate dans un cabinet dirigé par mon ex-mari ? Ennuyante. J'ai perdu mon fils en quelques sortes. Je suis contente d'avoir rencontré Emma. Je ne pensais pas possible d'être à nouveau heureuse »

« Tutoies-moi s'il te plaît je suis sûre qu'on a le même âge ! Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te fasse de l'ombre dans cette campagne ? Il à le bras long tu sais »

« Je penses bien. Je dois te dire que je n'ai pas peur de Robin. J'ai un petit quelques choses qu'il ne voudrait pas que ça se sache. »

« Manigance J'adore » elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rires

La journée passa à une vive allure. Emma montra son endroit préféré à Henry. C'était un coin de la plage de Storybrooke reculée ou personne n'allait. Elle lui fit découvrir un paysage magnifique. Henry fut charmé. Il imagina toute sorte d'histoires en voyant un petit château fort en bois, certes délabré mais avec de l'huile de coude et du matériel de construction, il pensait pouvoir le retaper. L'idée plaisait à Emma qui lui donnerait un coup de main si Monsieur le désirait. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il adorait l'endroit. C'était leur endroit. Emma reçut un message de la part de sa compagne. Elle serait à son appartement vers dix-huit heures et Mary serait avec elle. Ils repartirent en direction de celui-ci afin de préparer le dîner quand Henry reconnut la voiture de son père.

Arrivée à l'appartement, Henry se précipita dans sa chambre. Il voulait faire une surprise à Emma. Dix-huit heure et toujours pas de Regina. Emma ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle savait pertinemment que parfois elle ne pourrait pas tenir ses engagements. Ce n'est qu'avec trente minutes de retard qu'elle pointa le bout de son nez avec Mary Margaret et de mauvaise humeur visiblement.

« Emma tu es là ? »cria Regina

« Dans la cuisine » répondit-elle

« Où est Henry ? » sur un ton inquiétant

« Dans sa chambre. Qu'est ce qui se passe Regina ? »

« Robin est à Storybrooke »

« Quoi ! »

« Tu as bien entendu et j'ai eu le droit à une visite de sa part. »

« Que veut-il ? »

« Que je me retire de l'élection »

« Pourquoi te demande-t-il cela ? Il cache un truc de pas très net ! »

« Tu l'as dit Emma » intervint Mary-Margaret

« Explique »

« En tant que Shérif de la ville, tu es censée savoir que pour être candidate il te faut du soutien financier » rétorqua Mary-Margaret

« Oui et vu les finances de Regina elle va s'autofinancer c'est bien ça »

« Oui mais Gold a réussi à avoir un allié et un très bon »

« Qui se nomme Robin Hood » termina Regina

« En résumer vous êtes en train de me dire que ton ex est avec Gold pour faire campagne ? »

« Assez bien résumé »

« Mary-Margaret penses-tu qu'il a vraiment besoin de lui pour faire pression sur Regina afin qu'elle se retire »

« C'est une option à ne pas en douter ! »

« Ok pas de panique, il veut la guerre il l'aura » lança-t-elle sur un ton déterminé

« On est pas dans une guerre Emma » reprit Regina

« C'est ce que tu crois Regina, il n'a pas fait venir ton ex-mari pour rien. Désolée de te poser cette question mais a-t-il des choses sur toi qui pourrait te faire perdre toute crédibilité ? »

« A première vue non. Avec Robin je m'attends à tout. Il peut me faire passer pour n'importe qui. Déjà qu'au niveau du cabinet cela ne se passait pas très bien. »

« C'est à dire ? » Emma prit une chaise et invita Regina et Mary-Margaret à faire de même.

« Je rêve ou tu es en train de me faire un interrogatoire ? »

« Non tu ne rêves pas. Je préfère savoir ton passé maintenant que je l'apprenne par ton ex-mari ainsi que le journal local. »

« Emma a raison Regina. Préparons-nous à toute forme d'attaque. Tu le connais mieux que nous. Toi seule pourrait savoir de quoi il est capable »

« Il est capable de tout. Quand nous étions mariés, au début c'était idyllique puis cela s'est dégradé au fil du temps. Je suis une femme battue fin j'étais. Il le niera toujours évidemment. Il a eu de très nombreuses maîtresses qui sait peut être un autre enfant derrière mon dos, cela ne m'étonnerais même pas. » Ajouta-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

« Moi y a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne ? Comment Gold connaît Robin ? »Reprit Emma.

« Peut être via une de ses affaires au tribunal. »

«Avant d'être maire, Gold a été un avocat de renom » se souvenait Mary-Margaret

« Cette histoire me donne mal à la tête. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû me présenter. »Soupira Regina

« Reg, ce n'est pas toi le souci c'est ton bouffon d'ex-mari »

« Langage Miss Swan ! »

« Ah je te reconnais là ! Écoute on se battra à tes côtés mais je dois te rappeler que tu as promis à ton fils de tout donner dans cette élection. »

« Henry ! Je ne veux pas qu'il le voit. »

« C'est trop tard maman »

« Comment ? » hoqueta Regina

« En revenant avec Emma j'ai aperçu sa voiture, dis les ennuis sont pas finis c'est ça » les yeux remplis de larmes.

C'est en voyant Henry, qu'Emma comprit ou était sa place. Jamais elle ne laisserait cet homme toucher à un seul cheveu d'Henry quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle avait devant elle les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Elle connaissait enfin le bonheur, personne ne se mettrait en travers de celui-ci.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir gamin. Je ne pense pas que ton père soit là pour de bonne raison. Sois sûr d'une chose, je ne le laisserais pas vous toucher. Si il le faut je le mettrais en garde à vue pour je ne sais pas quoi mais il saura comment je m'appelle. »

« Tu vas nous protéger comme un chevalier »

« On va dire ça comme ça. Vous serez mon prince et ta mère sera ma Reine » dit-elle en mimant une révérence

« Que de référence Miss Swan »

« Que voulez-vous ma reine, à force de vous côtoyez je deviens romantique »

« Vous êtes vraiment faites pour être ensembles toutes les deux. » fit Mary-Margaret

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Vous êtes complémentaire et ça personne peut vous l'enlever. Ce qui me donne une idée. Pour l'heure j'ai faim j'espère qu'Emma tu t'es amélioré niveau culinaire. »

« Alors la...On commande ? » avec un petit sourire

« Laisse je vais cuisiner, vous restez Mary-Margaret ? »

« Avec joie »

« Cool » s'exclama Henry.

Malgré le retour de Robin et ce qu'il préparait, Regina se sentit heureuse d'être aussi bien entourée. Peut-être qu'elle pourra mettre un terme définitif à cette relation, ce qui ne pourrait être que bénéfique. SI elle pouvait rayer Robin de sa vie, elle le ferait, ne serait-ce que pour son fils. Elle passa une agréable soirée et fit plus ample connaissance avec Mary-Margaret et Ruby qui les avaient rejoints entre temps. Elles lui expliquaient tout en détails et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Après avoir entendu des mots qui n'étaient pas correct, dont Regina bouchait les oreilles de son fils, Ruby se leva, leva la main droite comme dans un tribunal et jura de faire allégeance envers Regina et de la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive sauf si elle faisait du mal à Emma. Après un énorme fou rire, les deux jeunes femmes repartirent chez elles, laissant la « nouvelle famille » seul après les derniers événements. Demain était un autre jour et connaissant Robin, cela ne serait pas de tout repos.

Après avoir couché Henry, elle se cala dans les bras d'Emma. Aucun mot, ni de regard, juste les deux jeunes femmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre suffisaient.

« Ça va ? » dis Emma

« Je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas ici »

« Moi aussi, mais avouons-le on ne fait jamais les choses dans l'ordre »phrase qui fit rire Regina

« Je l'avoue, plus vite il partira mieux je serais »

« Je sais. Prenons les choses dans l'ordre. On verra ce qu'il fera demain et nous aviserons. Une chose est sûr tu as Ruby et Mary-Margaret avec toi. Tu auras sûrement Belle ce qui est un atout majeur »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Souviens-toi, c'est la copine de Ruby donc l'ex de Gold »

« Ah oui, désolée je suis fatiguée »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va se coucher. » Emma se dégagea de Regina, lui reprit la main et monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit des affaires pour dormir sur le matelas de fortune qu'elle avait dans le salon.

« Emma ce soir je voudrais que tu dormes avec moi »

« Regina... »

« Non Emma, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je veux juste m'endormir dans tes bras pour le te le dirais quand je me sentirais prête, enfin je te le montrerais »

« D'accord »

« D'accord ? » interrogea-t-elle, étonnée de sa réponse

« Soyons claires, si je faisais quelque choses, disons de déplacé, tu me le diras. »

« Évidemment »

« Allez au lit ma Reine, il est temps de dormir et d'affronter tous ces dragons demain » ce qui fit rire Regina

« Qu'elle langage. Merci preux chevalier de vous assurer que mon lit est bien confortable »

« À vos ordre » faisant une révérence. Ce qui provoqua un nouveau fou rire.

Regina regardait Emma avec un sourire allant jusqu'à ses oreilles et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait changer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. D'un pas déterminé, elle se dirigea vers Emma et l'embrassa avec passion. Emma répondit à son baiser comme à son habitude. Elle essaya de calmer ses ardeurs mais chaque seconde qu'elle passait à embrasser Regina ne l'aidait pas. C'est à bout de souffle que les deux jeunes femmes se séparaient. Regina l'embrassa à nouveau avec la même passion que le premier. Emma essaya tant bien que mal à essayer de stopper ce nouveau baiser mais elle ne répondit plus de rien. Elle l'emmena vers le lit et la fit basculer se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. C'est là que Regina stoppa net. Elle lui avait annoncé quelques minutes auparavant ne vouloir que dormir avec elle, mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Emma lui apporta sa réponse.

« Hum désolée je me suis laissée emportée » dit Emma

« Non ce n'est rien, de tout façon un jour il faudra bien coucher ensemble » répondit Regina

« Certes mais pas après les révélations d'aujourd'hui. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aurais l'impression que tu te donnes à moi juste pour me faire plaisir. Le plaisir ça se prend à deux pas en solo. Il faut avouer que je serais ta première et ça ce n'est pas à négliger. Que dis-tu si on s'apprivoisait petit à petit ? »

« Cela reviendrait à dire ? »

« Disons que si tu as envie de toucher ces deux là – montrant ses seins- ne te gène surtout pas » dit Emma en essayant de garder son sérieux malgré le fou rire qui le guettait.

« EMMA ! »

« Bah c'est toi qui a dit qu'un jour ou l'autre faudra bien que ça se fasse » ajoute-t-elle étonnée.

« Ce n'est pas ça mais ce que tu viens de dire...Oh Emma j'ai l'impression de revenir à mes dix-sept ans et de le faire pour la première fois »

« Théoriquement c'est ta première fois avec une femme, Techniquement t'es pas une vierge effarouchée »

« EMMA »

« Bon d'accord mon langage mais j'ai raison, de toute façon j'ai toujours raison»

« Pas toujours ma chère »

« Tu apprendras ma chérie que j'ai toujours raison …... même quand j'ai tort »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Emma se leva et alla à la salle de bain se changer. Regina fit la même chose quelques instant après. Emma l'a pris dans ses bras, la berça et Regina rejoignit le royaume des rêves.


	14. un poste a la marie

_**Desolée vraiment désolée de l'énorme retard. un chapitre sans correction de ma bêta donc désolée pour les yeux et les oreilles. En esperant que vous adorez toujours celle fiction. Bisous**_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : un poste à la mairie

Regina se leva la première. Tout était calme. Elle se surprit à aimer ce calme. Il faut dire que depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, tout n'était pas de tout repos. Entre sa candidature, sa relation avec Emma, tout s'était enchaîné à une allure surprenante et elle sentit qu'elle pouvait perdre le contrôle à chaque instant.

Elle prit le temps de se faire un café, elle se rendit vite compte que Emma n'avait pas de céréales pour Henry, elle improviserait quand elle sentit une paire de bras entourant sa taille et des lèvres chaudes dans son cou. Un sourire béat se formait sur son visage. Elle se retourna et embrassa Emma.

« Bonjour » fit Emma la première

« Bonjour » répondit Regina

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? »

« Tu dormais si bien et sincèrement tu aimerais être réveillée à huit heure du matin » regardant l'horloge dans la cuisine.

« Non mais une magnifique brune me manquait tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? »

« Si tu parles de Mary-Margaret tu as un problème » Regina qui rigolait à s'en déployer la gorge

« Définitivement pas drôle mais n'empêche que tu aurais pu me réveiller »

« Quand tu es comme ça tu me fais penser à Henry quand il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait »

« Et bien on peut dire ça comme ça »

« EMMA »

« Quoi ! Je n'ai eu qu'un seul bisou depuis dix minutes ! »

« Miss Swan seriez-vous en manques ? »

« Encore plus si tu me parles comme ça » Emma joignit l'acte à la parole. Elle embrassa Regina et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser tout comme Regina.

« Emma aurait tu autre chose que du café ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour Henry il n'en boit pas et Dieu merci pas à son âge »

« Oui je dois avoir du chocolat. J'adore m'en faire et j'y mets parfois mon ingrédient spécial » ce qui attisa la curiosité de Regina

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Quand je suis trop anxieuse ou énervée, un bon chocolat à la cannelle me détend » Regina sourit « Quoi? »

« C'est Mignon Emma »

« Te moques pas Gina ! »

« Oh non merci mais pour Henry ça fera l'affaire même s'il va être désagréable »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il adore ses chocapic »

À ses dernières paroles Emma rigolait à gorge déployée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Henry aurait pu être exigeant sur son petit déjeuner.

« Très exigeant le fiston » fit Emma

« Et encore ce n'est que des céréales, je n'imagine même pas quand il voudra une petite amie »

Ce qui fit encore rigoler Emma. Voir Regina penser qu'un jour son fils aurait une petite amie la fit sourire mais elle savait que Regina ce moment venu aurait le cœur brisé de penser qu'un jour son fils allait voler de ses propres ailes.

« Si tu veux je lui prépare mon chocolat à la cannelle »

« Tu ferais ça » demanda Regina

« Et pourquoi pas » en prenant une tasse, chocolat et la cannelle.

« Et voilà en trois minutes c'est fait »

« Merci Emma » en la regardant intensément dans les yeux

« Mais de quoi »

« D'être toi, de me faire vivre tout ça. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que j'étais endormi et toi tu m'as réveillée »

« Tu veux dire un remake de la belle au bois dormant. »

« Si tu vois les choses sous cet angle la » en lui déposant un chaste baiser.

« J'aimerais te poser une question »

« Bien sûr »

« Robin, tu es sûre que tu n'as rien contre lui ? Car à mon humble avis lui en aura à propos de toi. »

« Oui mais sans preuve comment veux-tu faire quelque chose. »

« Pas forcément des preuves, tu as des témoins, des transactions des actionnaires, enfin plein de trucs où je pourrais fourrer mon nez et l'évincer ainsi que Gold »

« A première vue non mais faut que je réfléchisse. »

Regina était songeuse. Elle était venue à Storybrooke pour y refaire sa vie. Elle réfléchissait par quel moyen elle pouvait faire tomber Robin. À part des aveux venant de lui-même, elle n'avait rien.

« Regina- se positionna derrière elle et l'enlaça- Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, je suis là et je t'aiderais ainsi qu'Henry. »

« Merci mais je sais que Robin en restera pas là tant que je ne l'aurais pas affronté »

« Ne fais rien qui puisse te nuire auprès des habitants si tu veux vraiment être maire »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais lui donner rendez-vous au Granny's, je sais qu'il ne pourra pas la corrompre, de plus j'aurais deux témoins de taille. »

« Trois je viens avec toi »

« Non, il sait forcement que toi et moi nous nous fréquentons. »

« Cette idée ne me convient pas »

« Elle te convient pas parce que tu n'es pas avec moi. Emma il cherche à me déstabiliser et si tu es prêt de moi il va y arriver. Ruby sera là. Tu sais comment elle peut être si on touche à la copine de sa meilleure amie. » En lui caressant les deux bras pour la rassurer

« N'empêche que j'aime toujours pas »

« Arrête Emma. Certes je suis heureuse depuis que je suis avec toi mais je ne suis pas attachée à toi comme une esclave. Il y a certaines chose que je dois régler moi même sans forcément que tu sois dans les parages. » Rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle ne voulait pas employer

« Très bien, comme tu dis je ne serais pas dans les parages Mlle Mills. Je vais au bureau. Bonne journée » Emma monta dans la chambre se changea sans prendre de douche, mit quelque affaires de côté afin de la prendre au bureau. Elle redescendit quelque minute plus tard et claqua la porte sans entendre Regina crier son prénom. Elle venait de vivre leur première dispute depuis qu'elles étaient en couple. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle mit en exécution son idée, même si elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'Emma avait raison.

Elles venaient de vivre leurs premières disputes. et quelle dispute. elles étaient parfois en désaccord mais pas à ce point là. pour Regina c'était décider, elle irait voir Robin sans Emma.

Quand a Emma bien trop énerver, elle rejoignit Ruby au granny's.

« Tu comprends Ruby, elle ne veut pas que je vienne avec elle »

« Tu sais Emma, Regina est une grande fille, elle sait prendre des décisions elle même sans forcement t'en parler. c'est comme si toi tu l'avais consulter pour qu'elle s'inscrive au élections. »

« Te ne l'ai pas forcer »

« Vu ton opinion c'était tout comme et vu ce que tu ma dis , elle fait sa pour te protéger. »

« Dieu sait ce qui lui va demander" »

« Tu t'inquiète c'est normal mais tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu de trop? »

« Je n'ai jamais aimer comme ça Ruby je te jure sa me fou les chocottes. »

« Je vois sa, c'est pareille avec Belle quand j'ai su. je vais pas te mentir tu auras beaucoup de dispute car vous êtes deux personnes différentes avec de fortes personnalités. ce qui va au fête de Noël donnera des détails assez croustillants »

« On est pas à Noël encore »

« Vu comment c 'est parti je pari 150 $ que si »

« Parie tenue! »

« Tu pari quoi si tu les a pas? »

« Faire la serveuse pendant deux jours! »

«OK allons y pour ça »

« Et si tu perds ? »

« Je peux utiliser mon joker ? »

« Tu en as pas »

« Bah maintenant j'en ai un »

« Si tu en as un, moi aussi »

« Tu veux vraiment tenir ce pari? »

« Non et toi ? »

« Non plus. n'empêche on aurait dis des gamines de 14 ans qui se disputaient pour un bout de chocolat »

« C'est vrai, c'était assez marrant je trouve »

« Parle pour toi en attendant je sais toujours pas quoi faire avec Regina »

«Il parait que des excuses c'est pas mal pour débuter »

« Sa ma mis hors de moi quand même »

« Ce n'est plus une gamine. il me semble qu'elle est avocate et qu'elle connaît son ex mari? fais lui confiance. c'est plutôt à elle de t'en vouloir. on dirait que tu lui fais aucunement confiance. »

« Tu as vais allé la voir. merci Ruby' »

« Ca fera 35$ »

« M'est les sur ton compte »

« Tu m'en dois une Em' »

Emma partit en direction de son appartement en espérant que Regina y était encore. arrivée à celui ci, elle a eu la surprise de voir qu'elle y était mais avec Robin. la colère pris le dessus.

« Bonjour » sur un ton froid

« Robin je te présente Emma Swan ... ma compagne »

« Alors c 'est dont vrai. je ne te pensais pas comme ça »

« Et moi je ne te pensais pas être associé avec Gold »

« Gold ? je crois qu'il y a méprise »

« développe? » rétorqua Emma

« Je connais Gold effectivement mais pas pour son élection. rappelle toi le cabinet avait été engager pour une procédure de divorce dont l'investigatrice était la femme de Gold. »

« Et elle a pas divorcée? »

« Bizarrement on ne la jamais revu. quelques temps plus tard on a retrouver son corps. d'où ma présence a Storybrooke. vu que je suis son avocat j'étais chargée de lui dire la nouvelle. »

« Comment la il pris? »

« Curieusement assez bien. une enquête sur lui est ouverte. certains pensent que c'est lui le commanditaire."

« Excusez moi monsieur ...? »

« Hood mais appelée moi Robin »

« Monsieur Hood, pourquoi aidez Regina sachant pertinemment que je suis sa compagne et que vous avez divorcé? sachez que j'ai enquêter sur vous . »

"EMMA"

« Désolé déformation professionnelle. enfin je ne vous porte pas dans cœur pour une raison assez évidente. la seconde vous avez magouiller pas mal d'affaire, ne me posez pas la question comment je le sais, je le sais c 'est tout pas la peine de la ramenez. j'oubliais vous faite encore du mal a Regina et croyez moi sur ce sujet je ne vous laisserais pas indemne »

« Et bien que de menace «

« Et encore c 'est assez gentil venant de ma part »

« Regina c 'est vrai j'ai penser en venant ici, espérer que nous deux sa colle a nouveau. je t'ai observer et tu es heureuse. alors oui j'avais comploter avec Gold un plan pour que tu me revienne. sauf que certaine information me sont parvenue jusque ici. peu importe ce que je ferais je t'ai perdu définitivement au profit d'Emma. »en la regardant

« Qu'as tu appris"

« L'histoire de Gold. ce n'était pas sa première femme. il en a eu trois. toute disparue. »

« Cela ne peut être une coïncidence » reprit Regina

« J'ai donc poussez mes recherches. la première a divorcer mais retrouvé au fond d'une rivière après. la seconde est parti un jour sans jamais la revoir. j'ai beau chercher, aucune trace d'elle et enfin la dernière elle a dépose une demande de divorce. son avocat est Maître Wilson. aucune nouvelle également. »

« En qualité de Shérif, je me demande pourquoi il doit les faire disparaître alors qu'un simple divorce aurait régler l'affaire »

« Pas quand on a épousé des riches héritières. »

« Développe Robin »

« J'y viens. la première chef d'entreprise de renom. Mme Chanel. la seconde connue des mondanité Mlle Richardson et enfin le plus gros Mlle Grey. »

« toute bourrée de fric »

« Emma comment tu parles »reprit Regina

« Chassez le naturel et revient au Galop » en lui faisant un sourire

« Mon dieu je suis pas sortie de l'auberge » levant les yeux au ciel

« Voila. fait attention a toi Regina tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engager ».

« Je vais pas laissez un criminel a la tête de cette ville. »

« Digne d'un Maire » dit Robin

« Et au vue des informations que tu m'as donner je crois que la ville doit être informer »

« Fait attention je te le redis. c'est un ami qui te dis ça »

« T'es pas un ami Robin, une connaissance peut être mais me demande pas l'impossible après toute les années que j'ai passée sous tes coups. et après tu t'étonnes que je vire du côté des filles. tu me répugnes a un point que tu n'imagine même pas. » sur un ton froid à faire pâlir plus d'un habitant.

« Et bien j'appelle ça une magnifique rancœur » surenchérissement Emma

« Emma...Robin si tu n'as plus rien à me dire je te prierais de bien vouloir partir »

« Très bien..Désolée Regina »

« Je n'accepte aucunement tes excuses. Et concernant henry lui seul décidera de ta venue ou non »

« Tu as changé Regina »

« Non...J'ai juste affirmer ma personnalité et surtout ma rancœur envers toi »

« Mr Hood vous feriez mieux de partir. Je ne la retiendra pas » fit Emma

« Très bien. Aure voir et bonne chance pour la mairie »

Robin partie, les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient souffler. elles se regardaient. rien qu'en un seul regard, elle se comprenaient. elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre avec un seul mot "DÉSOLÉ". C'est ensuite que Regina pleura, elle laisse retomber toute cette pression et ces informations. elle la serra dans ses bras pendant un moment. toutes les deux seules, sans un mot à dire juste le silence en guise d'ami. c'est au bout d'une bonne heure et demi qu'Emma s'aperçut que Regina s'était endormie dans ses bras avec un sourire de bien être sur son visage. Mentalement Emma pourrait s'habituer à la voir comme ça. Elle savait pertinemment que la bataille allait être difficile. elle la laissa dormir quand henry rentra avec Ruby et Belle. elle lui fit signe d'être silencieux en montrant Regina. c'est a pas de loup que le petit garçon alla en direction de sa mère et lui déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue en lui chuchotant ''Man" pour qu'elle se réveille en douceur.


End file.
